


The Mark

by kirstensnyder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human Auction, Human Louis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Innocent Louis, Internal Conflict, Kidnapped Louis, Kinda, Kinda?, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Long, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oops, Possessive Harry, Slow Burn, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Vampire Harry, but soft for Louis duh, possibly, tehe, there's a lot so just hold on tight!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstensnyder/pseuds/kirstensnyder
Summary: Louis' father is apart of a secret organization that keeps vampires off the streets, and away from the human population. But in order to do this, there has to be a compromise. Louis is that compromise."Unholy and sinful is what I'd describe the act as.Heavenly and Devine is what I'd describe the feelings and emotions that come with it."





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: This is very much centered around a type of bdsm style relationship. There is also a like human auction scene so if that triggers you or isn't your type of book please don't read it. 
> 
> If you do read it, Enjoy !! xx
> 
> P.S: I posted this story on watt-pad as well!
> 
> Also! I am aware vampires are a cliche but I saw a vampire drawing of Harry on Tumblr and I just couldn't resist. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: This is very much centered around a type of bdsm style relationship. There is also a like human auction scene so if that triggers you or isn't your type of book please don't read it.
> 
> If you do read it, Enjoy !! xx
> 
> P.S: The first chapter is just setting everything up, the upcoming chapters are soooo much better I promise!!

** Chapter 1: The Auction **

I let out a loud groan as the ear bleeding noise of my alarm bursts through my room. I realize that having it on the highest volume will always annoy me in the mornings, but without it being unbearably loud, I just would not wake. I could sleep through a hurricane if there ever was a chance. My left arm slips out from under my blue comforter, allowing my hand to roam the bed side table for my alarm clock. It takes me a minute, and knocking over a tissue box, til I reach it and press the button to turn it off. 

Maybe I could rest my eyes for just another-

The sound of a soft knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. Everything, and everyone, is always on time here. 

"Come in" I grumble out, pushing myself up and out from under my blankets. 

Ms. Jackson appears from behind my door, greeting me with a soft smile, my day outfit held over her forearm, and a tray of my morning breakfast in her right hand. 

"Good morning Mr. Louis, your father has requested your presence today after breakfast" She begins as she places my day clothe on the chair closest to my bed, and sets the tray of breakfast down beside me on my table. "He would like you to meet in his first floor office." She concludes, her soft smile never leaving her face. 

It never fails to bug me whenever I'm reminded that not only does my father have one, but three offices...on each floor. My fathers always been a gloating man. 

"Thank you Ms. Jackson" I hum, forcing up a smile even though I dread meetings with my father, "How is he today...absolutely dreadful?" I smirk to myself, holding back an eye roll. 

A quiet chuckle spills from Ms Jacksons lips, "Same old same old Mr. Louis" She hums before waving goodbye and exiting my room.

I jump up from my bed and drag my feet to my bathroom, drawing myself a bath. Usually Ms. Jackson would attempt to draw one for me, but I think she's realized I really don't like that. It's enough having someone bring me my bloody food and outfits in the mornings, but a bath? That's just too much. I'm seventeen years old for fucks sake, I really don't need a maid anymore. It's not like it's the 18th century, actually it's about 2 centuries from that. 

I undress from my boxer briefs and slip into the tub, sighing as the warm water brushing against my skin. I like when the waters steaming hot, makes my body feel more clean I suppose. I'm just a boy who prefers warmth in general. That is why I hate this time of the year with a passion. Yeah snows pretty and all but, how am I suppose to enjoy it when it freezes off my nipples!! 

Stupid winter. It's always so dreary too. Gets dark earlier and most people are super stressed because of the holiday season. My father included. He's always stressed year round, but something with his job makes it 100x worse towards the holidays. He usually takes it out on me which is beyond annoying, but being the only child I suppose you should expect it. 

After my almost too long bath, I dry off and get dressed. I slip into some nearly high waisted Tommy Hilfiger blue jeans, and latch a black belt to hold them up. Jeans are the worst, they usually fit...until it comes to my arse. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse having this bum. Suppose most would call it a blessing. I pull a black turtle neck over my head and tuck the bottom of the shirt into my jeans. I slide my black converse on and top the outfit off with a silver playboy necklace my father bought me. What? I think the bunnies cute. Plus, doesn't hurt to get my dad off my case of being a "flaming faggot". It's hard to contain all this gayness though...it's literally bursting through my jeans! 

I giggle to myself and take a bite of toast and a sip of my orange juice to wash it down before heading down to the first floor. I'm getting breakfast with Niall anyways before we head to school. I trace my fingers against the very plain walls as I make my way down the hallway, a gross feeling hitting the pit of my stomach as I get closer to my fathers office. When a maid tells me he's requested my presence that's usually never a good thing. I try to avoid my father as much as I possibly can. This house and this city is big enough to do so. As much as I dislike the man, he is my father and he's provided me with everything I'll ever need. For that, I'm grateful. Although I'd like to know where he got all of this wealth, but anytime I bring it up it is always quickly shot down. He's a very mysterious man, a very powerful man. At least that's what the maids and butlers have told me. A grumpy and boring man is what he is to me though. I swallow a lump in my through as I approach the office door. 

Two knocks before I hear a stern, "Come in" In which I immediately follow, pushing the door open to his obnoxiously big office, oh excuse me, "first floor" office. 

"Morning" He greets with a nod of the head, as I copy that motion, taking a seat across from him at his desk. "I assume you're meeting with that small blonde friend of yours before school, yes?" He raises his eyebrow and I hum with a nod. "I'll be quick then" 

I watch as he reaches under his desk, searching for somethings, making me shift uncomfortably in my chair, sucking on my bottom lip. He's never liked Niall. He's never really liked any of my public school friends. After going to private primary school I decided to change to a public for my secondary school. I'm in my last year and he still hasn't come around to that idea. 

I watch as he lifts up a small black leather box and places it in-between us on the desk, making me tilt my head a bit. "So ominous" I snicker, watching as his face turns hard...well harder than it already was. 

"Your lip is going to get you in trouble Louis, best put an effort to control it before it does." He states, pushing the box closer to me. I just respond with an eye roll and grab the box, flicking the lid open. A watch? 

"It's an early birthday present, been passed down for decades in this family" He explains as I study the watch. 

It's silver around the wrist part, pretty crystal like stones shaping the actual circle of the watch. It just looks like a regular wealthy persons watch. I hate wearing flashy things like this at school, so I go to put it in my book bag before my father interrupts. 

"I'd appreciate if you wore it Louis, it's a bit rude considering its your fathers birthday gift to you" He spits, a thick sternness to his voice again, louder than it has been. 

"My birthdays not for another month" I sigh, finally making eye contact with him. What an ugly man, looks like he'd be a villain in some marvel comic or something. "Fine" I huff, taking it out of the box and wrapping it around my left wrist, "Happy? Can I go now Nialls wait-" 

"Yes you're excused.." He cuts me off with a wave of his hand. 

I get up and toss the bag over my shoulders, heading towards the office door. The next thing my father says makes me stand frozen in between the door frame.   

"Love you, son" 

There's no emotion behind it, you can tell in the way he spoke it. But still, he hasn't said that to me in...well, I don't really remember the last time he's told me that. I clear my throat and glance over my shoulder at him. 

With a slight nod I say, "Uh, yeah...love you too" quickly before leaving his office. 

Strange.

I grab my jean jacket on the rack and wrap it around my body, wrapping a grey scarf around my neck as I exit the house. 

"In need of a ride Mr. Louis?" Mr. Thompson asks as I approach the cars...too many cars for two people. 

I shake my head with a small smile, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "I think I'm going to walk today actually...the temperature isn't nearly as cold as it usually is and Nialls only a few blocks away" I explain, walking past the driver. "I will need a ride from school around 4 ash...can you park about a block away though?" I request.

"Of course sir" He smiles wider and I force a smile back before heading down the sidewalk. 

I know it sounds snobby, but I really hate being born into wealth. A fucking driver? I mean come on! Being called sir even though you're still in school! I also just hate being called sir, it makes me feel old and like...my father. I cringe at the thought, picking up my walking speed. I don't like holding power, it makes me nervous and...I just don't like it. I wish I could've been born into Nialls family. They live in a nice little cottage about twenty minutes out of Manchester in a quiet neighborhood. They have a huge family and just always seem content with their lives. His mums a nurse and his dad works for some software company. They're well off, but they're also happy. It seems as though you can never have both of those. 

I was too much in my thoughts to recognize that I've hit the busy part of town. I let out a sigh and glance around. Either go with the crowds of people downtown, or take my secret kinda sketchy short cut to the coffee shop. The sounds of cars honking and grumpy morning people made me chose the later. I hug my coat closer to my body as I walk down the dark alley, licking over my chapped lips. It's quiet here in the morning, usually busy at night because it's where all the dive bars and clubs are located. 

*Crack*

My eyebrows furrow together as I turn my head over my shoulder, checking if there's anyone else in the area around me. No one. My imagination sometimes gets the best of me. I continue strolling along until I hear more rustling type noises. I turn back around, this time my whole body, and again, no one. I let out a soft grunt and squint my eyes, still trying to find the source of the sound. 

"Listen, whatever is out there, I've got a pretty good set of lungs on me...so if you even think about scaring me I'll scream for the whole bloody city to he-" I gasp and jump back as a fucking family of rats run across the alley and into the rubbish bins. "Little buggers" I curse out with a huff, rubbing my hands over my face. Get yourself together you scaredy cat! 

I shake my head to myself before turning back around and walking towards the opening of the alley, where 54th street is. I watch as a long black car pulls up, parking at the exit of the alley. Odd, usually this streets dead as this early hour. I just brush it off, hanging my head low. I hear a car door open and go to look up but before I can two hands are swinging me around and shoving a piece of cloth over my mouth and nose. I squirm in the mans grip, muffled yelps escaping the cloth, but nothing loud enough for anyone to hear. Panic starts rushing my thoughts, tears brimming my eyes as I kick and quietly scream, squirming and trying to get away but fuck, my body is so heavy and the sights in-front of me keeps blinking before...black. 

 

"Tie them up on the podium" I hear a deep voice grit out as I feel my body being dragged across a floor. 

My eyes blink open but I don't see much, mostly black with some lights shinning through whatever's over my head. Panic fills my thoughts again as my heart starts to race, my head pounding all at the same time. I hear distant chatter and feel other bodies bumping against my own. What the actual fuck? Am I getting kidnapped? I didn't think this actually like...happened. What an ignorant thought Louis! 

"Ge...get off of me!" I squeak out, pushing against the body that's dragging me. I manage to get him off but only to trip over my own two feet, my body hitting the floor roughly. "Fucking shit" I curse, a pain hitting my side and elbow. 

"Stupid shit" I hear a similar voice as a tight grip around my arm pulls me back to my feet, another hand grabbing whatever around my head and pulling it off. 

My eyes take a second to adjust to the new light but even when they do I'm greeted with utter confusion. There's a tall and kinda chubby man in-front of me, grey hair that matches his grey shirt....and grey stubble. 

"You keep that mouth shut or I'll sew it ya hear?" He spits, literal spit of his landing on my cheek making me cringe. He starts dragging me again as I finally look around. There's about 30 other people being dragged with me in a small, cramped hallway. Some of them have brown bags over their heads while others don't. The ones who don't look with three emotions: Confusion, Panic, and Fear. Most, have a mixture of all three. I wonder if they see that on my face as well. The hallway is dimly light and it seems as though it's leading somewhere. I look at the girl walking beside me. Her face isn't any of those emotions I was speaking of. Her face is...excited? 

"Wh...what is this?" I panic out, trying to keep my voice quiet so only she could hear, and not the grey man in-front of me. 

She turns her face to me and sighs with a big eye roll, "Stupid human" She mutters, shaking her head some. My eyebrows furrow as I struggle to not trip over my own feet in this crowded hallway. 

"Are...am I going to die-oh my god am i...are we being kid-kidnapped?" I gasp out, tears beginning to gather in my eyes. I hear a loud cackle from the women, causing my eyes to make contact with hers in confusion. 

"Simon, take care of your mouthy one" She laughs, but not a laugh you laugh with...a laugh you're suppose to be...scared of. 

Jesus fuck am I asleep? Is this some fucked up realalistic nightmare I'm in? 

I feel my body being pinned against the wall as I begin to struggle against the bigger body, yelping out "helps" and "get the fuck off me's" But nothing seems to help. 

"You're father must really hate you" The grey man, Simon I think, darkly chuckles as he puts grey duct-ape over my lips. 

Grey, it fits my feelings at the moment quite well actually. 

What does he even mean by that? Does he know my father? 

I'm brought out of my thoughts by an opening doors and bright lights. I squint my eyes shut before reopening them again, letting them adjust to the lights for the second time. When the do my confusion is just getting added to. Fear and panic are mixing in as well. In my vision is a behind a big stage. It seems as though I'm in a theatre of some type. For like plays and musicals, but only back stage of it all. The curtains of the stage are drawn, and you can hear chatter from behind said curtains. What the actual fuck. 

The grey man hands me to another man as he walks up onto the stage, clearing his throat. "Good morning everyone...or well, it's probably not so good for the lot of you" His dark laugh fills the room again. "If you behave and do as told, all will go well for you, for the most part" He starts explaining, well not really because none of this is making any sense to me what so ever. "But, if you chose to misbehave, like trying to run or attempting to break free of this auction, you will not succeed. And one of my lovely blood-hungry mates will catch you and...well, it won't end well on your part" He shrugs. 

I scan the room to see if peoples faces were as confused as mine was. Most have tape over their mouths like me. The people with tape seem to be the ones being held by the people who look...well, excited. Wait...did he just say auction? There's a stage and....auction. What kind of fucked up kidnapping is this? I've stopped struggling at this point. Not because I've given up, but because I need to think of a better strategy. These people seem to be really strong, both the women and men who are holding me, and the other tape faces, captive. 

"Wherever you are placed is where you will stay put until we call your name....and if by any chance your families have tried to dupe us and gave us a human that isn't the said name, we will know. And we will kill you" The grey man, Simon speaks, a wide smirk on his face. 

Families? What does any of this mean? Is he trying to say that my father gave me to these people? Not possible, I was kidnapped! 

"When we call your name you will walk to us, then kneel to our side, facing the buyers. Then the bidding will start." 

Bidding....bidding. Is this the black market? Or sex trafficking? Is someone going to buy me then rape or...or kill me? Or take out my organs for profit! I can feel sweat dripping down my temple as I try my best to control my breathing, and facial expression. No, none of that is going to happen. I need to escape. I start searching the room again, looking for a potential exit, my eyes connecting to a pair of familiar browns. I search that persons face and gasp underneath the tape. Eleanor? What is she doing her? Does her family know she's here? I'm sure her father has the whole police unit searching for her right now. Eleanor is apart of the Calder family, they're second wealthiest to my Father. I've known her since we were little. She notices it's me as well and I see tears stream down her cheeks. She doesn't have tape on her mouth and her eyes look sad. Her face is just....sad. No panic, no fear, no confusion. How in the bloody hell is she not confused? She mouths a 'It'll be okay' to me but her face deceives her. A lie. I'm really good at detecting lies. 

"Alright, let's do a final watch check then start lining the poor humans up" Simon orders and they...well they do as he says. 

I watch as the man, who took Simons place of holding me still, examine the watch on my left wrist. The early birthday present my father gave me only an hour ago...well, I don't even know how long ago it was anymore. The man presses a button and the glass top pops open on my watch. I watch with furrowed eyebrows as he lifts up the clock part and underneath is a small piece of paper. The man unrolls the paper and his eyes scan it. I try my hardest to see what's on that paper but it's impossible. The mans eyes get big as he calls over Simon the grey. Nicking name these people is the only thing separating reality and nightmares for me. That's it, this has to be a nightmare. 

"Tomlinson sir...this is Tomlinson" Big bird tells Simon the grey, and he looks over the piece of paper as well. Even Simon the grey facial expression changes. I can't put my finger on it though. 

"Line him up last...save the best or last" He orders, handing big bird another bigger piece of paper. The best what?

Simon the grey steps closer to me, grabbing my chin and lifting my head up so I'm making eye contact with him. Don't show them that you're scared. I narrow my eyes at him, scrunching up my face some.

"Aww, trying to act tough?" Simon coos, causing me to tear my head from his grip on my chin. He raises his eyebrows, laughing loudly at my action. "Trust me, that act won't work with your buyers kid." He tsks, patting my cheek before walking off. 

The best for last? I debate in my head the meaning of that as big bird places a piece of paper to my chest and reassembles my watch back together. Maybe they've kidnapped me because of my fathers wealth...maybe that's what it means. Or maybe the best as in the best watch? I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel arms wrap around me tightly. "I'm so sorry I never told you Lou...I'm so sorry just..just hang in there. Please" Eleanors soft voice rushes out in my ear before she's being pulled away. I watch as tears bottle in my eyes again. Only because she's crying, I can't stand other people crying. My eyebrows furrow and I shake my head from the tears. "Told me what.." I whisper to myself, swallow the lump that was created in my throat as big bird pulls me up onto the stage. Out of the thirty ish people who are lined up in rows, I am in fact the last one in the back. 

My eyes squint again as the red curtains slowly start to pull open and the chatter in the crowd that was behind the curtains dies down to a soft whisper now. I can't see much because of all the bodies standing in-front of me. Curse my height. But from what I can see....there's a lot of people in seats in-front of the stage. Some standing, some sitting. Almost all are dressed in suits, or dresses. Some women in suits as well. Just really fancy clothe that my father would wear to his business meetings. I wonder if my father is searching for me...oh god, I hope Niall isn't panicking. But if this is a dream, a nightmare, neither of them would be worried. Because I'll come out of this nightmare in one piece. Although, I'm starting to believe this isn't nightmare...it feels too long to be one.

"Welcome, to the annual Blood Auction...We would like to thank the founding families for creating this auction way back when the witches were burned" Simon speaks, causing the crowd to erupt in laughter. 

Blood auction? Witches? I feel as though I'm going to faint. 

"And of course to thank the allied human families that are upholding this tradition with us today." The crowd does an applause. "Let us start the bidding then, first up....Clair Firment, father of William Bryan Firment." 

Everything happens so fast. I hear names called, then numbers being shouter out. Really high numbers if I'm hearing correctly. I watch as these people are being handed off to another person. The buyer either looks happy or...there's a different expression I can't read. This is so fucked. There's two explanations for this. Black market or sex trafficking. I can feel the tears threatening to spill out again but I suck them back in. Just hang in there. I can do this...I'll escape I know I will. 

When Eleanors name is called I almost start crying again, but I realize she had stopped. Some women buys her, and older women, close to a mums age. Still a pretty women, has a really pretty smile-shut up Louis! She's literally buying another person to do god knows what with!

As more and more people are...auctioned off, I see the crowd more. None of them look nice. I mean obviously if it's either of the explanations I've came up with. They all just look cold and...I don't even have words to describe it. Even when they look happy when they buy someone they still look...dead. I mean you must be dead inside if you're buying another fucking person. A kidnapped person! 

"Louis William Tomlinson, father of Charles James Tomlinson" 

I can physically feel my heart drop out of me arse when I hear those names announced. I can hear some gasps and the chatter increase as my name is spoken. It must be for wealth, because my father's wealthy. Yeah, that makes sense. 

"Move" I hear someone huff into my ear as they push me forward harshly. 

Oh, I forgot I could move for a second. 

I swallow the lump in my throat and look up as I start walking toward Simon. Once I'm beside him my eyes scan the crowd...the "buyers". Their eyes look...hungry almost. I hate public speaking, hate presentations, hate all eyes being on me. It's the worst feeling in the world. 

"Kneel" Simon growls out, nudging my shoulder roughly. 

My eyebrows nit together as I advert my eyes from the crowd and narrow them at Simon. "No!" I scream out, stumbling backwards on the stage. 

I could almost physically see the crowd stand up even though I was not facing them. I quickly scan the room again, my eyes searching for an exit, determined to escape. I find one and have time to move one foot before Simons fat hand grips the back of my neck, his sharp nails drawing blood. With one kick to the back of my legs I've fallen to the ground, in a kneeling position. No....no. "Let me go you grey fuck!" I squeak out, as I try to struggle loose. His grip is so powerful he's literally holding me still.

 I hear a mix of Simons and the crowds laughter from the interaction. It's almost as I didn't even have a sliver of a chance I would escape...and everyone knew it. 

"Do I have 10k for this mouthy shit?" Simon laughs out and then all I hear and see after that is numbers, prices I should say. 

I'm not even looking at the people putting up their number cards for me. I refuse to. Whoever buys me is an awful, cruel human being who's going straight to hell. And not the good hell where the gays are going, the bad hell where awful, miserable people go. I squeeze my eyes shut as the prices being yelled out just keep climbing, and Simons nails have not let go of the back of my neck. I feel almost paralyzed under his tight grip. I feel so powerless...and not in the good way. I squeeze my eyes shut harder, hoping that when I open them I'll be snuggled up in my blankets in my room. Yet again, I'm disappointed. I let out a soft sigh, my eyes glued to the wooden floor below me. Being held down on my knees really hurts, it's a lot of pressure. 

"320k going once....going twice....s-" 

"Half a million" A deep voice drawls outs, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. I can't see the crowd but judging by the gasps and instant chatter, I'm sure their eyes are doing the same. 

I finally lift my head up from my eyes being glued to the floor. My eyes scan the smaller crowd of people, compared to earlier, in search for the bidder. Every face looks a bit surprised. Judging by the high amounts, I'm not sure it's because of the price. I catch a figure standing up from the corner of my eyes and quickly look over.

Blue meets green.

I can feel mouth go slightly ajar and I'm not really sure why. We hold eye contact as Simon starts speaking. 

"Half a million going once, go-" 

"550 thousand" Another bidder speaks up, as he stands up, causing my eyes to carry over to the new bidder. Thus, the bidding war begins. 

I watch in...awe? Or confusion...maybe bewilderment is a better word for it. As two talk men bid back and forth for...well, me I guess. I let my eyes fall back down to the floor as I hear the numbers growing again, until finally the biggest one is said. 

Deep, with anger and annoyance filling his voice, "One Million" Green says, as if that amount of money is nothing to him.

I look back up, watching as the other man tips his hat to Green, a wide smirk pulling to his face. He sits back down in defeat and my eyes flash to Simon, standing above me still. He slowly takes his nails out of my neck and lets go of his grip around it. 

"One Million, going once, going twice....." He drags out, lifting up the hammer thingy, "Sold.." He bangs it loud onto his podium. 

"To Sir Harold Edward Styles" He speaks and my eyebrows furrow as I watch him bow his head. 

I'm being lifted up by two big men in black suits, gripping me arms. I quickly turn to the crowd and watch as they all bow their head, the man who bought me walking from the way back of the room to the front of the stage, the room in silence. 

The two big man drag me down some stairs and to the front of the stage, where my buyer stops in-front of me. I watch as everyone picks up their heads from the bowing position, and my buyer waves his hand as to say "enough." Once he does that everyone goes back to chatting and getting ready to leave I suppose. 

What the fuck.

My eyes follow the exchange of a check to Simons grey hands, then me to greens hands, figuratively. The two big man pull me closer to the man that bought me, before releasing my arms from their grip. He has fairly big feet...I mean, judging from his shoes. And he must be wearing a suit because those are dress pants. He sure has a lot of rings on his long fingers. 

The man in-front of me clears his throat, but not in a gross way, and breaths out, "It is very impolite to avoid eye contact Louis" He says, his voice thick in a mixture of sternness and annoyance. 

Am I annoying him already? Maybe if I annoy him enough he'll want to get rid of me. I could easily do that. I annoy Niall all the bloody time! Alright, that's my plan. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel a soft grip on my chin, my head slowly lifting up. I swallow thickly as the man forces me to make eye contact with him. Christ, he's bloody tall. Like a fucking giraffe or something. 

"We'll have to work on your manners" He says, lips curving up into a half smirks showing a little bit of teeth. His lips are very pink and his teeth are whiter than the walls in my house. There's also a small mole to the right of his bottom lip. "Are you mute, or just being rude?" His words bring me out of...I don't even know what I was doing. 

"I...Sorry, I didn't..." I stumble out, trying to figure out what to say to someone who just fucking bought me. Just bought a bloody person. And he's just acting so casual about it. "I didn't mean to offend you....um, sorry...Harry" I manage out, sucking in my bottom lip between my front teeth. 

His lips curve back down into a more neutral look as his eyes narrow on me more, if that was even possible. I feel as though he's burning holes into my head with those eyes. 

"Sir...You will address me as Sir from this point forward. Anything else and there will be punishments." He says, voice so deep and no feelings mixed with his words this time. At least none I can detect. As he drops his hand from my chin,"Now, stay close behind me as I lead you to my car. If you try to run, they will stop you" He motions his head towards the two big men in suits on both sides of me. Leaning down, closer to me and lips hovering next to my right ear, he whispers, "This is where you address me as Sir" He leans back up, a small raise to his left eyebrow. 

If this is a nightmare, I'm pretty sure it's now incorporating some fucked up fantasy in there as well. Who even is this man? 

"Yes...sir" I breath out, causing a smug smile to appear on his lips for a split second before it disappears. 

He turns around and starts walking towards the exit, my body almost immediately following closely behind him, the two big men slowly trailing behind me. I can feel those eyes on me again, the eyes from the remaining people still in the theatre place. 

Once we exit, there's a car right smack dab in the front of the building waiting for...well, me and my buyer I guess. I take a quick glance around, furrowing my eyebrows from the unfamiliar location. When I was out they must have driven me somewhere away from Manchester. It's still a city, but not one I've been to before. 

"Are you quite finished with your sight seeing?" The deep voice appears and I look up, seeing him holding the car door open for me. 

I let a small eye roll slip, which he catches, causing a challenging smirk to fill his lips. 

I only hum before mumbling "Yes, I'm done" and climbing into the back of the car. 

There's a drive behind the partition and he's just staring straight forward, not even taking his eyes away from in front of him at all. I jump a little from the loud door being shut and look over at Harry-or, my buyer...or Sir I guess. Whatever. The car starts to move and I notice the two bigger man didn't join us in the car. Must've taken another car then. 

"Louis, are you aware of what has happened to you today?" The man speaks, reaching forward and pressing a button that rolls up the partition. I furrow my eyebrows, finally making eye contact with the man again, who's staring intensely into me. My heart begins to race, my breath getting shaky all at once. Panic, it's panic, that's why.

I shift uncomfortably in the car, scooting closer to the door, away from the man. "Yes, I was kidnapped and then auctioned off to some black market sex trafficking rich man" I grumble out, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to make my face look more intimidating. 

Look intimidating against this man? Ha ! You're funny Louis. Apparently he thinks so too, judging by his breathy laugh and roll of the eyes. 

"So you are very unaware, noted." He hums out, looking away and sucking in his bottom lip. I think he's deep in thought, but I'm not quit sure. I stare at the side of his face as he thinks, noticing a lot more about his features. His bone structure is fantastic. That jawline could cut a rock in half. And his hair is longer than mine, longer than a lot of girls I know actually. But it makes him look masculine for some reason. There's small curls in the brown hair as well. He's handsome, I'm just going to admit it to myself. I hate him more than I've hated anyone before of course. He did just buy me like some sort of object. But he is conventionally attractive. Anyone could see that, so I won't lie to myself. 

"I am not a man who uses his wealth to buy things he wants Louis, I buy things I need..." I'm taken a back as he speaks again, slightly offended by the use of his words, but also incredibly confused. Why would he need me...or my dads money? Clearly he's well off he just spent a million on me for fucks sake! 

"I am most certainly not a /thing/" I spit out, narrowing my eyes as he turns his head to make eye contact again. 

He lets out a hum, considering my words before nodding in agreement, "You are right, you're a human, not a thing." He explains, as if I didn't already know, before moving his body closer to mine. "My apologies" His lips curve up slightly as he lifts his hand, running his thumb over my chin, grabbing it softly, but enough to pull me closer to him. 

My face goes soft, and my body almost goes limp in his grip. It's almost what I felt when Simon dug his nails into my neck, but not as scared, more...comfort? No, scared, definantly scared. I swallow the lump in my through, eyelids feeling heavy and my stomach making a funny noise. Great. My cheeks flush from embarrassment as Harrys eyes trail down to my tummy for a split second before back up to my face. I forgot I haven't eaten at all today. And I'm pretty sure it's way past breakfast time at this point.

My eyes grow big as I feel his thumb trace over my bottom lip. No no no, he's not allowed to do that. Or is he? What even is this ugh! 

"I am uninterested in having sex with you, and I'm not even sure myself what the black market is." He laughs out before dropping his hand from my face and turning away from me again. I try to study his face, searching for a lie, but I can't read his face very well. I don't think I'll be able to tell when he lies or not. Dammit, my one super power. "I will explain everything once you're settled in at my house." he finishes, pressing the button to roll the partition down again. 

"Irving, call up the kitchen and have them cook up something for our new guest, Thank you" He tells the driving, knowing he's going to do it without even a response. 

"Of course Mr. Styles" The driver happily obliges. 

Hey, why doesn't he have to call him Sir? Also, what backhanded insult that was. Thank god he doesn't want to use me for sex, but at the same time...does he find me so unattractive he wouldn't think of sex with me? He literally spent one million on me- Oh god Louis that doesn't even matter shut up! I'm happy sex is off the table, and selling my organs. If he didn't buy me for the only two plausible reasons I could think of...then why did he buy me? 

I let out small sigh as I curl up into myself, resting my head on the window and staring out it as the trees fly by. It looks like we're driving into the middle of nowhere. Lovely. Is he going to keep me chained up at his house? Make me his...slave, Oh, that didn't even cross my mind til now. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, wishing and praying that this is all a fucked up dream, that I'll wake up and meet Niall at the coffee shop, go to school and have a normal, boring day. 

I know that it isn't a dream, I've recognized that now. But I still keep my eyes closed, hoping. That's all I can do. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kneel

** Chapter 2: Kneel **

"Louis..." I hear a soft whisper and some pressure on my right shoulder, slowly shaking me awake.

I let out a quiet groan, leaning away from the touch as I drop my legs and stretch them out, the lids of my eyes opening and revealing the back of a black car seat in-front of me. Oh, I must have fallen asleep, I just meant to rest my eyes...and possibly wake up from this dream that has now been proven not to be a dream. The door to the left of me pulls open and I nearly fall out of the opening, before catching myself and looking up. Harrys eyebrow is raised and his hand is outstretched to me.

I roll my eyes and take it, pulling myself out of the car and onto my feet, "A gentleman kidnapper, how fun!" I chirp out sarcastically, adding in another eye roll just for good measures.

Sometimes a nap makes me more confident...and a bit more snippy. How long was the car ride anyways?

The man just snorts, closing the door and dropping my hand from his own, much bigger hand. He's a very big man, not like fat big but, tall and...his hands devour mine. Maybe that's why he's so intimidating. "Have you never been told having a mouth like that would get you into trouble?" The man-Harry, asks rhetorically, wrapping his fingers around my cheeks and lifting my head up more rough than before, so I'm staring up at him. He leans forward, inching closer to my level, face unable to read at the moment. Jeez, this man really doesn't care about personal space huh.

"Quite a lot actually...never been the best listener..." I breath out, sucking in my bottom lip to attempt to control my breathing. I don't want him knowing I'm scared of him, I mean he knows I'm scared of him. But I don't want any physical signs to tell him I am because...maybe I can escape easier that way. I don't even know what I'm talking about- His eyes are so bloody green! They look like emeralds...shiny. If I could just stare into his eyes forever, maybe I'd feel more calm.

What are you even on about? Idiot!

Harry lets out an amused laugh, dropping his hand from my face and taking a step back to create a bigger space between us. It feels more uncomfortable with that space for some reason. "Or maybe you're just stubborn..." He hums, holding his hands behind his back, "Might make this more entertaining." He shrugs his broad shoulders, turning where his back is facing me and starting to walk, assuming I'd follow suit.

I do.

Curse my body for always failing me. I easily could have tried to run, but then again, his body guard men came out of a similar car behind the one we were in. They quickly follow behind me. I look up and holy shit. Where in the hell am I?

Louis, you're not in Manchester anymore.

My eyes grow big as they travel the sight in-front of me. Of course his house, or sha'll I say mansion, would look like this! He spent one million on me without a blink of an eye! How wealthy is this man?

The outside of the mansion is white, all white actually, with a grey water fountain in-front of the building. A mermaid at the top where the water is squirting out of from six different sides. There's blue pillars lining the front patio, if you could even call it that, and a baby blue door. The driveway is a circle around the fountain, leading out somewhere, but I can not see past all the trees circling the property. Wherever I am, it is very secluded that's for sure.

I follow harry up the, six, I've counted six white stairs before we've reached the top of the front patio area. It's not really decorated, a small white swing chair sitting at the way end of the patio with two blue pillows sat on top of it. And then there's a silver, lion shaped door knock on the top of the blue door. How cliche. He doesn't even look back to make sure I'm there before he puts his key in, unlocking and pushing open his front door. I don't even see a glimpse inside before I'm internally gasping.

It's very modern, but also almost renassaince like inside of the home. My nostrils filling with the small vanilla and...tobacco I believe, as I step inside after Harry. My head falls back as I look up at the giant crystal chandelier above us, and above the long spiral staircase in-front of the two of us. This guy has to be apart of a huge drug cartel or something. Maybe even be the head of a mafia! Oh christ, he must be apart of something horrible to own this much. Maybe he's in the illuminate...Probably not. To the left of me seems to be a dinning room area with a table set for about twelve. I can see a small walkaway into what I'd assume is the kitchen. To the right of me there's a hallway that looks to have rooms attached to it, but all the doors are closed shut. And in-front of me is the giant spiral staircase. Red carpet draped on-top of it with some pretty gold design, and wooden railings following it all the way up. This is twice...not, maybe even three times as big as my home...I wonder if my father has searched for me yet. It seems to be getting dark outside now and...does he even notice I'm missing?

I'm brought out of my thoughts once I feel hands on my shoulders, my coat being removed from my body. My heart jumps for a moment before I realize who's touching me. It's a tall man with grey hair, and a suit on. He smiles warmly at me as I watch him place my coat on a rack in a closet near the front door. Oh, that must be a butler of some sort because he's removed Harry's coat as well.

"Alfred, this is Louis...Louis Tomlinson." He hums and I furrow my eyebrows as the older mans eyes grow a bit.

What is the big deal? This is so frustrating!

"Oh...it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tomlinson" He smiles, sticking his hand out towards me and I almost cringe at the name. That's what people call my father.

I take his hand and shake it softly, sending him a sad smile. "I wish I could say the same to you..." I mumble out before dropping my hand.

He seems like a nice man, but it is absolutely not a pleasure to meet him. I don't want to be meeting some butler of the man who's kidnapped me! Well, bought me is a better phrase to use I suppose. I watch as Harry walks towards the dinning room area to the left, stopping for a moment before he hears me following after him, Alfred walking off somewhere. Two women walk in, one with a plate full of food and the other with two red wine glasses. One of the liquid looks thicker than the other though. They quickly place the food and drinks on the table, fit for 12 because I counted this time, and scurry back into the kitchen. I take a fast look into the kitchen, seeing about four kitchen staff in there, each immediately looking away from me once they catch me staring. That kitchen is the size of someones flat. I jump slightly once I feel pressure on my back, but calm down a bit seeing as it's just Harry, leading me toward the table. Just Harry? No, you should be panicking more because it's him!

He pulls out the chair next to the head of the table and moves his hand in a motion telling me to 'sit'. I do, because what's the point in disobeying when there's a plate full of food in-front of me? My stomach growls at just the sight. I'm bloody starving. I watch as he moves and sits on the chair next to me, at the head of the table. The table is a dark brown, wooden and extremely long. The chairs are a similar red to the carpet that lay on the stairs, and there's also a similar, but increasingly smaller chandelier above the dinning room table.

"Payne, Jennings, You are dismissed from my services for the rest of the evening. You may leave now." Harry speaks in an authoritative tone, not even giving a glance to the two men.

One of them clears there throat and steps forward, "Are you sure Styles? This one seems a bit feisty" He comments, making Harry chuckle darkly.

Fiesty? I am not! I look up at the big man and narrow my eyes at him. He's very buff with a big mole on his neck and fluffy brown eyebrows. His head is shaved but he pulls it off quite well, even though I don't like him. He narrows his eyes back at me but it comes if in a playful way. Rude, I'm being serious!

"I think I'll manage Payno," He hums, looking up and staring daggers into my cheeks, but I keep my eyes glued to the buff man. I personally don't like staring into his greens, it makes me confused. I'm always confused though. "Don't you have one to get back to? 'M sure she misses you around this time" Harry laughs again, adverting his eyes up to the buff man as the buff man looks over at Harry himself. Harrys response caused the buff man to cackle, shaking his head a bit.

"Aye, suppose she does" He nods his head towards Harry and I can see out the corner of my eye he nods back. Then the two men leave. I think I preferred them hanging around if I'm being honest, then I wouldn't be alone with Mr. polite kidnapper over here.

I let out a soft sigh and look back to the plate of food in-front of me, tilting my head to the side a bit. Is this for me?

"Staring at the plate won't put it into your stomach." Harry speaks, as if I didn't already know that. Does he think I'm stupid? I sure as hell am not.

"Duh" I roll my eyes, lifting the silver fork that was placed beside the plate and stabbing it through one of the soft carrots. "I'm just looking to see if it's poisoned is all" I shrug, looking up and over at the man. He's holding his glass of wine in his right hand, running his thumb over the top part of the glass as he stares at me. He stares at me a lot.

"Poisoned?" He questions, lips curving up into a smirk that he seems to do a lot. Another thing I really don't like, makes me uneasy. "You believe I would poison you after dropping one million on you?" He tilts his head to the side in a challenging way. "What an ignorant thought" He hums, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

I let out a huff in annoyance as I shover the baby carrot into my mouth, holding down a moan in pleasure from the taste. I deserved this baby carrot. I try my best to ignore his irritating stare as I continue to eat the carrots, then cut into the perfectly cooked steak, and the buttery mashed potatoes. Everything tastes so much better after a long ass day. No thanks to him.

I grab the glass and take a swig to wash everything down, scrunching my face up from the taste. Turns out, I don't particularly like the taste of wine. Harry seems to notice, causing a breathy chuckle to come out of him. I roll my eyes and look up, narrowing my eyes at him a bit.

"Never had wine before?" He asks, even thought he probably already knows the answer.

I narrow my eyes even mores swallowing what's left in my mouth, "It taste like vinegar..." I mumble, slouching some in my chair as I look back down at my lap. "Do you have any apple juice?" I ask quietly, waiting for a response, but after a few seconds I get none.

I quickly snap my head back up, "What? have you gone deaf now?" I spit out, unintentionally stomping my foot underneath the table, which Harry seems to notice. He seems to notice a lot of my mannerisms.

"Applejuice..." He says, seeming to contemplate in his head. "Alfred will get you some tomorrow morning."

I watch as he stands up, walking into the kitchen and disappearing in there. I'm surprised he didn't comment about my rudeness again. Although I don't think I'm being very rude. The least he could do is answer me. I mean he did buy me for fucks sake.

I sight loudly, hoping he would hear for some reason, and kick my feet out under the table, tilting my head back, looking up at the tail ceiling. He has yet to explain to me why I'm here and I'm getting fairly impatient now. I nibble at my bottom lip and-

Wait...he's left me alone. Ha! Who's stupid now Mr. green. I smile widely to myself before scrambling up out of my chair and quietly tip toeing out of the dinning room, making my way towards the blue door. "Idiot" I mumble to myself as I quicken my pace, wrapping my fingers around the handle and-

"This is quite disappointing." The deep, husky voice echoes from behind me. The voice is far enough for me to attempt to run. I turn the handle quickly and crack the door open ever so slightly before a big hand is slamming it shut, spinning me around and pressing me against the door, his hand pressed against my chest. "I leave to refill my glass and come back to see my guest has rudely left me." He tsks out, something in his face changing. Growing hard and...cold, similar to the men who kidnapped me.

I mean his face has been hard this entire time, but never cold. Surprisingly warm and he even showed facial expressions unlike the other people I've seen today. But his face now is...it's making my heart pound against my chest and my breath fall out uneven and shaky. Don't you dare cry Louis, don't you dare. I feel his hand move up my chest and rest somewhere between my neck and collarbones, nails almost digging into my clothed skin. Like Simons did, but his isn't digging as deep as Simons was.

"I am not your guest." I spit out, trying to sound angry but my voice just sounds weak and shaky. This seems to amuse him since an almost wicked looking smile appears on his lips.

His hand moves further up and I feel his long fingers wrap tightly around my neck, not enough to chock, but enough to hurt the skin surrounding my neck. "You are whatever I tell you you are" He says, voice deepening and becoming more...dark.

I squirm underneath the mans grip, lifting my hands up and pushing against his chest but he doesn't budge. Not one bit. He seems even further amused by my struggle with makes me squirm even more and want to spit in his ugly-perfect face. Which I almost do until a voice erupts into the room.

"Mr. Styles, it is past dusk, I think we must show our guest his room, yes?" The voice suggests, seeming to bring Harry out of..whatever he's in.

His grip on my neck loosens and his stare gets less intense. Face still as cold as ice. "Ah, suppose you're right Alfred.." He hums out, dropping his hand from my neck and moving the other down to lock the front door behind me. "Didn't mean to frighten you...Alfred will show you to your bed." He speaks as he steps away, making a distance between us. "Sleep well." He nods before turning away and walking towards Alfred, taking the glass of wine out of his hand and turning down the hallway.

I'm left sort of in a state of shock and confusion I suppose. I tried to escaped when he left me alone, and he caught me. But now he's left me alone again, besides the old man Alfred. None of this makes sense. How can you tell someone to sleep well right after you had your hands wrapped around their neck?? Given, he didn't actually choke me, was just holding me in place really-doesn't matter! Jesus Christ. And he obviously did mean to frighten me I mean fuck, 'you're whatever I tell you you are' What the crap does that even mean?

"Mr. Styles has a bit of a temper, doesn't do him much good really" Alfred speaks again, standing near the end of the spiral stairs now.

My eyes re focus and flicker to the man by the stairs. A temper? You don't fucking say. I shake my head a bit, a loud laugh slipping from my lips. "Temper is an understatement" I laugh out, kind of in bewilderment at the moment. Sometimes making jokes help me better cope with situations.

I begin to step forward towards Alfred, watching as his lips curve into a small, amused smile. Alfred seems to be the only man I'm growing a bit fond of. He could have easily let Harry hurt me...or worse, but he stopped whatever was happening. Personally he wasn't hurting me but- no Louis, he was! I follow Alfred up the spiral staircase, running my fingers over top of the wooden railings. I was promised and explanation and I'm even more confused than I was before. He won't let me leave but he's feeding me and giving me a place to sleep? Seems a little fucked up to me. Once we get to the top of the stairs I'm brought down a long hallway with gothic looking walls and windows that view out the side of the houses. Just a bunch of trees in the dark. We get to the end of that windowed hallway and walk through another, not windowed hallway. There's three doors; One at the front of the hallway, which Alfred opens for us, one in the middle left wall, and then one red door at the very end of the hallway. I follow Alfred into the room, eyebrows pulling into further confusion

It's even bigger than my room at home. There's two dressers towards the door, a desk against the right wall, then a bed in the middle of the room, back frame leaning against the left wall. The bed is all white with baby blue curtains around it, and some blue throw pillows as well. I suppose his favorite colors are red and blue then.

"That door leads to the bathroom...Mr. Styles has left some sleepware in the dressers for you." Alfred informs, my eyes trailing to the door inside this room. A shower sounds really nice right now I'm not gonna lie. "If you need anything, just ring the bell besides your bed. Either myself or a maid will answer to it" He adds in.

I turn my head to face Alfred, raising an eyebrow from his words. "What century is this?" I giggle, sitting down at the edge of the bed. My god that's comfy. "Has anyone ever heard of a telephone here? It might be more useful than a bell" I suggest, causing a quiet chuckle to escape the older mans lips.

"Mr. Styles prefers it this way." Alfred shrugs, moving backwards towards the door.

I roll my eyes to myself and flop down on the bed, closing my eyes. "Of course he does" I mumbler, getting no response but a light door shut from Alfred.

Harry Styles. He dresses like he's from the 40's, speaks like he's from the 1800s, and acts like he's fucking royalty. He makes absolutely no sense. I shake my head to myself, sitting back up on the bed. A shower might help me clear my thoughts maybe. I just off the bed and walk toward the bathroom. The bathrooms even fancy as hell...do they really not have a shower in here? Of fucking course. A bath will due I guess. I run the water for the white porcelain tub, rummaging through the cabinets before finding some towels to dry off with. I set them on the sink top before stripping out of my cloth. I notice some bruises near my elbows and right side in the mirror. Not from Harry though, must've been from falling earlier...or anything when I was bloody drugged. I also notice the nail marks on the sides of my neck from earlier. I wish to never see that gross fat fuck ever again. I cringe as I run my fingers over the marks, slowly sinking into the bath, letting out a huff of air from the warmth against my skin. A bath will do.

After about an hour I'd presume of just sinking further and further into the tub, I decide I've pruned enough and get out. Alfred was right, there is silk pajama in the top drawer of the dresses. Fucking baby blue of course. I roll my eyes and step into the sleep trousers then button up the top, crawling into the bed and curling up.

The night is awful, I toss and turn and even when I do fall asleep I always wake up randomly throughout the night. It's awful. The bed is comfy of course but my thoughts are everywhere and I have this constant uneasy feeling in the pit of my tummy. Eventually I fall asleep deeper than before, only to be waken up by a loud crack of thunder. I jump up, my heart racing and sweat dripping down my temple. I quickly scramble to my feet and push the window curtains open, looking out. It's bright out, but you can physically see the storm clouds rolling in. I hate storms, of course there would be one occurring right now. Just my luck.

A storm actually describes my situation perfectly if we're being honest. I shake my head  and sit back at the edge of my bed, hesitantly ringing the bell Alfred told me to use. Almost immediately after there's a knock on the door then a small women entering the room.

"Is there anything I can assist you with Mr. Tomlinson?" She speaks, fake smile plastered on her face.

I shift a bit uncomfortably before standing up, "Um, Louis....it's Louis" I shrug a bit, sucking in my bottom lip. Not even our maid at home calls me Mr. Tomlinson. "Is uh....Alfred here?" I question, watching as worry strikes her face.

"No, He is out with Mr. Styles...he told me to inform you that there's breakfast waiting for you in the dinning hall" She forces a fake smile again and I nod, which she takes as a dismissal.   
Out with Mr. Styles? So he isn't here...neither is Alfred. Simple. I quickly rush out of the room with determination only to be halted by the buff man standing at the end of the hallway with a taunting smile on his lips.

Asshole.  
I stick my tongue out at the buff man, narrowing my eyes in a glare. I have a feeling I'm never going to be alone here. The buff man just rolls his eyes at me as I brush past him walking down the stairs. His footsteps follow closely behind me. Once I get to the dining room there's an array of breakfast dishes on the table, no one in sight though. Besides the buff man and me. I pull out the chair I sat in last night and start making myself a plate, while the buff man stands against the wall across from me. Then I notice the glass has a different liquid in it today. I grab it and take a whiff before sipping at it. Apple juice. A small smile appears on my lips before I quickly wipe it away. No, it's not nice.

I eat about half of what's on my plate before my eyes snap up to connect with the buff mans browns, "Is your job to stare creepily at me?" I huff out, causing a head tilt from the man across from me.

"Strange..." he hums, biting down on his bottom lip, "He hasn't marked you yet" The man finishes, causing a wave of confusion to rush my face. He seems to notice.   
"What the hell are you on about?" I rush out, thinking hard about his words. Marked me? What the actual fuck does that even mean!   
The buff man just shakes his head, laughing quietly to himself. "Ask your master" He hums out with a shrug of his shoulders.   
"He is not my mas-" my sentence is cut off by the sound of the front door opening abruptly and footsteps approaching.

The buff man and I's faces immediately turn towards the two approaching figures. His green meet my blues and my stupid heart starts pounding again. It means nothing, he just has really pretty eyes is all.

"Is the Apple juice to your liking?" Is the first thing that comes out of his lips, deep a drawn out. He sounds as if he's almost tired. But he seems like a man that's never tired.   
I quickly nod my head, immediately standing up for some reason. No, talking about bloody apple juice is what we are not going to do I'll tell you that much. "Why...why the hell am I here?" I spill out, a bit taken aback by my own words but I quickly catch my breath. If he won't tell me the I'll make him.

"You can't just...just buy someone then n...not at least tell them why!" I squeak out, crossing my arms over my chest. "I demand you to tell me-"   
"Demand" Harry laughs out, stepping closer to me, a wide smirk forming his lips this time. Maybe demanding wasn't the best thing to do. "Alfred, Payne, leave. Now." He orders, and the two men dismiss themselves without anything else.   
Harry closes most of the space between us, lifting up his hand and wrapping his fingers around my chin again, forcing me to look up at him. "Apologize...Now." his eyes grow stern and his face grows...cold again. I feel as his cold face has made me freeze in place and for some reason I listen to him.   
"I'm s...sorry sir" I breath out, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, my chest righting and my breath getting heavy. I can't recognize the effect he has on me whenever he does this. It's almost like my body wants to listen to him but my brain keeps fighting it. Jesus Louis, that's all shorts of fucked up.

I feel his face move down towards mine, his lips brushing softly against my ear, causing a shiver to trickle down my spine. "Kneel" Harry demands, voice laced with some type of emotion I can't put my finger on. Voice full of authority and power. Voice hot, like the color red.   
I feel my cheeks burn bright and I re open my eyes, swallowing thickly. "Kn...kneel?" I whimper out, fully understanding what he means but for some reason wanting to hear it again. Maybe to be sure he actually said that. Why should I kneel for him? He lifts his head, staring down at me and taking a step back. His hand moving down to my neck and a soft gasp falls from my lips once I feel his nails dig into the side of my neck. It doesn't feel like Simons nails did though...feels like my skin wants it- no, stop that right now Louis!   
"Kneel for me." He states again, voice deeper and more dark, eyes looking almost...red. Red, like his voice.

My body falls, landing roughly onto my knees, compliant to whatever Harry demand of it. My eyes stare into his black shoes as I just feel his body hovering over me, gaze staring down at me.   
I flinch some once I feel pressure on my head, body relaxing from the realization it's Harry's hand, his fingers running through my hair.

"Get up" Harry finally says after a good 30 seconds of me kneeling in front of him.   
I listen, scrambling back to my feet and looking up at him, lips parted and eyes big. What just happened? Why did I just do that? Harry reaches forward and runs his thumb over my bottom lip, his face turning more warm as a smug smile forms his lips. "Beautiful" He breaths out, breath strong and even as opposed to my breath and unevenness. He drops his hand and turns, walking away.   
I follow.

I seem to follow him even when I'm not fully sure I want to. It's like my body wants to please him-not in that way though! I don't even know why I'm thinking about my body and him in that way anyways. He literally is keeping me captive! This has to be some weird ass fetish of his.

I kick at the wooden floor underneath me as he leads me down the hallway to the right of the spiral staircase. Did he call me beautiful or was he saying me kneeling was beautiful? Is there even much of a difference. If he finds me beautiful then why wouldn't he want to have sex with me-shut up brain!! He's a bit more dressed down today with a pair of black jeans and a black and red stripped button up. It's a silky button up, you can tell by the way the silk moves against the muscles on his back so smoothly. He's also got his long curls wrapped up into a bun behind his head. I didn't have time to notice his appearance today considering I was kneeling for a good portion of our good mornings. He doesn't even say good mornings, how rude.

He stops infront of the last door on the left of the hallway wall, twisting the knob and pushing it open. He stands outside the room, holding the door open as he looks down at me, nodding his head as to say 'go on in'. I do and even his office space is just as gothic as the rest of his house. I stand awkwardly in the middle of the space, playing with the hem of the silk pajama top. I almost forgot I was still in pajamas...I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere so why does it even matter what I look like really. Although...I feel almost exposed, or vulnerable in this outfit. The bottoms are wrapped around my bum extremely tight and the top is a bit too short considering my big bum takes up a good portion of the pants. I tug at the hem of the shirt from the thought, trying my hardest to cover up the small sliver of my tummy that's exposed. I hear the door shut, the lock clicking, and watch as Harry walks across the room to the seating area in the office. He takes a seat on the black leather chair, making eye contact with me.

"A couch might be more comfortable than standing in the middle of the room." Harry hums, leaning over and reaching in a liquor cabinet next to the black chair. He pulls out a bottle of...scotch? Scotch, of course he drinks that. "Would you like some?" He asks as he pours himself a glass.

I quickly shake my head, walking across the room and sitting at the edge of the red, velvet, couch, across from Harry's chair. "No thank you...I'm not old enough to drink" I shrug, almost immediately regretting my words. How childish of a phrase.

My cheeks heat up as I hear a soft chuckle leave the mans lips, "How old are you then?" He asks.

Is he really trying to have a normal conversation with me? Nothing about this is normal! I'm suppose to be in Maths at this time...passing notes with Niall at this time. Niall would be scorning me for crushing on our Maths teacher and I'd continue to gawk at him just to piss Niall off. Mr. Lawfly has to be one of the best looking teachers ever. It's only been one day but I already miss Niall...I wonder if I'll even see him again.

" 'M seventeen....eighteen next month." I answer, staring down as I fiddle with my fingers in my lap, "How old are you?" I shook back, finally looking up at the man, doing everything to avoid eye contact though.

My eyes watch his lips as they curve up into a playful like smirk before he covers them with the rim of his scotch glass. He hums into his glass as he takes a sip, licking his lips once he moves the scotch glass. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't look at his lips. I sigh internally before deciding to look around the room, pretending to be interested in the office decor.

"Twenty seven" He answers and I hear him shift in his seat before standing up. My eyes move back to him as he travels across to take a seat right bloody next to me. There's a whole other couch in this room! I shift a bit, moving closer to the edge, but if I move any closer I'd fall off.

I finally make eye contact with green, swallowing the lump in my throat as I feel my breath become uneven again. God dammit, I really don't understand why I keep getting like this. "You're an old man" I giggle out, not really realizing the very reasons I shouldn't be making jokes towards my bloody buyer.

Harry lets out an almost cackle like witch laugh, shaking his head from my comment. It almost seems like a genuine laugh, but I don't want to look like a fool so I mentally keep myself from smiling at his reaction.

"Oh you have no idea..." He hums as he takes another sip of his scotch, "I paid a visit to your father today Louis....I believe you deserve some type of explanation for your situation" His attitude quickly turns from light to serious, as does the feeling in the room.

I just turn to confusion, my eyebrows pinching together, "My father? Why the hell...Yeah, I think an explanation might be way past due at this point." I grumble out, lifting my arms and crossing them over my chest. I try and put on a serious stern face but I'm sure Harry can see right through to my utter confusion and small fear.

Did he hurt my father? I don't particularly like my father, but I'd never wish anything bad on him. I watch as Harry crosses his legs, outstretching his arm across the back of the couch, far enough to where his hand is lightly brushing the back of my neck. His other hand holding his scotch in his lap.

"Louis...I will need you to listen to everything I say, because I prefer not to repeat myself, understood?" Harry raises an eyebrow, his face somewhere in-between warm and cold. Maybe more of a lukewarm if that makes any sense.

"Understood sir" I nod, sucking in my bottom lip and watching his face intensely.

"And you will not interrupt me...you may speak once I've finished" He adds in, earning another nod from me. There's not much I can do...I mean he is giving me what I've been asking for.

He seems to juggle his thoughts in his head for a moment before he starts, "During my visit with your father it seems as though he never told you about his job, and what that entails" He clears his throat, tapping his finger on his glass. He seems on edge...which I'd never expect from him. "He works for an agency, HV corporations, it's an organization that has been around for almost three centuries now...it was created to keep 'satanic' murders off human streets" He rolls his eyes, my mind swarming with even more confusion than was already there. Three centuries? How the fuck does something even operate for that long? I almost go to question, but he told me I can only speak once he's finished.

"To be apart of this organization you must be wealthy and powerful, as I'm sure you've noticed...A bit of an elitist thing I suppose." He shrugs, taking another sip of his scotch. "Making your father a perfect fit..." He trails off, mimicking me by biting his bottom lip as he stares at mine. I've never seen him stare anywhere other than my eyes before. "Your family has been apart of the corporation since It was founded back in the 1700s....Your great great great, lots of greats, grandfather founded it actually. Which makes your family the most valuable to our organization.." He explains, my mind still struggling to connect why any of this involves me in any way.

"Louis...your father knows your here. He was the one who sent you here actually. To be apart of the organization your eldest child must be sent to...well, the auction." He clears his throat, watching as my face becomes a mix of confusion and...sadness? If my father knew I would be auctioned off to- is that why he gave me that stupid watch? So the kidnappers would know who I was? Maybe on that piece of paper was my name or something...but why would my father be apart of this? "I mean if we're being technical, one of your great grandpas sent you here when he made the eldest son rule, your father was only doing his job" Harry shrugs, finishing the glass of scotch before placing the cup onto the glass coffee table.

"Are you retaining any of this?" Harry asks, almost playfully, but it doesn't make me laugh, just pisses me off.

"So my father works for some big time corporation that in order to be in you have to give up your oldest son to some freaky billionaires who have strangers kneel for them and all have really sharp nails...Maybe that explains how I got here but why in the hell am I here? Why did my father have to be a douchebag once again and sell my body to some-" My words cut off once I feel a hand wrap around the back of my neck, not softly but also not roughly. Somewhere in the middle. His nails are lightly brushing my skin but not pushing in.

"Watch your tone." He drawls out, inching his body closer to mine. Watch my tone? He just told me that my father has sold me to be some kind of...slave. I'll speak however I damn please! "I understand your upset, you have a right to be, but this conversation will not go well if we let our feelings take over. Understood?"

My head bobs slowly, my eyes starting to cumulate tears but I will not let them fall. They can just sit there. I should be screaming at him, and crying and hitting him. That's what I should be doing, but the way he's speaking is so calm and collective, like none of this is a big deal to him at all. His thumb rubs circles into the side of my neck as he makes eye contact with me again. But this time it seems to calm my breath rather than make it shake.

"Louis...your body wasn't sold, it was what is inside of it. Your blood." Harry explains, voice low and calm, seemingly trying to keep me calm. Would anyone be calm after that statement?

My immediate response is to stand up and...and run away. But my body doesn't do that. It stays seated just staring at Harry in pure confusion and...fear. I feel fear this time. Harrys just staring at me, waiting for a response. I should respond with; 'why would you need my blood?', but instead..

"Thought you said you don't know what the black market is..." I breath out. Stupid idiot.

Harry just stares at me, eyebrows pulling together to contemplate my response. After a moment of silence Harry lets out a deep chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. "I lied...but this isn't that Louis...I won't be selling your blood. I'll be using it." He shrugs his fingers tangling through the bottom of my neck hairs.

"U-using it...what do you...um, using it how?" I stumble out, face feeling warm from everything that's happening. Still, none of this makes sense.

A small smile forms Harrys lip, his dimple just slightly making an appearance. "I need blood to survive love...I'm not human. I think you can figure out what I am yourself" He lets out another breathy laugh, licking over his lips some.

I feel like I'm inside of a whack ass fiction novel. He needs blood to survive? But...those aren't real, are they? He's literally telling you he is one Louis! My thoughts are interrupted by Harry pulling me to close the space between us, his face inches away from mine. "I would never do anything unless I have your permission first...I promise you that." He whispers, moving his hand to cup my cheek, his thumb tracing the top of my cheekbone.

Well you didn't have my permission to capture me and keep me...but I suppose my father signed that permission slip to begin with.

Harry drops his hand and pulls away before standing up, grabbing the scotch glass from the table. "Back in the 1700s my kind and the humans made a compromise. We wouldn't murder anymore of your kind in exchange for an annual human auction. The buyers apart of the auction would receive hospital bags every year they didn't receive a human source." He explains as he makes his way back over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself more scotch and almost downing the whole glass in one gulp. Then he pours another. "I've been running on old hospital, and animal, blood for nearly two centuries now...decided to attend the auction this year." He shrugs, turning to look at me.

I'm assuming I look in complete awe and confusion. Probably look scared too...but mostly in awe. So vampires are real and have been real for 3 centuries...probably more let's be honest. Vampire...I think I might pass out.

"Plus, I was told you bare a resemblance to your great grandfather...the one I started the organization with." He shrugs, as if he didn't just tell me he's thousands of years old.

Thousands of years old and...he looks like /that/? Magic....or well, I mean close to it.

"Well...do I?" I question, finally finding the strength to pull myself up off the couch and walk over to him.

I can't be scared of him. From the little I know about vampires they're obvious much stronger than me. Have sharp ass nails...could possible rip my neck open in the blink of an eye. Also, have this weird kind of charm to them that makes people kneel for them. Or maybe that's just Harry. I didn't want to kneel for that Simon vampire.

Harry lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head as he steps closer to me, a few inches apart now. "Not at all.." He hums, setting the scotch down onto the cabinet, "Much more stubborn and..." His eyes travel up and down my body, making me shuffle a bit on my feet. "You don't need to hide your fear from me Louis, I am aware this is a lot of-"

"I'm not afraid of you." I quickly cut him off, almost not even catching his quick change of subject. I wonder if my great grandfather, the one from the 1700s, was Harrys...well, meal. I watch as Harry raises his eyebrows, stepping a bit closer.

"No? You do know that being what I am, I'm excellent at detecting lies...and you seem to be full of them" He hums, a challenging smirk sneaking its way to his lips.

I scoff at his words, crossing my arms over my chest and matching his raised eyebrows. Maybe if I give him what he gives to me back, I can beat him at his own game. I don't even know what his game is. "Guess you'll never know, sir" I hum out, taking a step back and flailing my arms.

"So...how does this who vampire human thing work then? Are you going to bite my neck everyday now?" I chirp up, reaching down and picking up his scotch. I'm currently being held captive by a vampire, fuck drinking laws. I take a swig of his drink, my face scrunching up. Ew, even worse than the wine.

"Careful, it's not apple juice" He teases, reaching over and snatching the glass out of my hand, downing the rest of it. I'm surprised he's not tripping over his own feet by now.

I roll my eyes at his comment, walking over to his desk and playing with the pens in his little cup holder. I'm not afraid, I'm not. "Does this mean I don't have to go to uni? My father was pushing applications on me but...guess that doesn't matter much now. I'm a vampires food source" I hum out, kind of rambling any type of thoughts coming to my head now. If he's going to be drinking my...blood, might as well make light of the situation. If there is any.

I fell a hand on my hip and I quickly turn back around, Harrys face inches away from mine once again, his body extremely close, but not touching. "Ever heard of personal space?" I raise my eyebrows, causing a half smirk to appear on his lip, wet from the scotch.

"Your neck is safe, don't you worry." He gives a squeeze to my hip before dropping his hand back down to his side. How did he know I was worried? I thought I've been playing my panic off fairly well. "There will be a tutor here every Sunday, catching you up on your school studies. Mr. Tomlinson requested you receive a diploma." He answers, taking a few steps back and leaning against the arm of the couch. "Never been the best at recognizing boundaries and limits...tell me when I've crossed them, yes?" He tilts his head to the side, arching a brow.

Since when did he become a gentleman? Vampires are really confusing. "Yes, sir!" I say in an almost military voice, a soft chuckle leaving my lips from my mocking voice. Harry does not seem amused, but doesn't react in any rash way.

"Surprised you're not slurring your words...do vampires not get drunk?" I furrow my eyebrows, pushing the pen cup to the side and hoping up on his desk. It seems to annoy him, but again, he doesn't do anything.

I swing my legs some as there's a moment of silence, the vampire just watching me. To fill the silence I hum softly to myself, glancing down at my lap. I hate when he stares at me like that, it makes my heart pound and my breath get heavy. I wonder if he knows that.

"Curious little thing now, aren't we?" He says and he pushes himself off the couch, stepping closer to me again, but keeping his distance this time. "Alcohol affects us different...humans urges get heightened, more intense. While our urges are suppressed...makes me more calm" Harry shrugs, moving back over to the liquor cabinet and pouring another. Jesu, How calm does he need to be ? Seems like a problem at this point.

Harry sips at his newly poured scotch and walks back over towards me, setting the glass on the desk beside me. He leans his hip at the edge of the desk, tapping his fingers lightly against the wood. "You entertain me Louis..." He begins causing me to raise my eyebrows, leaning in some.

"You've convinced yourself that I have no control over you. It's amusing to watch, quite enjoy watching your body react while your minds fighting it. Quite cute really" He smiles, as if he just won. But he hasn't.

Even if some of his words are true I won't listen. I'll just cover my ears, easy. "So, how are you suppose to get my blood if you don't bite me?" I ask, completely ignoring everything he just said, hoping to annoy him. It only amuses him more judging by his smile widening, showing his dimples now. I could build a home in how deep those dimples are.

Harry puts his hand out for me, a moment of silence between us before I place mine inside of his bigger ones. That doesn't mean he won. He grips my hand as I jump down from the desk and follow behind him as we walk down the hallway. He doesn't let go of my hand and his grip is far to tight for me to so...he just drags me all the way to the kitchen basically.

"Morning Mr. Styles" the kitchen staff say in almost unison as they bow their heads.

Seriously ? Why is he greeted like this by everyone. Maybe that's why he seems so egotistical.

"You lot are dismissed for the rest of the morning, be back as the afternoon begins" Harry orders and I watch as the staff quickly trickles out of the kitchen. He has them all wrapped around his fingers. They seem like they'd do whatever he demand.

I turn my attention to Harry and hop up on a seat by the kitchen counter, swinging my legs again. Is everyone a bloody giant here? He places a granola bar and bottle of water in front of me, causing me to tilt my head to the side some.

"I'm far too busy to be taking care of a fainted human" The man-vampire shrugs, moving to my side and pulling chair out easily.

"The best way is to show you...do I have your permission Louis?" I notice the wine glass in his left hand and hold back an eye roll. Blood in a wine glass? What a vampire cliche.

I nod my head slowly, looking up at him, who's already looking down at me. "You can take my blood sir" I breath out, the pit of my stomach bubbling up and my breath getting uneven again. I watch as he slits a small cut into his wrist, dark red, almost black, blood emerging out. He lifts his wrist to my mouth and I immediately lean back.

"Wh...what are you doing!?" I squeak, causing a soft laugh to escape Harry's lips.

He reaches forward and tilts my head back some by my chin, "My blood will take away the pain...take away the bad feelings, I promise." He hums out.

I truly don't know why I trust him. I'm not only allowing him to take my blood for him to consume, but now I'm allowing myself to drink his blood? What kind of fucked up mess is this?

I only nod, parting my lips and almost immediately I feel his blood drip from his wrist into my mouth. It taste like normal blood would taste I suppose. Kind of like nickels...but there's something sweet in there too. You're disgusting Louis ! It's blood for fucks sake!

"Good boy" He coos, probably to tease me but it makes my cheeks heat up to a bright red. He is not allowed to say that anymore I've decided. I watch as he gently grabs my arm, hovering his sharp nail over the small vein in my left wrist. I swallow thickly, shifting a bit in my seat. "You smell so fucking good" He growls out, pressing his nail into my skin. Don't think I've heard him speak like that before.

As his nail digs deeper I can feel my breath get heavier and heavier. I don't feel pain at all...I guess he was right. Harry hovers the glass under my wrist to catch the gushing blood as it falls out. My lids feel heavy and I can't peel my eyes away from Harry's face. He looks excited as he watches his nail dig into my vein. I like the way he looks right now. I like the way I feel right now. My lips part open as Harry looks back up at me, eyes connecting. I squirm more in my seat, not out of pain, but pleasure. I don't know how to stop it...don't know if I want it to stop. I dig my own nails into my thigh, biting down hard onto my bottom lip. My eyelids flutter shut and my back arches just slightly off of the back of the chair. I feel his nail leave my wrist and almost cry out. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me? I re open my eyes and watch as Harry set the full, to the brim, glass down, lifting my wrist up to his face. "Beautiful" He hums, dragging his tongue over my wrist and sucking out the leftover blood, not biting down though. My god I wish he would just fucking bite down.

"P...please" I whimper out, not realizing I did that til a good 30 seconds after.

I hear Harry chuckle softly, watching as he wraps a bandage around my wrist tightly. My cheeks heat up even more than they already were and I quickly hug my wrist to my chest, shifting uncomfortably in my seat this time. What the fuck just happened? My eyes are big and cheeks red from embarrassment as I try to turn my body away from Harry. I open my mouth to say something, even though I have nothing to say after I just basically moaned at him, wanting him to bloody bite me! No! I don't want a vampire to bite me what the hell?

"Drink your water before you pass out Louis" He orders, grabbing the glass and walking over, storing it in the fridge. He didn't even drink it? Why didn't he drink it? Does it taste bad...maybe he didn't like how it tasted on my wrist. What am I going to do if he doesn't like the taste of my blood? I sulk some in my chair, feeling my heart pound and tears brim my eyes. I grab the water bottle and start to chug it because Harry's right, passing out would not be fun. I crinkle my nose a bit to stop any tears from falling- why am I almost crying over Harry not liking my blood? That would be a great thing! That would mean he'd let me go. I look up, catching Harry leaning against the sink counter, staring at me. He sure does that a lot. "No need to be embarrassed love, it was a normal response." Harry reassures, crossing his arms across his chest and tilting his head to the side slightly.

I swallow the very large lump in my throat, fixing my posture and taking a bite of the granola bar. "I don't...don't know what your...you're talking about" I huff out, mouth fully of granola. I still stumbled over my words, but I got them out. That's what counts. I'll just pretend that didn't happen. Hopefully it doesn't happen again.

"Right" He laughs deeply, shaking his head some before pushing himself off the counter and walking around to my side, placing his hand in front of me and leaning down. His hot breath brushing against my ear, making the small hairs on my arm stand up. Bastard.

"Blood is much more enjoyable in the evening dear...you tasted lovely." He whispers before leaning back up. He knew I was worrying about how my blood tasted. He seems to know almost everything I'm feeling. Not fair! I turn my head and look up at him, eyes big and lips parted. I want to say thank you but it's not really coming out. I feel like I'm in some sort of euphoric mind space at the moment.

Harry reaches up and runs his thumb over my cheekbones, tracing circles into the skin. "Go get some rest, Alfred will wake you before dinner" He hums out, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

My lips curve up into a soft smile, because I can't really bring myself to speak any words at the moment. I think green is my new favorite color.

I almost fall asleep immediately once I finally lift myself from the chair and up to the bedroom. Whenever I get my blood drawn at hospitals it never feels like that. There's always a slight pinch and that's it. The only type of feeling I get is the needle pinch. So how come my body felt so...compliant? It's almost like my body wanted Harry to take more blood from me...not really almost, I'm pretty sure a whimpered 'please' makes that statement completely true. The sensations I get with Harry are so conflicting. On one hand I'm looking for an escape, and planning a move to run every moment I can. But on the other hand, I almost want to stay. Almost.

When I wake up from my nap I notice a figure standing at the edge of the bed, my eyes squeezing shut then flying open. The figures Alfred. Harry did say he would be waking me up for dinner, must be dinner time. "Ever heard of knocking?" I sigh out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I'm not too bothered though, Alfred doesn't really intimidate me so much. 

"You would not wake if I had only knocked." He shrugs. He is absolutely correct on that if I'm being completely honest. I can sleep through almost anything. "Mr. Styles brought you your clothe from home while you were sleeping. I've laid out some attire for you" Alfred hums, finishing laying out an outfit at the bottom of the bed before leaving to let me change. 

I feel slightly uncomfortable from that thought. Harry knows where I live? Or well, lived I suppose. Do all vampires know where I live, since my families so important apparently. I wonder if I go to school with any, but from the little Harry has told me it seems as though the vampire population is relatively small compared to the human one. Do they procreate the way we do? Why is that even one of my thoughts, Jesus Christ. I eventually get up, walking over to my outfit that was laid out for me. None of our maids ever did this. I notice the dresser and closet full of clothe, my clothe. I'm a little relived that I don't have to wear the same clothe forever now. 

I grab the bright red trousers and slide into them, putting on the white and red stripped shirt that loosely hangs off my shoulders a bit from the bigger size. I slide my feet into my black vans. If I wore red shoes the outfit would be much louder than it already is. As soon as I walk out the bedroom I'm met with a familiar buff man, leaning against the wall across the door. I greet him with a small glare before quickly walking past him. I understand why he's guarding my door, but I still find it extremely creepy. I walk down the spiral staircase, footsteps of the buff man trailing behind before they stop as I walk into the dinning room.

Harry is already sat at the head of the table, which is different from the last time I ate alone. His head immediately shoots up once he notices my presence. Our eyes make contact and immediately that stupid compliant feeling flushes back. Maybe he knows a witch who's put a spell on me or something, because if vampires are real why the hell can't witches be as well. There's a plate of food in-front of him, another plate beside him where I sat during breakfast. And then there's the red glass, and a glass of apple juice near, what I'm assuming is, my plate. 

"How was your nap?" Harry breaks the silence, standing up from his seat and pulling my chair out for me. I hate when he's nice, makes him feel more warm. 

I quickly take the seat he's pulled out for me, shifting slightly in it as he easily pushes the chair back in. "Good...although I don't enjoy waking up to a guard outside my door. You are obviously fully capable of catching me yourself" I scoff out, grabbing the fork and poking a potato before popping it into my mouth. 

Harry hums, sitting back down in his seat and watching me. "So you'd prefer if I watched over you?" He asks, voice so nonchalant about everything. It makes me so mad. 

I shake my head quickly, looking back up at him and shooting him a small glare, wiping it away quickly though. "That is not what I was saying at all!" I protest, leaning back in my chair and slouching a bit, "Just would prefer not to be guarded, I won't be leaving don't worry" I lie, I mean a half lie. I will most definitely be trying to escape every chance I get, but at the same time my body has proved it has other plans. I also don't know if I can take another outburst from Harry. I prefer him like this rather than...cold. At least not cold towards me. 

" 'M not worried." Harry assures, a need of an eye roll from me emerging, but I don't do it. "Liam is guarding to make sure no one tries to take what's mine, that's all. Even as an advance species we still can not do everything at once Louis" He shrugs, lifting his glass up and taking a sip of the...my blood. I feel the pit of my stomach tingle as it heats up, my cheeks doing the same. His eyes never leave mine as he drinks. Asshole. 

"I...I'm not yours." I rush out, trying to make my voice sound strong, but there's only so much you can do when you're watching a vampire literally drink your blood. 

Harry sets the glass back down, rolling his eyes for the first time. Am I making him annoyed? Good. "I am well aware of that Louis, but you are living in my house, using my room, my bed, eating my food. Therefor you are valuable to me." He shrugs, licking some blood off the bottom of his lip. "Now, can we stop this pointless talk? We will continue to go in circles so there's really no use of this nonsense anymore. You should be happy I bought you and not Nicolas, if only you knew his needs with you." He shakes his head, hand gripping around the glass tightly, jaw going a bit tight as well. 

I almost get lost in the whole valuable talk, but then he brings up the reason why I'm here. He literally bought me at a bloody auction! Happy? Is he serious? Not only did he buy me, but he created this whole fucked up vampire human slave auction...with one of my ancient ass relatives! Not only that either! My father let me be kidnapped and be bought by some monster who wants to literally eat me. Happy is most certainly not what I am at the moment. 

"You're seriously fucked up if you think you're any different from Nicolas, or any other vampire who bid on me. All of you are monsters who drink blood, if you didn't buy me I'd be with another who was drinking my blood. You're all the same so stop trying to make me think you're a gentleman, you're not even a bloody man!" I finish my rant, face flushed red hot and body almost shaking from adrenaline. I have a hard time having a filter, most times whatever is in my head comes out my mouth. My father was right, it does get me in trouble a lot. I don't look up after I stopped my little rant, eyes glued to my lap. I can only imagine his face, probably as red as mine. Red in anger though, not embarrassment. 

I hear him take another sip of my blood before letting out an annoyed sigh, his finger nails tapping on the wooden table as he sets the glass back down. "If any other vampire had a mouthy brat on their hands, they would suck it dry and leave it for dead. Then move on to the next annoying human." His voice is deep and dark, filled with annoyance. I don't believe he's cold though, making me not as scared as earlier. My hearts still pounding though. 

I finally look up at him, his eyes turning red. They've never done that before, at least not from what I remember. His face has turned hard, not cold, and have darkened to a soft red from annoyance. "Maybe I should take you back, hm?" He raises his eyebrows in a challenging way, scooting his chair out, "Let any mediocre vampire feast on you." Harry almost growls out, not in the way he did when he said I smelled good though. More intense and dark. I watch as he gets up, turning his back towards me and walking away, in an almost storm like fashion. He's so dramatic. 

I roll my eyes, quickly standing up. His statement made me upset, also a little angry. He can't just go from calling me valuable to telling me he should throw me away. Are all vampires this bi polar? Or maybe they're just all assholes. My face is burning at this point, tears brimming my eyes for about the 100th time in the past 48 hours. I hate how much effect everything he says has on me. My automatic response to all my feelings is to grab his glass and throw it onto the ground, causing it to break, the blood pouring everywhere, and Harry stopping in his tracks. I really can't explain why that was my response. I was just calling him dramatic, but now look at me. I'm the dramatic one. He only gave me what I gave to him. I did call him a monster after all, not excusing what he said though. Harry turns around, his veins under his eyes popping out now, eyes blood red, almost black. I hear footsteps, watching as Alfred and Liam appear in the doorframe behind Harry. Their facial expressions look concerned, or worried, those are the same meanings Louis. 

"Sir..." Alfred begins, reaching to touch Harrys shoulder but the angry man immediately shoves him off. 

Harry visibly swallows, sending a deep glare to Alfred and Liam. "Leave!" He scream orders, voice as deep as the core of the planet. I don't believe it could go any lower. 

Why is this not scaring me? I think I've gone completely mad. I shift uncomfortably on my feet as Alfred sends me a weird look before grabbing Liam and, well, leaving. No matter what everyone always follows Harrys orders. People-or well, vampires seem to fear him. I mean I see why of course. But when he isn't angry he's not scary at all. 

Harry walks towards me until my bum is pressed against the side of the dinning room table, his body inches away from mine. He slams his right hand down onto the table, leaning in closer. His breathing is heavy, and I can see his face even better now. His eyes are a deep red, almost black like I saw before. It's his whole eye though, not just the iris. Black-red covering his entire eye, no white to be found. The veins underneath his eyes are popping out, dark purples and blues. I should be scared...I want to be scared. I want to be crying from fear instead of want, need. My cheeks start to get wet as tears fall down them. I look down at his hand laying beside my waist on the table. I slowly lift my hand and place it onto of his. He doesn't even flinch from the touch, just hums as our hands make contact. As if he already knew I was going to do that. He grabs my wrist with his other hand, lifting it to the small space between us. I quickly look at my wrist then back up at his eyes. There's a small half smirk covering his lips. I'm really growing found of his smirks. 

"Is this what you want then?" He questions, even though he already knows the answer. His thumb fingernail circles lightly around the untouched vein on my wrist. He used my other wrist earlier. 

My lips part open as my eyes get bigger, my head slowly nodding to answer his question. Tears are still streaming down my face but at a far slower pace. This is all so fucked, but I want it. I want him to drink my blood, but not from a stupid wine glass. Is that really why I threw it? My god I'm so dramatic. 

A deep chuckle leaves Harrys lips as he leans in some more. He removes his hand from under mine and reaches up, running his thumb over my chin, then moving up to my parted mouth. He traces my bottom lip, "Use your words darling" He hums, licking over his own lips. 

"Yes....p-please sir" I breath out almost immediately after he calls me darling. I quite like that better than love to be honest. Like it better from his mouth than my own name if I'm being completely honest. 

"None of my blood this time. You simply ask me, no more of these tantrums, understood?" Harry warns, digging his nail into my skin before I can even answer. 

I quickly nod my head, squeezing my eyes shut tight from the pain. The nod was a lie of course, I'm kind of prone to tantrums. I think Harry knows that though. It hurts of course, without his blood. But I...I still like it. My body is getting warm and my breath uneven again. I don't think I'm ever cold with Harry. Always warm. Small pants fall from my lips from the pinch of pain, tears coming slower and slower now. 

"Shhh" Harry tuts, moving his hand that's not holding my wrist and cupping my right cheek. His thumb rubbing the tears away from the bottom of my eyes. "Open your eyes darling" He says, my eyes automatically doing as told. I watch as he lifts my bleeding wrist up close to his lips, brushing just overtop of the cut. "Are you afraid of me?" Harry asks, my eyebrows furrowing in surprise. I search his face, trying to find his emotion but it's hard to read when his eyes are almost black and he's about to drink from me. 

My head shakes from side to side, moving off the table a bit to get closer to him. I don't want any space between us, I want his warmth. "No...I'm not afraid of you, Promise." I breath out, a small smile forming my lips for reassurance. He can read me very well though, I'm sure he already knew that so I really don't know why he asked. He drops his hand from my face down to my hip. His grip pulls me in, closing the small space between us. We stumble back a bit til the table catches us. Harrys lips curve into a smug smile before lifting my wrist to them and attaching. He doesn't bite or anything, no pain. He just sucks the blood from the vein. It's very soft, but also intense at the same time. I reach forward and grab onto his left bicep, digging my own nails into his skin, latching on tightly. Pants and whimpers fall between us, growl like moans coming from Harry though, getting muffled by my wrist. The feelings from earlier is coming back, more intense this time since he's actually drinking from me. I wish he would bit me, I don't fully understand why I need that but I do. His nails dig into my hip and I whine out, back arching and hips bucking forward into his. Harry moans, pressing us together even more, if that's even possible. It stops almost as quickly as it starts. I feel his lips leave my wrist and his body moves back a small bit even though I really don't want that. I could stay this close forever if I he wanted me to. We make eye contact for a split second, some blood dripping down his chin, before he's leaning back in, lips brushing against my ear again. Instant goosebumps arising. I can feel a lot of warmth down...there, but I'm really trying to ignore it in hopes he won't notice. That's way more embarrassing than anything my body has done today. 

"Kneel" 

 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be short filler chapter to get you familiar with the mansion as well as create a little bit of fluff between Harry and Louis, but I wrote a little bit more than anticipated. Oh well!   
> also Liam and Zayn !!

**Chapter 3: The Tour**

The night after Harry drank from me I don't sleep very well. I can''t tell if it's because I took a nap during the day or the embarrassing fact that I had a raging boner for a whole two hours after the incident. I know Harry saw, he didn't speak anything of it, but I know for a fact he noticed. Nothing ever goes unnoticed with him I've come to figure out. Normally I'd wank off and be fine, probably fall asleep after a good wank. But doing that when Harrys bedroom is next to mine...it just felt odd. Not necessarily a bad odd, but not a good one either. More of an embarrassed odd I suppose. What if he heard me...or worse, walked in while I was in the sinful act. Everything I've done in this house was a sinful act really. I wonder what God thinks of vampires, I mean he created them- or duh! The devil probably created them. I wonder if Harry ever met the devil...If any of that is even real. Religion is all a bit skewed in my mind. I eventually fall asleep, but not for very long. I wake up in the middle of the night from loud yelling. I can hear Harrys voice and another one that's unfamiliar. The voices were too far away for me to actually hear what the argument was about. But once I cracked open my door to investigate, the yelling stopped. So I went back to bed. I had woken up once more during the night because on of my bandages slipped off my wrist and I somehow managed to make the cut bleed again. I was too sleepy to do anything about it so I just find the bandage that slipped off and wrapped it back around myself before falling back into a sleep. I woke up the next morning with a clean bandage wrapped around my wrist that started bleeding last night, no memory of ever changing it. I peek under my other bandage to see if it's healed yet. My eyebrows furrow from how much it has healed. It's already scaring over...it hasn't even scabbed yet. There's a knock on my door once I sit up, "Come in" I call out, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I watch as Alfred walks in, standing at a distance from the bottom of my bed.

"The kitchen staff has ran behind today, breakfast won't be ready for another hour." Alfred informs. He's so fucking formal. I mean I know he's probably paid to be, but still. It feels as thought they're all still stuck a century behind...I mean that's probably because they were all alive a century ago.

I move the blanket and hop out of bed, walking over to the dresser. Alfred quickly look down, apologizing for some reason. Then I realize I'm in my boxer briefs. Jeez, it's the 90's, vampires really need to get over how conservative they are. "Sorry, don't like wearing much to bed.." I shrug, not really caring that he saw. I'd sleep naked if It was my own house. I don't really find bodies so offensive. We all have them. "And can you just call me Louis please? Mr. Tomlinson reminds me of my father and...well, he is the reason I'm here" I tiredly laugh out, picking out my outfit for the day. A long sleeved pink turtleneck with some blue jeans, shirt tucked into them. A light blue belt wrapped around my waist. My father hated when I wore pink, said it was a girls color. Colors shouldn't have genders. I feel happier in pink, it's a very happy color. I slide on my pink and blue vans. Topping it off with a sunflower necklace.

"Of course Louis, is there anything you need of me before breakfast?" Alfred asks as I sit down at the bottom of the bed, looking up at him.

I suck in my bottom lip, searching my sleepy brain. I can already tell I'm going to get slap happy later tonight. "Why is my wrist healed already? It was cut yesterday morning and it's...already scared over" I explain, watching Alfred as his lips part open before closing.

"Vampire saliva has healing properties when making contact with human skin...Vampires heal with in minutes, making the humans they feed on heal in a few hours." He answers, eyeing my neck in search of something, but he finds nothing, creating confusion on his face. Weird.

My cheeks heat up when I realize that Alfred now knows Harry has fed on me...sucked blood out of me. It just feels so intimate for some reason and Alfred knowing is a bit embarrassing. Guess I'm just full of embarrassment these days.

Alfred shifts a bit on his feet, clasping his hands together behind his back. "Mr. Styles will be out the rest of the day, might not make it back for dinner. He wanted me to inform you of this...he also wanted you to know that Mr. Payne will be keeping a distance from you, but he is ordered to watch you today." My eyes immediately roll from that statement.

"A babysitter, lovely." I say sarcastically, flopping back down on my back. Why is Harry gone for a whole day? That means he won't drink from me this morning. I hope he doesn't get hungry during the day...I hope he doesn't feed off someone else. That thought makes my stomach tie into nots and my bottom lip pout out. I don't like that thought at all. "So he just expects me to sit here all alone then? This place doesn't even have games or anything" I flail my arms across the bed, pushing myself back up after a second of pouting.

"Games..." Alfred says, his face turning a little confused but also like he's in deep thought. "I'll be sure to have games next time Mr. Styles is gone, you could always explore the house in the mean time...get use to your surroundings." Alfred suggests and I nod.

Exploring a big mansion? Count me in! Although I will be very disappointing if there's no trap doors or secret rooms...why is my first thought to go into Harrys room? His door is red and all the other doors are brown, or white. Who wouldn't wanna explore that!

"Thank you Alfred." I smile and he takes that as a cue to leave, so he does. A few minutes after Alfred leaves I leave. I'm already familiar with my room so no need to spend anymore time in here. I walk out and of course Liam, the buff man, is at the end of a hallway. He makes eye contact with me and sends over a small wave. Was he told to be nice now too? Ugh. I roll my eyes and stomp over to him.

"So this is called keeping a distance?" I raise my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest. He rolls his eyes back, his friendliness going away for the time being. If I annoy Harry, I'm sure I annoy all other vampires. Probably shouldn't be proud of that, but I am.

"Trust me, if I could be further away from a bratty human, I would be" He scoffs, mimicking my arms by crossing his over his chest.

I fake a hurt face, pouting out my bottom lip, "That was really mean" I fist my hands together and twist them in-front of my face as to mimic a cry. Liam does not seem to find that funny. I drop the act and jump a bit on my feet. "Not too fond of humans then, too bad that's the only way you can survive" I laugh out, leaning against the wall across from him.

He just laughs, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "Only fond of one human, she's the only way I survive" He says as a matter of factly, shaking his head a little in amusement.

I really shouldn't find that statement so cute, but I do. It seems highly sentimental coming from a human hating vampire. Harry doesn't seem to hate humans as much as Liam. I have noticed that all vampires seem to look down upon humans though, as if Vampires are the superior creatures.

"Well since you can't not babysit me today" I hum out, kicking myself off the wall and changing the subject. "Might as well make you useful...do you know this house quite well?" I ask and receive a nod from Liam. "Great! You're my tour guide then!" I chirp out, causing a sigh to leave Liams lips, but he ends up agreeing, leading the way. I have a feeling if Liam doesn't listen to me, Harry wouldn't be very happy.

We start in the basement. It's more of a library than anything though. Thousands of hundreds of books surroudning the walls with book shelves. I wonder if Harrys read all of these books...I mean he has been alive for centuries so I'm sure he's had time. I also wonder how many lives he's lived. With that amount of time you have...forever. He must have so much experience in everything. That thought makes me curl into to myself a little bit, making me feel small. All these vampires probably have so much experience, know so much about humans. That's probably why Harry is so good at reading me...I wonder how many humans he's had before. He said for two centuries he's been eating hospital bags and animal blood. But he was alive for a whole century before those two...what if he misses those humans. What if he liked them better...liked the way they tasted better. Maybe I just taste like any old human.

"Louis, are you in there?" I snap out of my thoughts once Liam grabs my shoulders and shakes me lightly. I shake my head a bit, getting myself out of my own thoughts. Sometimes they aren't so pleasant.

"Yeah....'M fine" I hum.

Liam gives me a concerned look before just brushing it off. I look through some of the books, still in awe of how many there is. There is also a piano in the middle of the room, couches and chairs. More liquor cabinets down here as well. There's a writing desk in the corner with a type writer and lots of paper. Does Harry even know what a computer is? I shake my head and laugh softly to myself, following Liam up the stairs. There's mostly just the kitchen, the dinning room, 2 living room areas. One of them has a fireplace and the other has a beautiful view out the window. It must have snowed last night because the trees are glistening with snow. I love how trees look in the snow. There's also a tea room, and a lounge room area with a pool table and a dart board. As well as another liquor cabinet in that room. My favorite room is the movie theatre room though. There's swim comfy chairs and a projected in the back. The wall is completely white so I'm assuming that's where the projections go to. There's even a popcorn machine and coke machine! A candy bin as well. And...a liquor cabinet. Someone's an alcoholic. We make it up to the third floor and I'm familiar with my room but I didn't know there was so many guest rooms. And bathrooms. There's an office/den area that Liam showed me for a split second before pushing me out. My favorite on the third floor was the room full of Harry's clothe. Three centuries worth of clothing it was incredible.

"Was Harry pirate or something?" I giggle out as I run my fingers over a white button up blouse, ruffled at the wrists. "Aye" Liam answers with a small laugh and I look at him in surprise which causes him to laugh even more.

"That was my favorite era actually, living on the sea...a new meal every night, of course that was before the compromise was signed" He shrugs, leaning against the door frame. "Harry was quite the captain, real good with a sword too. The only time I've ever seen him cr...uh, never mind" Liam clears his throughly, shaking his head. I enjoyed hearing him talk about Harry's old life, but I suppose it should come from Harry himself, so I just don't bug him about it anymore. We leave the dressing room and my eyes catch the red door. I watch as Liam walks the opposite way, heading towards the stairs, so I make my move. I tip toe towards Harry's room, reaching out for the knob once I get there. I take it a deep breath and then, pushing it...not open. It's locked. My bottom lip pouts out as I twist it some more, hoping it will magically unlock when I hear Liam's laugh I quickly turn around.

His arms are crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised. "You do know curiosity killed the cat?" He questions, a smug look on his face but I soon wipe it away.

"Yeah...well satisfaction brought it back. People just like to leave out that part" I shrug, pushing past him. "So what's next?" I ask, looking over my shoulder as he follows me.

"A very late breakfast, Harry will kill me if I don't feed you" He says, no humor in his voice at all.

We make it back downstairs and the breakfast is very cold at this point so Liam and I heat it up in the microwave. It's around 12:30 pm now, making this breakfast more lunch. We sit down at the table and I notice that Liam doesn't sit in Harry's seat, taking a seat across from me instead. We eat silently for a few minutes before I get bored and decide might as well spark a conversation with the man who has to babysit me from now on. "Did you get...did you um buy your..." I trail off, trying to think of the right words without offending him.

"Yes...about 5 years ago. She spit in Simons face" He laughs fondly, sipping at his orange juice. I've learned that vampires still eat human food, just need blood to survive. "If I didn't buy her Nicolas would and...Nicolas gets a new human each year. So your imagination can put that together." He shrugs, looking over at me.

Nicolas was the vampire who bid against Harry. Harry also brought him up last night...it seems as thought all vampires know one another. I suppose after centuries it's hard not to know everyone. "What's her name?" I decide to ask, not wanting to delve into that subject just yet.

He smiles, leaning back in his chair, "Chelsea...you would like her. Always speaks her mind...really hated me for our first year." He giggles in reminiscence, rubbing his temple lightly. "Gave me a headache nearly everyday...I hated her as well the first year." He laughs, taking a sip of his juice. "Harry was actually the one who pushed me to go to the auction. Said I was getting to be too much of a depressed fuck and he didn't wanna be around that anymore" He shrugs some. I really like watching and listening to Liam talks about her, Chelsea. It's almost like he...he loves her or something. I'd assume vampires can't feel things like that. In stories I've read they're really cruel and...heartless. I still don't really understand how the whole living dead thing works.

"After the first year though, she grew on me as I grew on her. Now she just can't keep her hands off of me" He smiles smugly and I roll my eyes, giggling softly from his fake cocky ness.

He waves his hand a bit, "It's hard to live without a human though. Sure you could always get blood bags or live off animals but...what if you want to be a vegetarian?" He jokes, causing me to laugh loudly, almost spitting out my apple juice.

Who one a vampire would have so many awful dad jokes. He laughs as well, but it soon slowly dies down and his face turns a bit more serious.

"It never felt much like living without her though, just surviving really. Living for centuries without your human is absolutely terrible. No human could ever know the amount of pain that causes to us...that's what the auctions are mostly for. At least to me I view it like that. There is others that view it as a meal for a year though...Pathetic" He scoffs at the last bit, shaking his head from the thought.

Now I know for a fact he loves Chelsea. He speaks of her as his soulmate. I don't really know if I believe in soulmates but from the way he speaks...it sounds really close to one. Calling her his human may sound degrading to some, but to me it's just like calling someone your person, your love.

"Are you married?" I blurt out, causing Liam to smile widely, shaking his head.

"You humans and your silly traditions" He tsks jokingly, "No piece of paper could ever describe what Chelsea is to me...us vampires have a different kind of ceremony." He shrugs.

We end the conversation there, finishing our meals in silence. A comfortable silence none the less. Liam finishes the tour with the garage. The amount of vintage cars Harry owns is excessive. But the red convertible makes it seem not as bad. I wish I could drive it. It's around 3 ish once we finish the tour. I ask Liam if he give me some privacy for a few hours and he obliged. This would be the perfect time to make a run for it. I'm sat in the backyard garden. It's all covered in snow at the moment but that's exactly why it's so peaceful. I wrapping myself in a big puffy winter jacket and sat on of if the cement benches near the white covered roses. You see the peaks of red under the blankets of snow. Liam gave me a sketch book and some pencils. I quite enjoy drawing, I'm not the best or an artist at all, but it's peaceful.

There's an opening in the far distance of trees. I see another house. Refuge maybe. I could easily make a run for it, probably even make it to that house before Liam notices I left. But I don't. I know I should, it's what makes sense. But my body just won't listen to that. My body doesn't make sense anymore. I spend about three hours in the cold before I realize. My nose is pinky red and my hands are almost frozen. I finished my drawing of the snow color roses though. I walk back inside, setting the drawing down on the coffee table and sitting by the fire. Alfred ends up bringing me a cup of hot coco and informs me that dinners in an hour. I watch the flames of the fire as I sip at my hot coco, growing a little impatient now. What's so bloody important that Harry's gone all day? The tour was fun and talking to Liam was as well, but now I'm alone. And I don't like being alone. Even when I wasn't alone all I could think about was Harry. I hope he's hungry when he gets home, I want him to drink from me again. I also want to ask him why I want him to drink from me and bite me so fucking bad. That's just not normal, I know it isn't, but it's so hard to resist my urges when they're so strong. My fear I had the other day keeps slowly fading away. I fear that he won't like the taste of me anymore...or get bored of me and give me back. That's not how it's suppose to be, I know that. But I can't help it.

Alfred brings me out of my thoughts as he tells me that dinner is ready. He eats dinner with me, as well as Liam which I really appreciate. I don't like eating alone. I don't like being alone in general. I don't like not being with Harry. I don't understand.

I eat about half of my steak, most of my mashed potatoes and none of my peas. Peas are gross and whoever likes them is an abomination. Alfred and Liam are sharing a conversation about god knows what when my ears perk up from the opening of the front door. I quickly wipe my hands off on a napkin and stand up, rushing over to the door. I don't run, but it was defiantly a slight jog.

"Forcing me to go to those boring meetings only makes me dislike you more H" An olive skinned man laughs as he walks in, my eyebrows furrowing together.

Who is that? Harry follows after him, laughing softly from his words. I haven't seen him laughs like that before. That man just said he dislikes him, why would he laugh at that? The man is very handsome, tall and covered in tattoos. He's wearing ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a black mesh shirt under the jacket. He's very punk...punk people intimidate me. They're the ones who use to beat me up in middle school. I shouldn't stereotype though, that's not very nice.

"You are madly in love with me Z, there really is no use in denying it anymore" Harry laughs out, closing and locking the door behind him. Once he turns back around that's when he notices me standing in the door frame from the dinning room. Alfred and Liam are still sat at the table.

I shift a bit under his gaze, cupping my hands together in-front of me and fiddling with my fingers a bit. They seem to have nicknames for each other. Harry doesn't even let me call him Harry...that's not fair.

"Bloody hell..." The tattoo man laughs out, walking over towards me. My eyes grow a bit big as I take a step back, seeing his gang pop out of his mouth. I don't think I've even seen Harry's fangs before. "Seems like you failed to mention how delicious your boy smells...and looks" The mans lips curve up into a smirk as he leans in a bit closer, seeming to smell the air. 

Harry comes up behind the man, patting his shoulder before yanking him back a bit, "Enough, before you make him piss himself" Harry laughs out, raising his eyebrows, causing the tattoo man to laugh again.

I can smell some alcohol on the tattoo man, not so much on Harry though. I shoot Harry a glare from his statement, crossing my arms over my chest. Harry just finds amusement in my glare.

"Louis, this is Mr. Malek, a good friend of mine. Be polite." He introduces, sending me a look that I assume is saying if I'm not polite, he'll be disappointed. Which is the worst kind of feeling to make someone's else feel. I let out a soft sigh before lifting my hand out for a shake. Mr. Malek quickly takes my hand into his, shaking it a bit sloppily.

"Not all of us are superiors H..." He rolls his eyes towards Harry before looking back down at me, "I prefer Zayn, not much of a formal lad myself" He winks at me before dropping my hand and walking past me into the dinning room. I hear him greet Alfred and Liam but only stare at Harry. Harry finally looks back down at me, stepping a bit closer.

"H...hi" I breath out, hoping slightly on my feet. Hi? Really Louis? Out of all the things you could say you chose that. Great.

Harry lets out softly laugh, shaking his head a bit, "Hi darling...did you find something to occupy yourself with while I was out?" He asks, stepping more into my space, but I don't mind it. Not at all, I want the closeness again. If there wasn't so many vampires around I'd ask him to feed off of me. I want that too.

My cheeks flush a light red as I nod my head a bit too quickly, too eager almost. "Yes! Liam gave me a tour and...and I drew in the garden. The roses look really pretty with snow on them. You don't have any games ya know, Alfred said he'd get some though" I ramble a little bit, biting down on my bottom lip to stop my talking.  

Harry hums from all my words, glancing in the dining room and sending a look to them, but I'm not quite sure what kind of look it is. He looks back down at me and smiles fondly, "Would you like to show me what you drew?" Harry asks so casually. Its almost like he can read my mind. Obviously, I drew it when I was thinking about him. Although I've really been thinking about him all day.

I nod my head and take his hand, leading him into the front living room space that has the fireplace. "It's just a sketch really....I really like flowers and they're easy to draw so..." I ramble a bit more, shrugging my shoulders some as I stop near the fire. I drop his hand and grab the drawing handing it over to him.

Harry takes it between his two hands, squinting his eyes as he examines it. There's a small silence between us, making me a bit jittery. I'm already jittery from my sleepiness, so watching him look at my drawing is just making it worse. I knew I'd get that weird slap happiness later in the evening. He lowers the drawing and makes eye contact with me again, reaching behind me and setting the drawing back down on the table. "Beautiful." He says in a whisper like tone, making my cheeks warm up even more and my heart start to pound.

I can't really tell what he's calling Beautiful at the moment, the drawing or...me. "Thank you, sir" I respond anyways, sucking hard on my bottom lip. I notice there's no more chatter from the dinning area since there's more silence. They must have left then. Harry just smiles before moving away, sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room. He leans back and stretches his arm over the back of the couch, glancing over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sit with me." He says and I...well I listen. Walking over to him and sitting beside him.

Harry shifts a bit closer, hand resting on the back of my neck again, his thumb rubbing circles into the side of it. I scoot closer this time, really wanting to be as close as we were last night, but I don't want to be the one to initiate it first. "I need to speak to you about tomorrow night..." He starts, instantly grabbing my full attention. When he sits me down to tell me something I listen and then ask questions. That's what I learned from our last conversation. So I just nod my head, looking up at him with parted lips.

"There's an annual dinner party I host, shortly after the auction..." He starts, shifting closer and running his fingers through the hairs at the back of my neck. "It's all the vampires in the area whom bought a human...so about 20." He continues, searching my face to make sure I'm listening. "They most likely bring their human and...I haven't been to an auction in two centuries so, a lot of them will be talking to you, and about you." He informs, moving his hand to my cheek and rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone. "I just want you to know...if at anytime you don't want to be apart of the party anymore I need you to tell me. I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first so...just use your words." Harry closes the small space between us, our legs now pressed together. "Understood?" He raises his eyebrows.

A dinner party? That's no big deal for me. My father threw them all the time with his work friends...I wonder if any of them were vampires too. Huh. I nod my head slowly, licking my lips. "Understood....are you hungry?" I breath out, nudging my cheek in his palm more once he stops rubbing circles into my cheek bone. This causes an amused look to form his face. I watch as he reaches up and cuts his wrist. I immediately tilt my head back, letting him drip his blood into my mouth and slide down my throat. I can already feel the pleasure. I lift my wrist up to his mouth, almost in his fucking lap at this point. He chuckles softly, grabbing my wrist and pressing a soft kiss to the former scar. My eyebrows furrow once he pulls away, making eye contact.

"I took too much yesterday....we don't want you getting sick now do we?" He coos out, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone again.

I push out my bottom lip into a pout, my stomach bubbling slightly and my eyes feeling watery. I shake my head some from his question, sniffling to hold back any tears. I can't cry over that, that's pathetic. Why did he give me his blood if he wasn't gonna eat from me? 

Harry leans in and presses his lips to my forehead, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. If he kept his lips there any longer I may have melted away. "I will tomorrow daring, I promise" He whispers, grabbing my wrist and getting up, pulling me up with him. "You need some rest for tomorrow...my blood will help you sleep better." He hums out, dragging my lightly behind him as we walk up the spiral staircase. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy after each step. I crawl into my bed once we get into my bedroom. Harry waits til I'm all curled up before whispering a soft "Goodnight Louis" then leaving and closing the door. I feel safe for the first time in a while. 


	4. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)))

** Chapter 4: The Dinner Party **

****

I wake up the next morning with the sound of loud chatter and heavy objects being moved around throughout the halls. Most of the commotion seems to be coming from downstairs though. I squirm around a bit in the bed, shoving my face into the pillows and whining from all the noise. I'm not really a morning person in general if I'm being honest, but being woken up by loud sounds makes everything so much worse. As I'm rolling back over onto my side I hear soft fabric hit the floor, my eyes squinting open from the sound. I lean over the edge and search the floor, spotting a black suite on the ground. I push myself up in a sitting position, eyes trailing to the bottom of the bed where five other suites are laying. Each different colors, one even has a floral design on it. My eyebrows furrow together and- Oh! The dinner party is tonight. I push the blankets off my body, shaking my head to myself. Hell no, I am not wearing a suite. I refused to every dress all proper and posh and fancy like that whenever my father threw parties, so nothing is going to change. Not only do I feel way too posh in suites, but also...I don't feel pretty in them. So that's just a hard no. My feet hit the cold wood as I drag myself to the wardrobe, opening the doors. I push through the layers of shirts hanging off the rack, stopping once I see a mesh pink top, crop top to be exact. That is not mine, god if my father ever saw anything like that in my closet he'd murder me. I trace my fingers down the fabric, a small thought making it's way into my head. Pink is a good color, but...No. There was a mistake I won't be wearing this either. I end up throwing on some Adidas track pants, with mint green lines, and a baggy white Adidas sweatshirt. If I have to dress nice later I want to at least be able to dress like a bum right now. I opt out on wearing shoes because I've come to the realization if I ever want to leave, It won't be for a while. I have to gain trust first. I open my door and jump back once two men walk past me, carrying some type of latter. Rude. I roll my eyes and step forward against once they pass, noticing Liam at the end of the hallway per usual. 

"Morning sitter" I tease as I skip over to him, leaning against the wall across from him as a small yawn escapes my lips. Harry was right though, my sleep was much better last night. 

I'm met with a confused look from Liam and I roll my eyes, "Cause you're basically my babysitter, it's a nickname dummy" I sigh boringly. I thought after yesterday we were on joking terms with each other. 

"I get the nickname Louis...why aren't you dressed yet?" Liam asks, eyeing my outfit. "And don't make some smart ass remark about how you are because you know what I meant" He chirps out before I can get any words out. Dammit. 

I shrug my shoulders a bit, glancing over to Harrys red door. I wonder if he's still sleeping...do vampires even sleep? He wouldn't be sleeping with all these people in his house. "I don't wear suites...make me look all posh and...like you" I smirk, glancing back at Liam, "Plus, it's the morning and...I thought the parties not til tonight?" I question. 

"Just assumed Harry would like to see how they fit you, he kinda took a guess at the tailor." Liam shrugs, taking a step forward. "No suites? Should Harry get you a dress then?" Liam teases, making my face turn into a hard glare. 

"N..no!" I squeak, stomping my foot down. I can feel my face turn red and I'm not quite sure as to why. "I just..just don't want to look posh is all. Why can't I wear some nice jeans? Why does Harry even care so much it's just dinner" I huff out, a bit annoyed now. I don't want to wear a suite, and Harry is not going to force me into one! I am figuratively and literally putting my foot down. 

Liam just shakes his head in amusement, "Fine, but I'm not taking shit for this. I tried." He gives up, turning around and heading his way down the stairs. I suppose he wants me to follow after him. And I don't in protest, but then my stomach makes a loud grumble and...I like food too much to be stubborn. I quickly speed up and catch up to him, following him down the stairs. Why would I want to wear a dress? Dresses are for...for girls. I swallow thickly, stepping into the kitchen with Liam. My eyes grow big at the sight. There's about double the amount of staff there usually is, and everyone is scrambling to make food.

"Your breakfast Mr. Tomlinson" One of the cooks place on the counter top besides me. It's just some pancakes and sausages, a glass of orange juice this time. Must have drank all the apple juice. I glance over at Liam who's already looking at me, mouth open to speak. "Harry's in his den...the dinning rooms being done for tonight so he's asked you to eat in there" Liam informs, pulling out a chair in the kitchen and slouching down into it. A plate of food is set down in front of him. His den, that doesn't sound intimidating at all. I sigh and grab my plate and glass, making my way down the first floors hallway and to the dens door. I have family decent memory so I remember where it is from the tour yesterday. Plus, there's some boring classical music playing from under the door. Of course Harry would listen to that. I knock once, very lightly, before just pushing the door open. He's the one who told me to come here anyways. I walk in and immediately meet Harrys eyes. He probably already knew it was me, he's told me before that he can smell me from a mile away so. 

"Adrian is more than welcome to join you Marcel, see you two tonight then, yeah?" Harry speaks, not to me of course. So he does have a telephone in this house. One so far. It's black and has one of those spiny dials. An older telephone, but a telephone none the less. I walk over to him slowly as he he hangs up the phone a quick 'bye'. I notice the scotch in his other hand and almost roll my eyes. 

"A bit too early for that innit?" I let out a breathy laugh, sitting down on the chair across from his. It's similar to his office set up, but more...manly. More den like I suppose. Except no dead deer hangings anywhere. I place my plate on the wood table, scooting a bit closet to it. 

Harry leans forward, holding his scotch in his two hands between his legs, "No suite." He hums out, more of a statement rather than a question, considering it's an obvious. "Did you not fancy any of the ones I picked?" He asks, voice sounding a bit disappointed. Actually the suites were all nice and I'm sure they'd looks really good on someones like Liam or...maybe even Harrys friend he brought over last night. But not for me. 

"They were nice..." I shrug a bit, shoving a small bite of pancakes into my mouth and glancing back up at him, "I don't wear suites" I mumble out through the food that's in my mouth, shifting a bit on the chair and swallowing tightly. Harrys not wearing a suite either, so why do I have to so early? Suppose to make sure it fit I guess. He's wearing some black slacks with red up the sides, the bottoms bell bottoming out. With a black sheer button up tucked in. Maybe the pink shirt was Harrys and it got mixed up or something. I couldn't picture him in it though. "I...I just don't like how they make me f..feel" I explain as his stare starts to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. Mostly because I can't tell if he's mad or whatever he's feeling at the moment. Maybe he's contemplating. "I-" I go to explain even more, but Harry puts his hand up as a way to tell me to 'shut up' really, so I do. I watch as he stands up and walks over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself another glass of scotch. I just noticed he ignored my comment about day drinking from earlier. He walks over to the pool table in the middle of the room and leans against it, tilting his head over at me. 

"Here." He speaks, pointing his finger to the spot in-front of him. What? Does he think I'm a bloody dog or something? I furrow my eyebrows, looking up at him only causing him to raise a challenging eyebrow at me, moving his finger to point at the front of him again. God dammit. I let out a soft sigh and stand up, stepping over to the spot he's pointing at. "Woof woof" I roll my eyes, a wide smirk forming his lips. Of course he finds some weird sadistic amusement in this. He says something, and I listen. 

His hand reaches out slightly, his fingers lightly brushing up my arm, starting at my wrist and ending at my forearm. He then grabs my forearm, pulling me a bit closer to him, the space between us almost closing fully. "What would you like to wear then love?" He asks, voice low and...soft almost. Like it was last night. But there's also a hint of something else in there I can't place my finger on. His grip on my forearm loses, but he doesn't let go, just rubs his thumb into circles against my skin. He could easily bruise me if he tried hard enough, not even hard enough, my skin just bruises easily. 

 I swallow a bit, shrugging my shoulders some, "Maybe some nice jeans and a black turtle neck.." I suggest, already knowing he won't like that suggestion. The sigh that leaves his lips tells me that I'm right. 

"Louis, this is a formal event and I will not let your attire speak otherwise. If not a suite then there is only a handful of other options" He says and I immediately push his hand off of my arm, stepping a good distance back. Confusion rushing over his face. 

"I am not wearing a damn dress!" I squeak out, crossing my arms over my chest as a small pout forms my lips. "Why does it even matter what I dress like? You're the one who's hosting this weird vampire dinner anyways." I grumble out, watching as his face turns from confusion to amusement very quickly. 

"A dress?" He raises his eyebrows, stepping closer to me again, a smirk forming his lips yet again. He really needs to stop doing that. "I was not aware you fancied dresses...shall I go back out and find you one-" 

"No!" I chirp out, quickly covering my mouth. Probably shouldn't have interrupted him, but it seems to amuse him even further. "I...I mean no thank you I...I have some grey slacks and braces...could I maybe just wear those with like, a dress shirt?" I ask, a bit too eagerly. Why does everyone think I like dresses? I mean I suppose I was the one that brought it up this time but...the way he worded it seemed like- I don't even know anymore. 

Harry just hums, stepping back again and grabbing his scotch, taking a sip. "That will do, so far there is more guests than I've anticipated." Harry begins, making eye contact with me again. "Nicolas will be here and you will keep your interactions short with him, understood?" Harry warns, face a bit more cold than before, still warm though. I wonder why Harry dislikes this man-vampire, so much. Liam showed some dislike in him as well, almost hate I would say. I vaguely remember what he looks like. At the auction I was a bit more preoccupied in being terrified than remembering faces. I'm sure I'll know who he is though. 

I nod my head, stepping a bit closer to Harry this time, "Understood!" I chirp, rocking a bit on my feet. "Can I ask why you don't like this Nicolas guy?" I ask anyways, my curiosity taking the best of me. 

"No." Harry says, downing his scotch before walking past me and sitting back down on his chair. 

That was the end of that conversation I guess. I eat my breakfast as Harry continues to make phone calls. I try my hardest not to eavesdrop, but he's literally sitting right across from me. It's nothing important anyways, just calling the guests that will be here tonight. Suppose he needs a head count. I finish my breakfast as he continues the calls, so I decide to get up and look around the den. I separate the pool balls into colors and stripes before putting two in each basket thingy. He finally ends his final call and walks over to me. He tells me the amount of humans and vampires attending the dinner tonight, more than he intended apparently. 41 vampires and 29 humans. Some of the vampires wanted to bring there vampire friends, or family I guess. Harry then drinks from me. It feels the same as the last two times, my heart pounding and my breath heavy. He only sucks, doesn't bite per usual. I try to hold my whimpers and whines in at first but there really is no use anymore. I've already embarrassed myself enough. Good thing my oversized sweatshirt covered the hard on that happens after he's done. My want for him to just bite into me is only getting bigger and more needy as he continues to drink from me. I don't know why I want it so bad, I just know If I don't have it I might go insane. It feels almost like a need at this point now. Harry does more hosting stuff I guess throughout the day. As I make myself home in the basement library. It gets a bit boring watching people decorate and bicker for hours on end. Harry is very much a perfectionist I've come to realize. If one thing doesn't go his way, he gets a bit irritated. I read half a book by the time Alfred is telling me it's time to get dressed. Walking through the house to get to my room makes my nerves grow even bigger. The decorations are beautiful and the dinning room now has a large square of tables, circling around the chandelier handing above the middle. A table full of dishes in the middle of all the other tables. The dinner party seems like a bigger deal now that the decorations are all finished. Once I'm in my room I change into my grey slacks and tuck in my white button down with yellow stripes going down it. It's my easter church shirt. I match it with a pair of brown braces/suspenders, and brown dress shoes. These are the only slacks I wear because they hug my bum, instead of flattening it. I brush out my hair and fluff out the front of it. I'm missing a necklace. I smirk deviously to myself and I rummage through the dresser drawer. I move to the mirror and fix the cross necklace so it's in the center of my chest. I think I'm pretty funny. I walk out of my room and notice Liam at the end of hall, dressed a bit more fancier than usual. His blazer is longer, ending near the middle of his bum and he's wearing a ring on his wedding finger. Not a wedding ring though. 

I let out a wolf whistle as I walk towards Liam, "Very handsome" I hum out, his eyes meeting mine and a small chuckling falling from his lips. 

"Why thank you, Chelsea is attending tonight, gotta impress my lady" He winks at me and I roll my eyes, leaning against the wall beside him. "You look very cute" He teases, reaching up and pinching my cheeks.

I quickly swat his hands away, sending him a playful glare. Butthead. I open my mouth to respond back before Alfred appears from the stairs. "Mr. Styles would like all workers to meet in the dinning hall." He announces, mostly to Liam, then turns his attention to me. "Louis, he's requested you to meet him in the den before the night starts. He'd like a word with you." Alfred says before turning and walking away. Liam nudges my shoulder before heading down the spiral staircase. I do the same shortly after. 

Walking into the den Harry is leaned against the pool table, legs crossed and hands held behind his back. My eyes fall up and down his body, my brain trying to take his outfit in. He could not be any more extra. A silk red top paired with some black slacks. That would be fine. But he's got a long, almost robe like, blazer over top where it is tight down the arms, then flairs out towards the wrists with black feathers around the cuffs. Not to mention the pounds of rings he's got covering his fingers. Except his left ring finger for some reason. To top it all of he's wearing black under his eyes. Not on the top lid, but under the waterline. I've only seen punks wear makeup before, besides girls. He looks straight out of some shitty vampire novel, or movie. He looks good. He pushes himself off the table and struts over to me, a deep, breathy chuckle leaving his lips as he invades my space. 

Harry lifts his hand up, lacing his fingers around my cross, examining it almost, "Clever" He hums, dropping the necklace and lifting his hand to my neck. He meets my eyes again, hand sliding over the side of my neck, nails lightly scratching the back as he pulls me closer to close most of the space between us. His eyes break from mine for a split second to eye my attire, before meeting mine again. "You look very pretty darling" He speaks softly, thumb rubbing up over my jawline. "Sightly disappointed you chose not to wear a dress, but pretty none the less" He hums out, licking over his lips. I can feel my cheeks heat up from that comment, my eyebrows knitting together. He wanted me to wear a dress? Is he teasing or being serious? He didn't laugh or anything so he must be serious. Before I have time to speak he drops his hand and takes a step back, holding his hands behind his back. My skin already misses his warmth. I hear the door bell and then soon some chatter down the halls. I suppose that means guests are already showing up.  

"If at any point you leave my side tonight, Alfred will accompany you. And if he doesn't you must seek him out, understood?" Harry warns, eyes staring into me deeply. 

I nod slowly, stepping closer towards him. "Yes sir" I answer, sucking hard onto my bottom lip. My stomach is in butterflies and my heart is ponding from my nerves. The chatter is getting increasingly louder and the opening and closing of the front door continues. Harry reaches out his arm towards me and I take it, gripping onto his bicep tightly. I don't want to leave his side. At least not for tonight. We walk out of his den and down the hallway. As we enter the living room area the chatter quickly falls and it becomes almost completely silences, only the sound of Alfred opening the door to let more guests in breaking it. Being in a room when the majority people in there are vampires is incredibly intimidating. Especially when every single set of eyes, including humans, is on you. And Harry. After a moment of silence and stares every creature in the room bows their heads. It reminds me of the auction, when Harry walked over to get me. Why do they bow their head to Harry? Am I suppose to? I look up at him for any type of explanation, only to find him opening his mouth to speak.  

"Thank you." He speaks, voice deep and...powerful. Every head moves back up, almost in creepy unison. He continues. "Welcome, Vampires and their humans, Dinner will be served in thirty. If any vampire has not eaten today, you may do so in the room across from the kitchen. And you may do so in a civilized manor or my friend Malek over here will kick you and your human out." He finishes. I finally notice the familiar man standing against the doorway right next to Harry, smirking widely from Harrys words. A civilized manor? Is it even possible to make drinking from someone civilized? I suppose Harry is close to it. He probably means no biting I assume. I wonder why he doesn't bite me. My eyes scan the room as the chatter picks up again. There's some humans kneeling beside their vampires. Some are not, but a good handful are. Harry doesn't make me kneel all the time. Their knees must really hurt. I also notice bite marks covering nearly all of the humans necks. I thought biting wasn't allowed, that's why Harry doesn't bite me. Maybe I'm thinking too deep into things. 

"You always know how to make an entrance mate" My thoughts are broken out of from the rough familiar voice. I look over, seeing Zayn, the one I met yesterday, standing in front of Harry and I now. "Dangling a human with no marks around your arm, that's really looking for trouble now" He laughs, nudging his shoulders with Harry. Harry only laughs, nudging the Zayn guy back. He acts a bit different around Zayn, much more comfortable seeming. I want him to act like that around me. I mentally roll my eyes to myself and drop my hand from his arm, inching a bit more further away, so I'm not 'dangling' from his arm anymore. I can feel Harrys confused look but I just ignore it. And so does Harry judging from the conversation about god knows what the starts between Harry and Zayn. I kinda zone out a bit. It's not that I don't like Zayn. He actually seems the most normal out of all the vampires I've met. Seems the most...in this era really. And he's done nothing wrong to me. Been really nice to me actually. And he seems to make Harry happy. Suppose that's the problem in my fucked up brain. I want to make Harry happy like that. I mean I know he feeds from me and that makes him have some type of fulfillment but I....I don't even know what I'm talking about. Why have all of a sudden I decided I want to be here? God this some fucked up type of Stockholm syndrome shit. Harry is magic and compelling me in some type of way to want to be here. Yup, that's what I'm going with. I watch as some vampires drag their humans behind them, heading towards the kitchen. They must be going to feed on them. I wonder what it looks like, I wonder what it feels like to be bitten. I think I would like it. I know I would. But I'd never admit to that. I feel a tight squeeze on my arm as I stumble back to Harrys side. I quickly snap out of it, looking up at Harry. He doesn't look very happy, but not mad either. Or annoyed. I think more concerned, but I may be reading that wrong. I never know anymore. But I want to know. Zayn seems to know how Harry feels. Not fair. 

"Louis, it is very impolite to ignore someone when they are speaking to you." Harry says, nails scratching the skin on my arm causing me to pout out my bottom lip. I didn't even hear him! It's not my fault they were having their own conversation when I was standing right here. Include me in the beginning if you want me to listen. My attention span is very small. 

My lips part open as I glance at Zayn, who's finding amusement in our interaction, before I quickly look back to Harry, "But I-" I start but am quickly cut off. 

"Apologize, now." He warns, narrowing his eyes down at me. 

I boldly roll my eyes before looking back towards Zayn. I go to apologize, like I was told to do, but Zayn beats me to it. "Never mind that, no worries mate" He says, patting my shoulder enough to make me stumble more towards Harry's side. "So...any thoughts on Harrys annual cult like gathering?" Zayn cackles, causing Harry to send his a joking glare. My mouth opens and closes as I glance around again, feeling Harrys hand drop from my arm. Any thoughts? A lot actually. 

"Strange.." Is all that comes out my mouth though, making Zayn laugh even deeper. I can't help but smile shyly, a quiet giggle spilling from my lips. Okay, he isn't too mad really. 

"Wait til you see the feeding room" Zayn hums, causing Harry to grab my arm again. It's not like I'm going to run away or anything, he really doesn't need to hold me. "He will not be near that room tonight. No need for it." Harry speaks, voice deeper than usual and some type of annoyance spilling through. Is he annoyed with me or Zayn. Probably me, he seems to find me annoying sometimes. Harry pulls me even closer to his side, causing me to look up, making eye contact with his greens. 

"Louis..." He breaths out, voice low enough for only me, and maybe Zayn, to hear, "Go take a seat at the table. I will join you in a moment." He orders and I nod slowly as he lets go of my arm. 

As soon as I start walking towards the dinning room, I see Alfred falling behind me. Suppose I'll never be alone at this party then. I take a seat in the spot next to where Harrys chair is. There's a few people sat already, patiently waiting for their meals. In the middle of everything there's two chefs, pouring glasses of wine for everyone. I sigh as one of the chefs pours some wine into my glass. Suppose apple juice is not fancy enough for a dinning party. I roll my eyes before grabbing the glass and sipping at it, my face scrunching up. Gross, still taste gross. I feel a body sit down not the chair besides me, quickly downing the glass of wine as I look over at her. She has long curly blonde hair, a purple sparkly dress on, and bright green eyes. Her nude lipstick brimming the glass she just chugged. I notice the marks on her neck and smile. Not a vampire. 

"Hello!" I chirp out, watching as she looks over at me, raising her eyebrows. Confusions rests on her face for a moment before surprise takes over. 

She leans in a bit closer, squinting her eyes at me. "Oh..." realization hits her face before she hides it with a bright smile, "Hi love, Louis yeah?" She guesses, causing me to nod in response. I go to question how she knows me but she beats me to it. "Chelsea," She points to herself. She has a very pretty, thick, Scottish accent. "Liam's filled me in on you, told me all about the tour he gave you and...Harry and you" She shrugs, grabbing the glass as soon as it's refilled and chugging it down. "Gotta get through these parties somehow, aye?" She says, probably responding to my big eyes and shocked face. I giggle softly from her words, shrugging my shoulders a bit. Harry and me? What does that even mean. 

"Liams very sweet...he babysits me sometimes." I giggle even more, grabbing my own wine and sipping at it. Still gross. "I didn't really like him at first, seemed too posh and formal but...I like the way he talks about you." I smile softly at Chelsea as she laughs loudly, shaking her head. 

"I'm sure he's got a whole lot of words about me, Ha!" She nudges my shoulder, leaning back in her chair a bit. "Harrys got him on babysitting duty then? Seem a bit old to need a babysitter" She teases and I roll my eyes playfully, nodding in agreement though. She lifts her full glass again up to mine, and I do the same clanking our glasses together. I like her. We chatter a bit about Liam and it somehow moves to the auction. She tells me about her auction and I tell her about mine. Only difference is she had been told by her father what was happening to he before it happened. Mine decided to keep me in the dark. The conversations somehow drifted into Harry territory though. 

"It is a very strange situation innit?" She hums out, finishing her third glass of wine, as I'm finally onto my second. I look at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, so she elaborates. "You don't have any marks...but you act like you do" She shrugs, taking another chug of her drink. What does that even mean? I keep hearing people talking about that. Why does it matter if Harry bites me or not? "Am I suppose to? Have...have a mark?" I ask quietly, chugging some of my own wine but I don't finish it. 

I keep my eyes glued to my lap as I fiddle with my fingers, trying to distract myself from my own swarming thoughts. "Most bite within the first few hours of getting a human...I'm sure Harrys just waiting til you want it. Quite nice of him if you really think 'bout it...Liam waited for me but my needy arse wanted it by the third day" She cackles out. 

I do want him to bite me, but I'm not quite sure what it entails. If he's waiting til I want it, what makes it such a big deal he is willing to do that? I go to say something to Chelsea but when I look up Harrys placing a hand on my left shoulder, squeezing there softly. "Chelsea, bad mouthing me already?" Harry smirks, causing her laughs to continue. "Well who would I be if I wasn't?" She raises her eyebrow and I fully expect Harry to be mad or at the least annoyed, but he laughs. Even worse he leans down and kisses her cheek. 

"Nice to see you, looking lovely as ever." He compliments, making me squirm some under his touch. He can't just kiss someones cheek right next to me! I mean...he can. He just did. But I don't like the feelings that came with that. I know it was a friendly hello kiss, I'm well aware. But my body doesn't react that way. When he turns to face me I quickly turn my head, staring at the dinning room wall. I fully expect him to make me look at him but he doesn't. Just lets go of my shoulder and walks around me, sitting at his seat. The chefs begin serving the salad, the started I suppose. It's really good, coming from someone who really doesn't likes salads. Doesn't like much vegetables in general. There's chatter amongst the table, but I stay relatively silent, unless Chelsea speaks to me. But she's more focused on Liam once he sits beside her. After the salad there's a soup. Harry hasn't spoken to me once during dinner, he's just speaking to Zayn who's beside him, and the man beside Zayn. Zayn doesn't have a human I've noticed. The only reaction I get out of Harry before the main course is when he lightly grips my thigh when I start slurping my soup. I roll my eyes in irritation, but stop. 

The main course comes out, and it's steak, broccoli, potatoes, and corn. Is stab my small potato with my fork and pop it into my mouth, finally looking up at Harry, who's already looking at me. 

"Something wrong?" He asks me, tilting his head to the side in confusion. As if he doesn't already know. Guess I have to spell it out for him. Stupid vampire. 

I roll my eyes as I finish chewing my potatoes, swallowing and chugging the rest of my wine. He notices the wine and raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Fine. "You aren't talking to me.." I hoped it would come out a lot more strong than that, but it came out soft and breathy. Fuck. An amused smile tugs at his lips and I huff out, pouting my lips and sinking some in the chair. It's not funny! 

"Neither are you, silly boy" Harry shoots back, eyebrows still raised as he brings his glass to his lips and drinks. My mouth opens, then closes because...I suppose he is right-no, I'm right! 

I pout out my bottom lip even more, glaring up at him through my lashes. No, he's suppose to speak to me first. I'm in a room full of vampires and their humans and he's ignoring me! How is that fair even in the slightest. "You greeted Chelsea and didn't even say Hi to me! You even kissed her on the cheek...completely ignoring me" I shake my head, crossing my arms up over my chest. We're very close at the table so I'm not worried about anyone listening in, and even if they did I wouldn't care at the moment. 

"Ah," Harry hums, setting his glass down, a smug smile forming his face now, "I did not realize you wanted a kiss" He says, eyes locked to my lips. I feel my cheeks heat up and my stomach tie in knots. That is not what I was saying at all! I quickly shake my head as he leans a bit closer, squirming in my seat. 

"No...no I..." I breath out, feeling his hand grip my chin, lifting my head up so our eyes meet. His hand moves up to cup my face, his thumb deciding to rub circles into my cheekbone again. Asshole. Every time he touches me I feel like melting into the ground. "I just..just wanted you to s-say Hi..." I suck a hard break in, attempting to control myself at the moment. I didn't want him to kiss me, no I did not. He can kiss whoever he wants to I don't care. That's a big lie, he is not allowed to kiss people-no, he is. It was a friendly kiss Louis it's fine. Why do I even care about any kiss? Ugh. 

Harry hums, nodding his head slowly in understandment. I think he knows I may have possibly wanted a kiss too. "I apologize then...are you enjoying your meal?" He asks, king at changing subjects at this point. But I just let him. 

I nod slowly, grabbing my fork once he drops his hand from my cheek, and picking up some corn and popping it in my mouth. "Are you not hungry?" I ask bluntly, not really sure where it came from and it seemed to surprise Harry a bit too. 

Harry clears his throat, taking a big sip of his wine once more before it's gone. "Not right now, no...I'm fine from this morning." He says, and that seems to be the end of that conversation. 

Throughout dinner he switches between talking to Zayn, and making sure I'm okay. I am okay, more okay than I thought I'd be actually. This all seems almost too normal for me. Too comfortable. Every once and a while I glance over at other people sat at the table and they stare at me, a lot of anger in their eyes for some reason. I don't understand why. They serve some vanilla ice cream with brownies for dessert. That's my favorite part of the whole meal. Harry seems to notice too as he lifts napkin and wipes the chocolate from my face, calling me a 'messy boy'. That phrase made me the most hot all night I think. I wanna hear him say that more for some reason. Once dinner finishes everyone disburses, either leaving the house all together, going off to different rooms to chat more, or going to that..feeding room. It just peeks my curiosity even more with everything that's happened tonight. But Harry doesn't want me going in there. I always listen to Harry...I wonder what would happen if I didn't. 

"Louis..." I feel Harrys hand press against my shoulder as he stands up from the table, "I will be in the den, playing pool with some friends, would you like to join?" He asks. 

Pool? God that has to be one of the most boring games ever. Of course Harry likes it. I bet he enjoys golf as well. If he ever goes outsider. I shake my head a bit, sinking some in my chair, "No thank you...sir" I breath out, watching Harrys face turn into...is he sad I said no? I send him a soft smile, not ever wanting to see that face again. He quickly smiles back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. Oh god, I can feel eyes on us again but I don't care. My body is in a blissful fire at the moment. "Be good" He whispers once he pulls away, sending me wink before heading off into the den with Zayn and Liam. I watch as he leaves, noticing Chelsea left with them as well. I miss Niall, I wonder if he's mad at me for leaving. I'm sure my fathers told him I'm at a boarding school somewhere. Some type of lie. I miss Manchester...and roller skating with Niall. Going to the park with Niall. Secretly watching the boys play basketball as Niall yaks on and on about some 'lassie with a cute bum'. Niall didn't know, but he wouldn't care much even if he did. I miss Niall. 

I let out a soft sigh and glance around, trying to see if I could possibly introduce myself but everyone looks so damn intimidating. I also have a feeling they don't want to be friends with me. Besides Chelsea, but she's in the den. Maybe I should just go to the den and bore myself as they play pool...or I could do something I'm not suppose to do. I notice Alfred out the corner of my eyes and groan, rolling my eyes. I've lost all hope I'll ever be alone in this house, but maybe if I distract him. I stand up and walk over to Alfred, making sure there's a decent sized group of bodies near him. I pretend to stumble over my own feet, falling my body against the wall. Alfre quickly rushes over to me, grabbing my arm lightly and lifting me up. "Alfred!" I giggle out, smiling lazily. "Listen, I really need some...some...some-"

"Water?" He interrupts and I shake my head quickly. "Apple juice!" I hiccup out, giggling even louder. He lets out a loud sigh, leaning my body against the wall and sitting me down against it. He crouches down to my eye level. "Stay right here please, I'll be right in the kitchen." He points and I nod quickly, "Aye aye captain!" I giggle out and with that he's off...and so am I. 

Easy as pie. Pretend to be shit faced drunk and vampires have no idea what to do. Simple. I make my way through the hallway, dodging the kitchen at all costs so Alfred doesn't see me. I watch as a vampire takes their human into the...the feeding room. My interest at high alert now. I just wanna see what it looks like, that's all. I tip toe over, peeking into the room. My eyes grow big and my cheeks heat up from the sight. There's about ten vampires in there feeding on humans. Not the way harry does with me though. They're biting them, pinning them down either on a chair, couch, or the floor. There's a lot of blood stains surrounding the room. My heart begins to race as I focus my attention on the humans. I was afraid I'd see pain and...and fear. But I didn't. Pleasure. I now hear their moans and can almost feel their pleasure as I watch. I begin to feel a bit weird, watching this happen to people when I know I want it to happen to me...god I'm so fucked. I squeeze my eyes shut and rub at them before re opening them. Yeah, it's real. I let out a heavy breath and take a few steps back, feeling a figure hit my back. I quickly gaps and spin around, stumbling as I look up at it, him. 

His deep chuckle fills the nearly empty room, "You alright love? Looks like you saw a ghost" He raises his eyebrows, stepping a bit closer to me. He looks vaguely familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. My minds a bit foggy at the moment. I look up at him with parted lips as he continues, "Ah...a bit overwhelming at first innit?" He asks and I give him a confused look, "That room" He point and Oh, yeah. 

I let out a nervous laugh, nodding my head some, "Y..yeah, it is" I breath out, reaching out my hand towards the tall man. Not as tall as Harry though. "I'm Louis" I smile up at him, causing a wide smile to appear on his lips as he takes my hand. 

"Nick" He hums out, and I don't realize it at first but then...I just get this gross feeling. "Ni..Nicolas?" I question, his face looking a mix of surprised and smug from my question. He just nods his head, stepping closer to me as he tights his grip on my hand. Fucking hell Louis, this is why you just listen to Harry! I quickly tear my hand from his and stumble back. 

"Oh w-well nice to uh, to meet you I um...I was just..just going to the, um, the den! Yes, the den..." My nervous laughter gets louder as I stumble away from the man, turning to leave but then I feel a grip on my wrist and my body being pressed up against the wall. There's barley an inch of space between us and he's holding my wrist against the wall, the smile still plastered on his lips. I can feel my eyes tearing up as fear begins to indulge me for the first time since...since the auction. I'm afraid of Nick..Nicolas. Whatever his name is. His eyes are black, not red black, just black, The veins popping out from under them and his fangs onto his bottom lip.

Nicolas tuts at me, waving his finger in front of my face. "Has Harry not taught you any manors? Maybe that's why he hasn't bitten you yet...Stubborn human." He shakes his head, grabbing my face tightly and roughly shoving it upwards to expose my neck. "Seems he's lost his touch...Don't worry..." I wince as he drags his nail up my neck, cutting into it. I don't like this pain, no not at all. "I'll finish you of-" His sentence is cut off and I quickly fall to the ground once I feel his hand off of me. My eyes scan the room and land on Harry, who's pinning Nicolas against the wall across the room. There's a lot more people in here now then there was before. I quickly scatter to my feet, stumbling forward. 

"Ah my dear old friend, seems you've left your pet alone, and with no mark? How very irresponsible of you" Nicolas tuts, laughing as I watch Harry tighten his grip around the mans neck. Harrys eyes are red-black, veins popping out from under them. His face is...cold. Ice cold. I stumble closer and feel a hand on my arm, pulling me back. "Leave it Louis" Zayn voice whispers, holding me in place. I squirm a bit in his grip, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I don't want harry to be cold like that, no. 

"I outta rip your throat out and burn you til you are nothing but ash" Harry spits out, slamming the mans body against the wall, hard enough to knock a whole in it where his head is. This only causes the other man to laugh louder, more people filling the room. "If you ever think about even coming near him ever again, I will fucking end you. Get out of here, now!" Harry screams, throwing the mans body to the ground like he's nothing but a rag doll. Nicolas quickly retreats back to his face, glancing over at me and smiling wickedly. He winks at me before, well, zooming off is the best way to describe it. Vampires are very fast. There's a moment of silence before Harry flashes over to Alfred. "Let this happen again and I will burry you in the ground for eternity." He warns, Alfred quickly nodding in understandment. Zayn lets go of my arm and takes a few steps back as Harry turns and walks towards me. 

"Get them out, all of them." He barks at Zayn and Zayn quickly obliges. 

I stumble forward, breath heavy and tears streaming down my face. Cold, his face is still cold and I don't like it, not one bit. I reach forward and open my mouth to apologize or..or say something but I don't have time before Harrys grabbing my wrist and dragging me up the stairs. He slams his red door and drops my hand, pacing his room. I've never been in his room before. He has a red and black bed. Seems his favorite colors, and a running theme. I don't have time to take it in before he's slamming his fists through the wall and throwing shit off his desks. I want to stop him, I do, but I just don't know how. I know he wouldn't hurt me but...it's all scaring me. Not Harry, just the situation. "H...Harry..." I breath out, voice breaking from the soft sobs. I sniffle and step closer to him, trying to stop the tears. I can't be weak, not when he's like this. "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left I...I should've stayed with you I'm really-" 

"Stop apologizing." He grunts out, finally turning around to face me. His eyes are still dark, but the veins are slowly receding. His eyes fall to my neck and I just now realize it's still bleeding. Oh, that must be tempting to him. I quickly bring my hand up to cover my cut, but he rushes over and swats my hand away. "Louis.." He breaths out. I can feel his heavy breath on my forehead as he traces his fingers over the cut. "It is not your fault." He finishes, walking to his bathroom before coming out with bandages. No...I want him to bite me. Or drink from me or...or something! I don't like this. How is it not my fault? I did what I was told not to do and I...God I'm so stupid. He wraps the bandage around my neck before stepping backwards. "You will be staying in here tonight. No more talking." He warns, walking over to his bed and starting to strip from his clothe til he's in nothing but his boxers. I quickly look away, trying my hardest to suck the tears back in but...why no more talking? That's not fair. How am I not suppose to talk about what just happened...he won't even tell me what just happened! I let out a whine, stomping my foot onto the floor. No reaction from him. He just slides into his bed and lays on his back, closing his eyes. Guess vampires do sleep then. I stomp over to the other side of the bed, undoing my braces and pulling off my trousers, kicking off my shoes. I keep my under shirt on though, and boxer briefs of course. I don't want him to see me like that when he looks like...well, a bloody god. Even though he's kinda a demon. Is he? So many questions but I can't even talk. I crawl into the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling with a glare. I stare at the ceiling for a long time, finishing my crying fest. Now I'm just holding my pout even though Harrys eyes are closed and can't even see me. This is very unfair. It's a lot colder in his room than it is in mine, I can almost see my bloody breath! I scoot a bit closer to Harry, just enough so our shoulders almost touch. After a few minutes I glance back over at him, his eyes still closed. Is he sleeping? I scoot even closer, reaching out and placing my hand on his chest. No movement. "Harry...sir...are you sleeping?" I whisper, poking at the middle of his chest. "H...harr-" 

"Go to bed Louis." He grumbles out, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his body. I giggle-gasp from the surprise, scooting in closer myself and laying my head on top of his chest. I drape my arm around his torso and cuddle into his side. For warmth. "Goodnight sir" I hum out, letting my eyes fall shut. 

"Goodnight darling" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also realize that slow burns can get a bit annoying at times, so I promise in chapter 5 things will get a bit more...warm, as Louis would say ! 
> 
> Please Let me know if anyone even reads this far and possibly enjoys the story haha.
> 
> Happy Holidays !! xxx


	5. Stay

**Chapter 5: Stay**

The morning after the dinner party I wake up alone in Harrys bed. At first I was extremely confused, but then memories of last nights events come flooding in. I hope Harry isn't mad at me still, well I don't think he was ever mad at me really. I did get the disappointed feeling from him though. Disappointed that I didn't listen to him, didn't stay by Alfred...went into the feeding room. Talked to Nicolas out of all the people. To be fair I didn't know it was him at first, if I did I would have ran before he got any closer to me. Also, I shouldn't have to have a babysitter all the bloody time. Does he really think I'm going to try and escape when there's about fifty vampires hoarding the halls? Suppose the only thing I really messed up on was the feeding room. I regret looking in there anyways. It made me feel...feel too much and I felt as if I was spying on something incredibly intimate. I still feel a bit strange thinking about it. Overwhelming is how Nick put it, I think I'd agree with him on that. I reach up and trace my fingers over my bandaged neck, wincing at the pain. It's still fresh...usually Harry heals it by now. I sit up, a sharp pain in my wrist as I lean my body weight on it, quickly falling my back against the head board. I lift my hand, eyes growing in size from the finger print bruises around my wrist. Nick had a really strong grip I suppose. I feel my eyes tear up but quickly rub them away, shaking my head. No, I'm okay now.  I sigh and step out of Harry's bed, fully taking in the room this time. Much bigger than mine. There's two wardrobes full of clothe, a dresser as long as bloody boat, and some Japanese style paintings scattered on the walls. There's a two closed doors on the left wall, a white one and a black one. How ominous. Did I forget to mention the mirror above Harrys bed? Freak. I make my way over to the white door, pushing it open, preparing myself, only to see a bathroom. The bathroom is less goth than the room, or the rest of the house. It has a glass shower and a white Jacuzzi tub, leaning against a window. Mines only got a tub. I step in and notice two sicks, only one looks like it's been used though. I slowly unwrap the bandage from my neck, swallowing once I see the clean cut. It's not bleeding anymore but it's very much still open. Small yellow and blue bruises sit on my skin, on the sides of my neck and jawline. That's where nick was holding my head up. How come Harrys never left bruises on my skin? He's never really grabbed me rough enough for that I guess. But why not? I've annoyed him enough and he...I mean he literally bought me. He could easily bruise me, worse than Nick did. If Harry can overpower another vampire that easily why hasn't he...I really need to stop overthinking everything. He probably just doesn't want to accidentally kill his meals. I end up using Harrys shower and I know it's a bit intrusive but it's here, and Harry's gone so might as well. Plus, his shower is very roomy. I wrap myself up in a towel once I've finished and walk back out into his room. I notice an outfit laid out on-top of the, now neatly, made bed. I was only in there about thirty minutes. Alfred really works fast huh. I quickly change into the outfit, kinda impressed at how nice it is. Alfred's got some style as well, alrighty then. It's just some tight blue jeans, a tucked in yellow turtle neck, and a cropped denim jacket to go over it. Even paired it with some yellow converse. Once I make my way downstairs, I automatically notice Harrys presence gone. Liam informs me that he's gone out for the day. When I asked for further explanation he doesn't budge, just mumbles "Work maybe". I've come to the conclusion that Harrys ignoring me. Maybe not purposely, but judging from last night he seems a bit off from the whole situation. He wouldn't drink from me, even though my neck was literally gushing blood. He could have easily just latched on. I've also never seen him so angry, given I've only known him for about 4 days now. Only four? It feels like so much longer. Must be a vampire effect. After breakfast I read some more books in the basement library, then draw some more before dinner. Harry still hasn't come back. Once it's time for sleep I begin to worry. Even though I shouldn't. He's a grown man, or well vampire, He can be gone for as long as he wants. But leaving me here all alone? And Alfred still hasn't brought back any games! It's a bit cruel if you ask me. 

The next morning I wake up, a bit more eager than yesterday. I quickly slip into some clothe before, nearly, running down the spiral staircase. My stomach twists and a frown forms my lips once I notice the empty table. Only my plate of food placed on it. This is absolutely bonkers! He's managing to annoy me at this point. 

"What? Work again?" I grumble out and Liam, making my way to the table and hastily chowing down on my breakfast. 

Liam just shrugs, tapping his fingers against the wall, "Harry does have a life you know" He just breaths out, not making eye contact with me. 

I roll my eyes and chug down the apple juice in-front of me. "So did I" I grumble out. 

Being alone is the absolute worst. Especially when you're alone in a big house with people you barely know. Given, I like Liam, and Alfred. But they haven't really been talking to me these past few days. I don't think they really want to tell me why Harrys gone. I start to wonder if it's because the reason is bad. Does he not want me anymore? Maybe he's gone to Simon to see if he'll take me back...or even my father. What if my father doesn't want me anymore? I swallow thickly, curling myself into the pillow on the couch as I watch the fireplace shoot up flames. Being alone means you hear your thoughts more clearly. Being alone is bad, but being alone with yourself is...it's scary. I start to tear up as my thoughts scramble inside of my head. I hate this, I hate it so much. I shouldn't have been so stubborn, maybe he'd like me then. I thought he did like me. My god, I shouldn't even want him to like me! Maybe he heard me snoring when I slept beside him. He probably thinks I'm ugly when I sleep. Probably thinks I'm ugly in general. Chelsea was so pretty, he should have a human like he. As pretty as her. Tears start to warm my cheeks as I hug the pillow even closer to my body. I wish it was Niall. Niall would be comforting me right now if he were here. He'd be making jokes about how I'm gonna turn into a fish from producing so much water. A thought pops into my mind as I think back to Harrys den. There's a phone in there. I knew memorizing the entire phone book would come in handy one day. I quickly shuffle to my feet, making my way down the hallway and to the den. As I open the door I notice Liam standing behind me. 

"Can I just be alone for a few minutes please?" I turn around, pouting my lip out as I force a few more tears to fall down my cheeks, "I won't leave, pinky promise!" I stick out my pinky and he rolls his eyes before taking it with his. "I'll be standing right here the entire time." He warns as he leans back against the wall across from the dens door. I smile thankfully at him before walking in and closing the door behind me. 

I shuffle to the telephone and turn the dials, calling Nialls home phone. It rings for far too long, making me incredibly anxious. I hope he doesn't think I'm dead or anything. The tone clicks and a soft Irish voice answers, "Hello?" Nialls mum. I smile fondly, sinking some in my chair. I miss Mrs. Horan as well. 

"Mrs. Horan, it's Louis...is Niall home?" I ask, playing with the phone wire between my fingers. I hear a gasp on the other side and quickly a new voice emerges. 

"Louis, you bloody arse!" Niall squeaks out, excitement and a little bit of annoyance in his voice. No anger though, Niall is never angry. "You could've mentioned you were moving to Scotland out of all places!" Niall squeaks out, realization hitting my face. Well, I know for a fact I am not in Scotland. My father must've lied and said I was moving in with me Aunt. I had mentioned that before. Scotland is so beautiful. 

I giggle out, a wide smile spreading across my face. "Element of surprise Nialler! Gotta keep you on your toes now" I tsk out, causing him to bark out a laugh.

We talk for what seems like hours, but it's only a few minutes. He tells about what I've missed in class, basically reminding me that I am in fact not in school. Tomorrows Sunday, and I remember Harry informing me that some tutor is coming to teach me what I've missed in class and catch me up on my school work. Since father wants me to get a diploma. He fills me in on this Lucy girl as well. Apparently he finally said Hi to her. She didn't say hi back, but she did smile. Niall is over the moon about that. He asks me how Scotland is and I lie, trying to recall what it was like 3 years ago when I visited my aunt. She usually comes down to us during the holidays. Niall is the one to say he has to go first, can't miss dinner with his mum. 

"You have to pinky promise you'll call me more okay? I miss ya mate" He admits, the lines feeling a bit more sad now. "I miss you too Ni..." I agree, the tears brimming my eyes again. 

"Pinky promise." I hum out and I can almost hear him smile at that before the line goes dead, Niall hanging up the phone. I have a small sob before I contain myself, walking out of the den. Liam is still standing against the wall. You must have to be very committed for this job. Must be really boring just standing around. I smile at him before walking back into the living room. That's where I spend most of the night.

I end up drawing a boat, my mind drifting off to when Liam told me Harry was a pirate. Captain Styles. I giggle to myself at the name, shading in the sails where the shadows should be. I wonder if he ever killed anyone- well that's just a stupid thought. I'm sure he has, before the deal was mad and HV corporations was a thing...I wonder how many people he's killed. I wonder if he even cared when he did kill them. It's been proven to me that vampires do in fact have feelings. But Harrys been alone for a while, at least that's how it seems. There must be a reason for that. Maybe that's why he won't bite me...because if he does, he'd kill me. Maybe he just doesn't have good self control when It comes to biting humans. Yeah, that's probably it. I make a little skull and bones on the front flag of the boat, chewing on my bottom lip. It's almost peaceful for a moment as I draw. The fire crackling and most of my thoughts being poured into my pencil. But then, the door clicks open. I immediately drop my pencil, lifting my head and looking over at the front door. 

Harry.

My chest tights and I scramble to my feet, ruffling out my hair and tucking my sweater into my jeans a bit more snugly. Two whole days can sometimes feel like two years. That's so dramatic Louis. I drag my feet, making my way over to Harry, who's currently hanging up his coat on one of the racks. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, which I've never seen him wear before, and a tucked in white blouse, unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest. He's got rings along his fingers and bags under his eyes. I stop at the doorway near the front door, Harry lifting his head and looking over at me once he notices my presence. I see a mix of joy and..surprise in his eyes. I'm usually terrible at reading his face, but he's making no effort to hide it. He steps forward, inching closer to me, the side of his mouth lifting up into a half smile. 

"Apologies darling...just needed some air" Is the first thing he says. If I wasn't so flustered by the use of darling for the first time in 48 hours I would've have freaked out right away. But it takes me a moment to fully register what he said. 

My eyebrows furrow together and I shake my head in disbelief, "For two whole days!?" I squeak out, taking a step back once he steps closer. Oh no, I am not letting this go. 

He only shrugs, walking past me and into the living room, instantly rubbing his hands together by the fire. "I live here, can come and go as I please" He hums out, making my blood boil at his words. I'm not angry, just frustrated. 

I quickly shuffle after him, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff, "If that's the case, then I should just leave right now!" I challenge, raising my eyebrows as he looks over at me. His lips curve up into a small smirk, challenging me right back. 

"The doors right there Louis...Where it has been the past few days" He states as a matter of factly, matching my raised eyebrows. 

Is he serious? I can feel my face heat up from annoyance as I drop my hands, balling my fists against my thighs. Asshole. "Along with two of my babysitters you left" I scoff out, narrowing my eyes up at him, trying to act big. 

Harry just laughs quietly, shaking his head in amusement. "Whom were ordered to let you leave if you so desired to" He states, turning around and walking over to the liquor cabinet. 

I watch as he pours his scotch, confusion covering my face. I was allowed to leave? Why was I not told this information before? Jesus Christ. I stomp over to Harry, poking his arm roughly. "You asshole! You left me alone here for two days and /now/ is when you told me I could have left! Stop playing games you...I was bored out of my mind in here and...and I thought you were mad at me...You're not playing fair" I huff out, my bottom lip popping out into a pout. I feel like my emotions are at a full blown war with each other right now. I want to slap him and scream at him and...and hug him and let him drink from me and...kiss him because he was gone for two days and none of this is fair! 

"The offer is still on the table...the door is still there." Harry informs, sipping at his scotch, but my mind is just too full at the moment to answer him.

Did he want me to leave? Does he want me to leave...is that why he left? No because he apologized and looked happy to see me...well, at least that's how I read it. I dig my nails into my palms as I feel water fill my eyes and wetness spread on my cheeks. Dammit. I don't want him to see me cry anymore, he'll think I'm weak. I feel Harrys warm hand cup my jaw and lightly lift my head up so that blue meets green. I missed his green. He closes the small space between us, other hand taking my hand and unballing my fist. 

He lets out a soft sight, a fond smile forming his lips. I've never seen that before. "If you had wanted to leave, you would be gone by now. You are a smart boy Louis." He hums out, his fingers tangling into my smaller ones as he tugs me a bit closer, my body just letting him. I missed this closeness. 

As confused as I am with almost everything that's been happening in my life right now, I am much less confused about what Harrys saying. He's right, as much as I want to deny it. I really want to stay. I like his warmth and his closeness and...and I like my feelings when I'm with him. I do know that I don't like being stuck in this house all the time though. I suck in my bottom lip as he moves his hand to cup my cheek, rubbing circles into my skin. 

"Soft..." Harry breaths out, closing all space between us now as he leans further down, our faces inches away. "I like how soft you are, small and...stubborn" He chuckles deeply, making my breath get shaky and my heart starts to pound. We're so close. "I am glad you stayed Louis...I want you here, need you here." Harry breaths out, licking over his lips once he's finished. 

All my worries seem to nearly wash away once he says that. Perhaps he needs me here for food, or company. But he needs me here, and I want to be here. 

I want to stay. 

My eyes watch as he licks his lips again, patiently waiting for me to respond to his words. My body seems to be responding just fine. I feel like I'm on fire in the best possible way. My heart is bursting out of my chest and into his and the breaths that leave my mouth are hot and shaky. I lift my hand up, the one not connected to Harrys, and trail my fingers up his torso, wrapping them around his silky shirt. I can feel the small chest hairs underneath my knuckles as I stumble closer, if that's even possible. If I could bury myself inside of him, I probably would. Ew Louis, that's just gross. 

My lips part open and It's almost like his greens are mixing into my blues from how intense our stare is. I want to stare at him forever. "I...I..." I can't seem to fucking speak is what's happening. Harry seems to find amusement in this, which irritates me a bit. His effect on my body is..unholy. "Warm...You make me...w-warm" I stumble out, swallowing the lump that was in my throat. That also might be due to the fact we're literally standing in front of the burning fire. 

Harry only hums, lifting my head up more, causing me to stand up on my tip toes just to reach him. Curse my shortness. "Do you want me to kiss you, darling?" His words come out and that's when I feel my body just fall fully compliant to him, again. 

I might even want him to kiss me more than I want him to bite me...That's a lie. But I've never wanted someone to kiss me more. Two people I've kissed, and neither of them did I want this bad. Need. I nod my head slowly, lips parted open as I feel my eyelids get heavy from lust. I want him to do more than kiss me...more than bite me. I wouldn't even know how to do any of what I want to do. But I know I want that, with him. 

"Use your words for me..." He demands, hand moving past my check and gripping the back of my neck tightly. "Tell me how much you want me baby...use those pretty lips to tell me." Jesus Christ he wants me to melt away doesn't he? I let out a small whine, grip on his shirt tightening as I pull myself up more, lips brushing across his. Warm. Soft. 

"Y-yes! I....please sir" I whimper out and before I even have time to breath I feel his lips press against mine. 

I almost stumble back from the sudden force, but he just holds me in place, nails scratching at the side of my neck. He drops his hand from mine and brings it up to my hip, gripping it tightly and pulling me close. Not even possible at this point. My free hand fly up to his chest as our lips move together in collision. It isn't soft, but it isn't too harsh either. Warm and...hungry. A hungry kiss is how I'd describe it. I think I've wanted it since the auction, subconsciously at least. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as he licks his way into my mouth, our tongues twisting around each other. He moves our bodies away from the fire and presses us against the wall. Well, me against the wall. The kiss grows hungrier as Harry lets his nail dig into the side of my neck, drawing blood. It doesn't hurt...it feels good. Like my body is suppose to take these feelings. Suppose to find pleasure in them. He quickly pulls away from the action, face growing concerned. I tilt my head back against the wall, exposing the cut area. "B...Bite me...please Harry" I whimper out, squirming against the wall. His face changes from concern to smugness, a half smirk forming his plump, wet lips. 

"Sweet boy..." He tuts out, moving his head from my neck and lifting his wrist up to his mouth, cutting his wrist with his sharp fang. He's never shown me his fangs before. I automatically part my lips, swallowing the blood he drips into my mouth. Humming from the taste. The pleasure comes almost instantly, making small whines fall from my lips. "My boy" Harry claims before he buries his face into my neck, licking over the scratch and sucking a kiss into my skin. Before I feel him suck the blood up. I would complain about him not biting, even though I told him I wanted it. But this alone feels so fucking good. 

Unholy and sinful is what I'd describe the act as. 

Heavenly and Devine is what I'd describe the feelings and emotions that come with it. 

My fingers shakily tug at Harrys shirt as I feel a familiar wave of pleasure fill up my entire body. I would rather be in hell with Harry than heaven without him. How could someone who makes me feel so holy be so dammed? The pleasure is making me poetic, what the fuck. I would be rolling my eyes at myself if I wasn't about to...oh god. My eyes shoot open and I tug even harder at his shirt. I open my mouth to....I don't even know what I would say. But all that comes out is a loud moan. My toes curl in my socks and my back arches off the wall as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly again, tears falling down from the corners. God dammit Louis, you're so pathetic. Once it happens my body goes limp and I get quiet from embarrassment. Harry notices quickly and lifts his head, staring down at me. He looks with concern, wondering what's wrong before his eyes trail down and...well he sees my trousers. My very wet trousers. I expect him to laugh or tease me, anything belittling. Not because its Harry, but because I just jizzed my pants from Harry just sucking on my neck. Fuck his blood. When he looks back up I advert my eyes to the floor, chewing roughly on my bottom lip. If I thought moaning was embarrassing, this really takes the cake now. 

"Beautiful" Harry whispers, grabbing my chin and tilting my head back to look at him. "So beautiful for me darling" He smiles softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine for a small peck. They linger for a moment before he lifts his head back up. I can taste some of my blood after he kisses me. Is it weird I kind of like that? Yes Louis, you freak. I'm still embarrassed, but his words also make me feel a bit...proud almost. Did Harry want me to...I weakly smile back, loosening the grip on his shirt. He takes a step back and drops his hand to mine, intertwining our fingers. 

"Think it's time for some rest, is it not?" He raises his eyebrows and I nod slowly, letting him take my up the spiral staircase and into my room. I lazily strip to my boxer briefs, glancing over my shoulder at him. I furrow my eyebrows, turning my head towards the sound of running water. I drag my feet over to my bathroom, walking in only to see Harry running a bath for me. A blush appears on my cheeks. What? I can't help it. 

I stumble forward, biting my bottom lip, "I...I can bathe myself" I giggle out, swaying a bit on my feet. 

Harry looks up at me with a goofy smile before he stands up from his crouching position. "Was just making sure it was warm for you...Sleep tight darling" He hums out, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my cheek before exiting the room. Sleep tight after that? Unlikely. I soak in the tub for a long while before deciding to get out, not bothering to put any clothe on for bed. Sleeping naked is more natural anyways, more comfortable. I snuggle up into the blankets, closing my eyes and letting out a happy sigh. 

Yeah, I think I'm going to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit steamyyyy ;) We love that for them. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you're liking the story so far ! 
> 
> Any predictions about what's going to happen next? Or any predictions in general? I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> I posted 5 chapters in one night, so I apologize if the next chapter takes a day or two to put up. I'll try my best though since I'm on break and have some time on my hands :)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading !!


	6. Stockholm Syndrome

**Chapter 6: Stockholm Syndrome**

The morning after I feel different. I'm making it seem as though I just had sex for the first time, christ. I mean when it comes down to it, I came pretty damn close. A man watched me as I orgasmed...he made me orgasm actually. I squeal into my pillow, rolling around on the bed and kicking my feet out. I feel all mushy and sappy. I just wanna run up to Harry and cuddle him til my arms fall off. But that, I will not do. At least not yet. If I'm going to be living here I can't freak him out so quick. I mean, I've only been here a week so. A week and all of this has happened. You'd think since vampires have all the time in the world, they'd move a bit slower with everything. Although, I'm not quite sure myself what this even is. I shake my head from the thoughts and get up, dragging myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pull on some black jeans and throw on an oversized baby blue Adidas sweater. Slipping into some white socks. That'll do. I ruffle my hair a bit before, more eagerly than normal, jogging down the stairs. I try to contain my smile once I see Harry at the head of the table, reading the newspaper and sipping out of his mug. If he got with the times and had a telly he could get the news without reading! I roll my eyes and Walts over to the table, pulling out my chair and sitting down. I glance up at Harry, narrowing my eyes at the news paper in front of him. He is most defiantly not allowed to ignore me after last night. I refuse it. He's wearing a silk pajama set this morning. It's white, I've never seen him wear such a bright color before. Interesting. I let out a dramatic sigh, waving my hand to hit the newspaper that's covering his face. It got his attention. He lowers the paper and makes eye contact with me, arching a brow. 

 

"Rudely interrupting my readings? Are you trying to act up now that you've got what you wanted?" He suggests, causing my glare to burn into him. 

 

I am not acting up, and he did not give me everything I wanted. He just wants to get under my skin. Bastard. 

 

I roll my eyes, leaning back in the chair and grabbing my juice, "Just wanted you to acknowledge my presence...or is the news more important than your breakfast?" I shoot back, pointing at myself as if I wasn't already blunt enough. 

 

I expect some type of scold, maybe even a tut, but he just cackle laughs, tossing his head back. My eyebrows furrow as I watch him, my tummy decided to create those stupid butterflies again. I think that's my favorite laugh of his. Either that or the deep one he does...I like both. He closes the newspaper and pushes it to the side of the table, leaning in once he finishes his laugh. 

 

"Frankly I'm not too hungry this morning...plus, Not quite sure you want what happened last night to happen in front of poor Alfred eyes" A playful smirk emerges from his lips. A soft gasp leaves my lips as my cheeks shade pink. Of course he would bring it up. Not like I was going to. 

 

I shift a bit in my seat, trying to hide my embarrassment. No, I can sass back, it is what I'm best at! His demeanor will not make me weak. I am a strong man. Yes. 

 

"Everyone loves a good show" I hum out, shrugging it off with my shoulders. I look away before I can see his surprised, and intrigued look, and sip at my juice. The conversation ends after that as I eat my breakfast and he reads the newspaper. He excuses himself in the middle of breakfast and walks upstairs, before he's back again. Dressed in a white, pirate like blouse and black trousers. A Gucci belt wrapped around his waist and sparkly black boots. Does he always have to dress so extra? I roll my eyes at him as the door bell rings. He makes eye contact with me as I have a mouthful of eggs in my mouth and points his finger out, wiggle it towards himself then pointing in front of him. I groan, but quickly scramble to my feet, strutting besides him. Harry waits til I swallow my food before answering the door. A short man stands at the entrance, not shorter than me though, perfectly kept black hair and tan skin, a bright smile on his face. He's hot, I'm just gonna say it now. Not Harry though.

 

"Louis, This is a dear friend Luke, you will be calling him Mr. Malak. He will be catching you up on your school work before the semester ends." Harry informs, placing his hand on my lower back and lightly pushing me forward as Luke extends his hand. I send him a friendly smile, taking his hand in mine. Nice handshake as well. Much more attractive than the teachers at school. "Oh boy Harold, you sure got yourself a pretty one huh?" The man laughs, stepping in as he drops my hand. Harry clears his throat before forcing out a laugh, reaching over me and closing the door. "How is Calvin? Is he settling in okay?" Harry asks, quick to change the subject off of me. Weird. They share small talk about this Calvin guy as we make our way to the living room. 

 

Harry leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek, immediately causing me to blush deeply and fidget on my feet. He can't just do that in front of someone! I mean the vampire community seems more accepting of course but...He can't just do that, right? "After your studies we will be going out with Zayn and Liam...I'll lay an outfit out for you in your room. Meet me in the den at seven, understood?" He talks quietly to me as he pulls away, waiting for me to respond because apparently a simple nod won't due for him. I've noticed he becomes more strict when there's other people around. If I speak back to him with company, or don't use my words when there's guests. Noted. 

 

"Understood sir" I chirp, moving to the couch and plopping down. He's satisfied with that as he says a goodbye to Mr. Malak as he walks off. I wonder what he'll be doing while I'm studying. Oh god, I was really enjoying no school. Luke sits down beside me, taking materials out of his bag and glancing over at me. "Call me Luke by the way, Harry always so damn formal" He chuckles out, nudging my shoulder with his a bit. 

 

"Luke" I play on my tongues, giggling a bit, "Alright Luke..what will you be teaching me today?" I ask, voice playful. I'll call you hot Luke in my head. What? I'm allowed to be a little playfully flirtatious. Not like Harry's my boyfriend or anything. 

 

The studying isn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Turns out Luke is a really good teacher and he's super fun to chat with. We share a similar sense of humor and he's very clueless to my playful flirting. That's good. Towards the end of the study session I get extremely bored though. We're onto maths and I don't understand calculus in anyway so It's really hopeless. Luke notices my anxiousness and decides to wrap things up. "So, Harry told me you were a Tomlinson, yeah?" He asks as he begins to pack away his materials into his satchel.

 

I sit up a bit, furrowing my eyebrows. I almost forgot about the whole family thing. "Yeah...why is that such a big deal?" I decide to ask, considering I barely ever get answers from Harry. Luke just shrugs as he stands up, and I follow after.

 

We walk together towards the door, "Not the biggest deal....Just means whoever owns you gets the highest profit in the corporation. Along with land in other countries and...gains more control of the corporation really" He shrugs, grabbing the knob and opening the door. 

 

"Ha- Mr. Styles doesn't own me." I quickly rush out, almost slipping up and calling him Harry. He acts strict with guests, so I assume he wants me calling him something formal with them as well. "I want to be here...willingly." I excuse, trying my hardest to not let his words get to me. All I can think about is Harry buying me so he can become more powerful. It's not an awful thing, probably just business in his eyes. But it makes me feel more as an..object. Then it brings my thoughts back to when he said he had no interest in having sex with me. But what happened last night...I mean he made the first move right? He wanted to kiss me...or was he just giving me what I wanted, to please me? So he can keep me so he can continue to get all the benefits that come with me- Louis, you really need to stop killing your own mood all the damn time. 

 

"I'm sure that's just the mark...all powerful mark" Luke giggles at himself as he walks out onto the porch. Now hot Lukes starting to piss me off. Why does everyone keep talking about that? "Except he hasn't....Hm, well, I'll see you next Sunday mate. " He wakes before walking off and getting into his car. I roll my eyes because knowing things is annoying. Just makes me overthink, then when I over think I get stressed and that leads to getting upset and...I don't want to be upset. I'll just push it aside for right now, let it bottle up, that is what I do best. I shut the door and run up the spiral staircase, hoping into my room. There is an outfit on my bed. I step closer and...of course he would. The jeans are fine, just plain blue high waisted jeans. But the top is where my skin starts to boil. He put that pink mesh shirt in my closer, I knew it. I roll my eyes and tug into the jeans, wrapping the Gucci belt around my waist. Harrys wearing a Gucci belt as well. I slip into my checkered vans, then the white tank top for underneath the mesh shirt. I stare at the pink for about five minutes before I decide. Fuck it. If that's how he's gonna be then I'm going to beat him at his own game. I tear off the tank top and grab the pink mesh crop, sliding it onto my body. I take in a deep breath and step over to the full length mirror, cursing underneath my breath. If I go out in public like this someones going to beat the crap out of me...but I'll be with Harry. No ones going to go against a vampire. I'll be fine. I tug at the hem of the shirt, a bit insecure about the amount of tummy that is showing. It is a crop...not only is some of my tummy showing, but the whole top is see though. My nipples are literally poking out. Whatever, Harrys the one who wants me to wear the shirt so...I'm going to fucking wear it. I grab my grey winter coat and head down the stairs, towards the den. I don't knock this time, just walk in. Harrys wearing the same thing as earlier. His buttons are just way down now and he's got a necklace on. He's also wearing a long blazer with flare out sleeves. I clear my throat to get his attention as I step closer to him. He's just leaning against the pool table, drinking his scotch. Of course. He turns his head, eyes connecting with mine as a smile forms his lips. "Hello love" He hums out, letting his eyes trail down my body, fully taking in my appearance now. His smile quickly turns into a smug smirk as he leans off the table and struts over to me. 

 

"Pink looks lovely on you" He notes, lifting his hand and rubbing the hem of my shirts fabric between his fingers. He tugs at it a bit, causing me to stumble forward. Mostly make myself stumble forward if I'm being honest here. "Matches your...." He trails off, eyes stuck to my nipples before he pulls them back up. "Lips" He finishes, dropping his hand from my shirt and grabbing my wrist lightly. "The bar we will be going to serves blood, and alcohol." He tells, heading out the den door and I trail behind, listening to him. "It was established for runaway vampires...whom are not apart of HV corporations. They mostly take their prey to either kill or drink from..." He continues as we walk out the house, a rolls Royce pulled up already. "Zayn and I own the place." Harry finishes as he opens the door for me. I furrow my eyebrows and crawl in, harry coming in after. Once he shuts the door the driver gets in then speeds off. 

 

I scoot a bit closer to Harry, watching as he reaches over and buckles me in. Vampires care about safety? That's funny. "Why would you own a place that allows...illegal vampires to feed?" I ask in confusion, tilting my head a bit. I assume vampires who aren't apart of HV corporations are illegal. I mean the whole point is so vampires don't kill civilians and...that's what these 'runaway' vampires do. 

 

Harry rolls up the partition before he answers. "Runaways are still vampires. Letting them starve is not right either..." He explains, dropping his hand on to my thigh. "I regulate the joint so no human is killed....The humans must be willing as well." He explains. I don't fully get it, but enough to understand the concept. 

 

"so, you're like the god of vampires? All holy and powerful" I giggle out, sucking in a breath as he squeezes my thigh playfully. "More sinful and powerful, Close enough" He hums out, smirking down at me. I like when he's playful with me. He sounds way less formal and not as intimidating. He's still an intimidating person though. His hand stays on my thigh as we sit in a comfortable silence on our way to the bar. The sun is almost set as the brightness outside turns to an almost dark. Number one thousand why I hate the winter. It gets dark out so early! I'm sure Harry loves it though. Goth freak. The car comes to a stop and the door open on Harrys side from the driver. He gets out then outstretches his hand for me. I take it, hoping out of he car and clinging to his side once I see the lines of people. Or well, more so vampires. They all bow their heads and I roll my eyes. I have to remind myself to ask him what the hell that's all about anyways. 

 

"Styles, got yourself a toy tonight?" The bouncer smiles wickedly as I shoot him a glare. The way vampires speak about humans is grossly objectifying and just plain rude. Only Harry can use terms like that for me. Although I'd never let him call me a bloody toy. "I'm pretty sure toys are plastic, do I look plastic to you?" I spit out, pinching my skin as more proof I am not a toy. Harry chuckles lowly from my comment, squeezing my hand. The bouncer laughs as well, unhooking the blue velvet rope. "Toys are also bought..." Tom mumbles under his break but both Harry and I catch it. I step forward, throwing him the bird and sticking out my tongue. What piece of ugly shite. 

 

"Louis, manors." Harry warns and I sigh, forcing a phony smile up at the fat man. His names fatty to me. "Tom, I would appreciate a different tone towards my boy...anymore of those remarks and You will no longer be in this position. Am I clear?" Harry raises his eyebrows, Tom quickly nodding with a quiet 'Yes Mr. Styles'. Harry smiles and pulls me into the bar/club with him. Not before I send a smug look over at the fat man. 

 

As we walk further into the bar I begin to notice things. It's a very dark blue, grey ash color in the room, smoke filling the ceilings from the hookah bar in the corner. I've never understood those. And people smoking in general. There's a dance floor in the middle where hundreds of bodies are dancing and grinding against one another. The music is fairly loud, it's mostly hip hop or edm, or a strange mix of both. Harry doesn't seem like the type to go to a place like this, let alone own it. Yet, here we are. 

 

"Harold! How lovely of you to stop by for once, ya know, at the club we both own." Zayn rolls his eyes as he walks up to us, patting Harrys shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. Zayns eyes travel to me and his lips curve into a big grin, "Louis! Welcome, to fright night" He chuckles, leaning down and bringing me in for a hug. Is he drunk? I thought Harry said vampires don't get drunk. "Cleverly named by yours truly" He hums out as he pulls away, pointing at himself proudly. It is quiet clever if you're in on the joke. Which I'm assuming most people are here. Harrys hand slides to the small of my back as we follow Zayn to the bar. Sitting at the bar is Liam and Chelsea. She spots me and yelps, hoping down from the stool and stumbling over to me. Harry drops his hand and hovers over the bar, seeming to order drinks as Zayn starts chatting to him. 

 

I feel Chelseas arms around me and gratefully hug her back. At least I know one human here. "What a pleasant surprise...Harry usually is never here for leisure" She mentions, grabbing my arm and gently tugging me to the bar with her. She jumps up on a stool so I follow her lead, doing the same. I open my mouth to say something but the bartender interrupts. "ID?" He yells over the music, making my face go a bit pale. I'm a few weeks shy from 18, so technically I'm not legal. "He's with me Charles." Harry informs as he walks over to the side Chelsea isn't at. He doesn't sit down though, just slides his arm around my waist and stands beside me. "Here...Taste a whole lot better than wine" He laughs out, sliding a pink drink in front of me. Never did I think I'd be drinking at a bar with Harry. I guess a kiss really does change things. I just brush it off. This is the first time I'm not in that house in a week, I am going to enjoy it. I sip at the drink, pleasantly surprised that it actually taste good. When Harrys attention turns to Liam and Zayn, I turn back to Chelsea who is...fairly drunk. 

 

"I thought vampires couldn't get drunk like us?" I whisper-yell over the music, watching her face switch once my question clicks in her head. "Oh! O negative blood has a drunk like effect on them I guess...Vampires are weird" Chelsea giggles, causing a small smile to form my lips. 

 

I glance over at Harry and watch as he takes shots of blood, my stomach knotting. Why can't my blood get him drunk? Not that I'd want him drunk every time he drinks from me but...I don't like him drinking other blood. I want him to only want mine. Only need mine. Chelsea brings me out of my thoughts as she begins to tell me about how awful the music is here. We have a small discussion about that before she's dragging me onto the dance floor with her. I quickly chug the rest of my drink before following after her.

 

I sway my body, mostly mimicking Chelsea’s moves. I’ve never really been to a club before...I’ve also never really danced like this before. Chelsea seems like a pro at it. The vibrations from the music, and the beat travel through my body. As well as the drink traveling through my bloodstream. I’m not drunk of course, but I feel good. I roll my hips, taking her hand and twirling around, giggling softly. “Seems you’ve got an audience” Chelsea whispers, spinning me around towards the bar. I make eye contact with Harry, my cheeks heating up for the billionth time. He stares quite a lot, but his stare holds something different this time. My eyes trail to Zayn standing beside him, a half smirk forming Zayns lips once I catch him staring. I feel my cheeks heat up even more from the attention. Liam’s watching Chelsea of course. I sway back around, dancing with Chelsea for what feels like another few minutes, but it may have been longer. Then we head back to the bar. Harry buys me another drink and the chatter flows easily between everyone. I keep more silent this time, the room surrounding me beginning to spin. I’ve only had two drinks. Given I don’t have any idea what was in them, but still. I stumble into Harry’s side, reaching for the drink in-front of him for some reason. He quickly grabs my wrist and pushes the drink to the side, glancing down at me. “You’ve had enough” Harry warns, dropping my hand before downing another shot of his O negative. Harry is completely unfair about 50% of the time. I’m not allowed anymore to drink but he’s out here downing this magic vampire drink? Annoying. I shift a bit on my feet, watching as everyone chats between each other, not including me. I realize I’m not including myself at the moment, so it’s partially my fault. Still doesn’t stop the jealousy. Harry and Zayn are laughing about god knows what, playfully pushing each other and it almost seems flirtatious to me. My body doesn’t react very well to that thought. Harry’s suppose to want me. My lips form into a pout and my stomach ties in knots as I stumble back a bit. No one notices so I just roll my eyes and stomp off, somehow finding my way to the bathroom. As soon as I walk in I feel every single eye on me. I can’t tell who’s vampire and who’s human anymore. I shuffle to the stall and lock myself in it, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. I’m starting to feel not so warm anymore. Harry’s the one who took me here! If he wanted to flirt with Zayn all night then he should have just left me at home-not that that’s my home or anything. I mean it kind of is at the moment. Does Harry want me to stay with him for like...a long time? I suppose that would make sense. If he wants me to stay then maybe he should pay attention to me. I let out a quiet whine to myself before leaving the stall and washing my hands. I quickly stumble out of the bathroom, everything spinning now. Where the fuck is the bar? I squint my eyes, my back hitting the wall as I nearly trip backwards. Where is Harry? I turn and tap the man besides me shoulder, watching as he turns to face me, a friendly smile forming his lips. “Do...do you know where-“ I hiccup in between, “Harry is...he’s my...Um, I just need to find Harry so...I need Harry” I ramble out, my voice shaking as I begin to panic. What if He left me without realizing...or just left me. God Louis stop being such an insecure idiot!

 

“Calm down kid...Harry Styles? I saw him over at the bar...c’mon” The man grabs my arm and drags me with him towards the bar. That would make sense, I did leave him there. We get to the bar and I hear the man order a vodka tonic. I let my body lean against the bar as my eyes search for Harry but there’s just...just so many people. “Here, this’ll relax ya...” He slides the drink over to me and I narrow my eyes up at him. “Did you drug it?” I accuse, causing the man to belly laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “Trust me, I wouldn’t dare drug Harry’s boy...he’s one of my mates” The man speaks and I smile big, nodding as I take the drink. I finish it fairly quickly but I can’t remember. I can’t really tell time anymore. “I’m Louis !” I chirp out, sticking my hand out for him to shake, and he does.

 

“Steve...how do you like the club?”

 

Steve and I talk for a bit. I mostly tell him how the music here is not my style, but I still like dancing to it. Mostly because of the vibrations. He tells me he’s a DJ here and I automatically take my statements back. He just laughs it off, buying himself a drink. A song comes on that I recognize and I immediately lean up. “I wanna dance!” I squeak out, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the floor with me. I dance beside him, moving my body to the rhythm. I know I should be looking for Harry but...I’m having fun. I should be allowed to have fun. The song changes to a deeper beat but I continue dancing, eyes closed and breath heavy from all the movement. I furrow my eyebrows when I feel hands on my hips and open my eyes, looking over and seeing Steve moving into my space. Only Harry’s allowed to do that. I giggle nervously, pushing his hands away and stumbling back. My mouth open to say something but I’m interrupted by a grip on my wrist, tugging me back, the figure stepping in front of me. I smile once I notice it’s Harry, but he does not have the same look on his face. Is he mad at me? I was only dancing.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, voice a bit shaken himself, but deep and stern none the less.

 

I shrug my shoulders a bit, biting down on my bottom lip. “I met your friend! We were just...just dancing” I answer, a bit confused as to why it’s such a big deal. Harry’s face changes from concerned to...angry almost. Not angry like the time with Nicolas though. “This is not my friend Louis...stop being so naive” He rolls his eyes before turning to face Steve. So am I smart or naive? Pick a damn side Harold. I watch as he steps closer to the other vampire, invading his space. Steve’s hands fly up in defense as Harry growls “Leave.” The vampire quickly follows orders and scrams. Harry waits a moment before turning back around to face me.

 

“We’re leaving...” He says, stepping into my face and grabbing my wrist before dragging me with him. I don’t realize Zayn is with us til we’re sat in the car. Harry in the middle, me on the left and Zayn on the right. There’s an awkward silence before Zayn decides to speak. “I would’ve made him kneel if I were you” Zayn suggests with a shrug, Harry not reacting in the slightest so he just continues. “Outta punish the boy Styles...you just let him act up-“

 

“Enough” Harry sighs out, reaching up and rubbing his hands over his face in annoyance. Punish me ? I didn’t even do anything wrong! I mean...maybe leaving Harry’s side wasn’t the best idea. But he wasn’t paying much attention to me and sometimes I feel like a dog. Not in a weird way. It’s just, I need a lot of attention and...I get a little upset if I don’t receive attention. I look up at Harry, scooting a bit closer to him. Seeing me with another vampire probably wasn’t the best thing Harry’s seen. I’m sure he was just worried someone else would take me. He has a right to be upset I think. Or angry...or whatever emotion he is. “I’m sorry....You...You and Zayn we’re talking and you just weren’t talking to me and...I didn’t like that” I ramble out, mentally cursing at myself. I should’ve just said sorry, now both vampire eyes are on me. Alcohol makes my no filter mouth even more of a no filter mouth. Making me say whatever I’m thinking really.

 

“You were jealous.” Harry hums out, more of a statement than anything. His lips form into a smug smile and Zayn just laughs quietly, shaking his head in amusement. “There is no need for that love. All eyes were on you the entire night...especially ours.” Harry states, dropping his hand and giving my thigh a reassuring squeeze, not removing it the whole ride back. Zayn just hums in agreement and the rest of the ride is silent. I’m not quite sure what he means by that statement, but I do know it leaves a weird type of tension in the air. Not necessarily a bad tension, but I’m not sure what kind of tension it is. The car stops and Harry and I get out, the car leaving with Zayn. Probably to take him home.

 

Harry takes my hand and we walk up the porch, my steps wobbly and fuck why is the ground moving so much? We make it into the house and Harry takes off my jacket, hanging it up on the rack. “Are...are you mad at me?” I hiccup out, stumbling closer to Harry. A fond smile forms his lips as he shakes his head, placing his hand on my hip and pulling me in closer. “No, was just worried is all.” He says, eyes trailing down then back up my body.

 

“You were alone in a room full of vampires who would have tore you apart any chance they got...We won’t be making the same mistake again.” He informs, fingers pressed against my exposed skin on my hip, his hand slowly moving up, circling around to the small of my back. “Next time we leave, I expect you to stay by my side unless told otherwise...” He explains, closing most of the space between us and leaning down. His lips brush against my ear, the hot breath causing shivers to roll down my spine and my stomach to do flips. “And if you disobey, I will make you kneel. Make sure everyone in the room knows you are mine. Understood?” Harry finished, leaning back up and raising his eyebrows once we make eye contact. I swallow thickly, nodding my head from his words. “Understood sir” I breath out, licking over my lips.

 

I want to stay by his side anyways. I feel warm and...and safe by his side. As messed up as it all is. He leads me up to my room and I expect him to leave, but instead he just walks into my bathroom. I furrow my eyes and follow after him, watching as he begins to fill up the tub with running water. “Do I smell?” I giggle out, not expecting him to agree at all.

 

“Of alcohol and some mediocre vamps hands” He grits out the last part, walking back over to me. That vampire touched me for like five seconds. Possessive much? It’s so fucked up how much I like that though. I want to be his....but only if he’s mine as well. I’m not really sure if he is though. Not really sure what he is to me. He grips the hem of the mesh shirt, raising his eyebrows, “Arms up” he orders and I raise my arms, watching as he lifts the shirt over my head and tosses it off to the side on the ground. “Strip. I will be giving you a bath.” Harry says so nonchalantly as if that’s not weird at all. He walks back over to the tub and pulls out a stool, grabbing towels and soap from the bathroom cabinets. He wants to bathe me? I swallow thickly, reaching down and unclamping my belt. The only person who’s ever seen me naked is Niall. And that was only once because I didn’t realize he wasn’t sleeping and...well it’s a long story that doesn’t need to be repeated. “W...why?” I breath out, sliding the belt out of the belt loops.

 

Harry shrugs his broad shoulders, moving to the stool near the tub and sitting down on it. “You are far too drunk to be left alone...And Because I want to. Is that a problem for you?” He asks, looking up at me. I wonder what he would do if I said yes...told him I didn’t want that. I’m sure he would respect it and just leave. But of course I just shake my head, pushing my jeans down to my ankles and kicking them to the side. I am drunk...what if I drowned and he wasn’t there to save me? It would be tragic. Plus...I want him to. I can just blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, but we all know that’s not truly it. “Look away you perv” I snicker out, playing with the hem of my briefs. His face turns smug and with a small eye roll he turns his head to look away. Not like he won’t see me in the tub but...I can at least try to cover up in there. Once I slip out of my undies I slowly walk over to the tub, climbing in. My hand immediately cup my crotch once I’m sitting, emerged in the water. Harry waits a moment before finally looking down at me. His eyes trace my body, letting them linger for a moment before retreating back to my face. Without another word he begins to soak the cloth in the tub, lathering it up with body soap. It smells like roses. Seems like a scent Harry would use. He begins scrubbing my shoulders, and neck first, his washing surprisingly soft and gentle. It’s isn’t skin to skin but I feel his fingers through the thin cloth and the touch is making my body heat up. Also, the warm water may have that affect as well. I just stare at my toes as he does this, wiggling them against the tub walls, under the water. I’m afraid if I look at him I might...just do something embarrassing. He runs the clothe down my hands, then my back, my chest. I giggle once he does the armpits and even louder when he washes my tummy. I’m ticklish, sue me.

 

“Move your hands Louis...it’s okay” He breaths out, using his other hand to grip my chin and turn my head up to look at him. “I will not look...I promise.” He promises, eyes staring intensely into mine. A part of me wants him to look...a very big part of me does actually. But the small sane part is telling me to not listen to the absolutely bonkers part. Although I’ve been listening to that part a lot lately. I smile softly up at him as I slowly drop my hands from my privates to the sides of my thighs. He doesn’t look, just keeps eye contact with me as the cloth moves down to that area. I suck a sharp breath in and bite down hard on my bottom lip from the contact. Jesus Christ. My dick is fully emerged in water and it’s still threatening to get hard against his touch. I won’t let that happen though. He takes longer than needed in my opinion on that area, before he runs the cloth down my thighs. I want him to drink from my thighs- god Louis you’re such a weirdo. He still hasn’t looked, eyes maintaining contact with mine. His greens are extra shiny tonight, having that glossed over look. My lips part open as I feel my chest tighten and heart beat quicken. I bring my hand up from the water and each forward, grabbing the sleeve of his arm and tugging him forward more. “Kiss me...please.” I whimper out, Harry’s lips pulling into a wide smug smile. He drops the cloth and reaches forward, grabbing the back of my neck and lifting me up slightly. He presses his lips to mine and somehow I end up sitting up on my knees in the tub, holding onto his shirt for balance. The kiss is different than the last time. It’s less hungry and more...gentle. Our lips collide slowly and softly and there’s the smallest amount of tongue. But I still like it....a lot. Too much almost. When he pulls away I lean in more, shoving my face into his shoulder and squeezing my eyes shut. I want to kiss him forever. Feel his soft plump lips on mine. His wet tongue and his hand, fingers gripping the back of my neck. I could get used to this. Very easily. He kisses the top of my head before helping me up and wrapping a big towel around my body. He helps me out of the tub and walks me into my room.

 

“I want to sleep with you” I blurt out, eyes growing big from how the wording sounded. “Like fall asleep with you not...not like that or anything, I don’t want to- I mean I do....” Jesus Christ Louis shut up! “In your bed...sleep in your bed with...with you” My god I’m just making it worse myself aren’t I?

 

Harry chuckles deeply, shaking his head in amusement as a fond smile forms his lips. He steps into my space and cups my cheek, leaning down, “Come sleep with me baby...I would like that.” He assures, pressing a soft peck to my cheek before leaving. I quickly change into some pjs and follow after him.

 

I sleep with Harry, not in that way. I fall asleep with him and he...he holds me. And I feel warm and safe and like I never want to leave. Jesus Harry, what have you done to me? Talk about Stockholm syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little messy but I promise it’ll get better ! 
> 
> Expect more bathtub scenes because I find it so cute and domestic! Sue me lol 
> 
> Next chapter will be up either tomorrow night or Saturday night. Trust me, it’ll be a good one ;)


	7. Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter :)) 
> 
> Also Louis may or may not be super duper soft and smol in this chapter, oops.   
> Enjoy!! xxx

**Chapter 7: Black Dress**

The next three days are fairly routine. Harrys usually gone in the mornings for work or whatever, then he comes home. We eat dinner then...then he eats dinner. I let him give me another bath but it doesn't end in a kiss this time. Sadly. And I've been sleeping in my own bed. I've learned a little bit more about him, but for the most part he's still an annoyingly tall and dark mystery. Somehow his age came back up into a conversation. He was born February 1st, 1408. Thinking about it now makes me realize that I'm literally attracted to someone who's like 600 years old. Gross. Maybe that's why other vampires look to him as some sort of god, since he's so old. I wonder how long vampires have been around in general. Have they always been living amongst humans? Probably. There's also the fact that apparently he has a sister, who isn't apart of the organization. A runaway. Which brings us to the newest fact I've learned. She's coming for tea at one. My emotions are a bit all over the place. On one hand I'm really excited, because maybe someone who's known Harry for so long will be more telling of who he actually is. On the other hand, I'm kind of nervous. What if she doesn't like me? Or worse, wants to eat me! Harry wouldn't let that happen, but it is still a fear of mine. How did I go 17 years without any knowledge that a crazy vampire could easily rip my throat out at any moment? Ignorance is bliss I suppose. 

"Are runaways more dangerous than vampires apart of the organization?" I ask bluntly, lightly filling in the shadow across the side of Liams face. I practically begged him to let me draw him. I was getting bored of drawing objects and flowers. Liam has a nice structured face, makes him easy to draw. He was against it at first, but then I suggested giving it to Chelsea as a present. And his egotistical ass liked that idea. I bite on my bottom lip, fixing my back against the arm of the couch and balancing my sketch book on my knees. Harry bought me a new one yesterday. 

Liam shrugs his shoulders, shifting a bit on the couch. "More blood thirsty...less sympathetic in my opinion. Considering they kill anything they want to" He says, my face turning a bit pale from his words. 

"That really makes me feel better stupid" I scoff out, rolling my eyes as I trace the stubble of his beard onto the paper. "So is Harrys sister a bitch then? Is she just gonna insult me all night?" I sigh, causing Liam to chuckle from my words. 

He shakes his head a bit, continuing, "Gemma? No. Assertive maybe, but she isn't rude. She's a bit different than most vampires actually...has more human like morals. Which is a main reason she's not apart of HV" Liam finishes as I finish his stubble on the portrait. Both our heads perk up once we hear the click of the front door opening. My breath immediately breaking. Calm down Louis, you're gonna embarrass yourself. Don't know how, but I'm sure I'll find a way. I close my sketch book and set it down on the couch before standing up. I wore some khakis and a blue button up for tea. It's what I'd wear for picture day at school. I feel a bit posh and annoying, but Harry told me to dress nice for tea. 

"Did this place grow in size since the last time, or is just your all mighty ego?" I hear a soft, but no so sweet, voice comment, followed by a cackle. Similar to Harrys, but more feminine. Loud cackles must run in the family then. Harry just rolls his eyes from he comment as they both walk into frame now. She is gorgeous. Long brown hair, tall, and a really pretty big smile. She has some tattoos up her arms as well. I move from the living room and step over to the bottom of the staircase, smiling at Harry once he sees me. He opens his mouth to speak, but his sister beats him to it. "So this must be Louis then...One million, really?" She questions, raising her eyebrows at Harry, who just sends he a small glare. "Ever heard of being friendly?" Harry shoots back and she giggles, stepping closer to me. 

"Always am Haz..." She glances down at me, a smile forming her lips. It does seem a genuine smile, but she comes off very aggressive. Intimating more so. "Gemma, the annoyingly political sister who disapproves of everything Harry does" She introduces, outstretching her hand for a shake. 

I take it, smiling back at her, "Louis...worth way more than one million, actually." I hum out, watching her expression change from friendly to a bit surprised. My comment makes her laugh before dropping my hand and taking a few steps back near her brother. 

"I quite like this one. A bit feisty...isn't he?" Gemma nudges Harrys shoulder and he hums in agreement as he sets down shopping bags, immediately being picked up by maids to be put in his room. "Must make sex incredibly interesting" She jokes, before heading down the hallway to the tea room. Harry just laughs quietly to himself, shaking his head in amusement as she leaves. I can feel my cheeks heat up from her words, but I try to hide it. She is very blunt isn't she? I like that though. I shuffle over to harry as he takes his jacket off, hanging it on the rack. "Disapproves?" I question Gemmas words from earlier. 

Harry glances down at me, humming from my question, "The blood auction...HV Corporations as a whole. Gemma is very much against using humans the way most vampires do." He shrugs, reaching down and ruffling my hair softly, causing me to stumble closer. I hate when he's gone all morning. I miss his touch. Way too much. "Her blood comes from animals mostly. A vegetarian Vampire." Harry jokes, and I force a giggle to make him feel better. I've also found out recently that he's terrible at jokes. Mostly knock knock and dad jokes. But if I don't laugh I feel bad. He thinks he's funny, and that's all that matters. Harry grabs my hand and we walk towards the tea room. Once we enter Gemma is already sprawled out on the chair, a waitress pouring three cups of tea for us. Harry and I sit down on the love seat across from Gemma. Does harry think he uses me? I don't think he does...I mean he needs my blood to survive. But I don't think he uses me just for blood. Sometimes he doesn't even want to drink from me. I hate when he's like that. Can I be used if I want him to use me? That makes absolutely no sense Louis. I grab the tea cup and sip at it, a small tension filling the room as Gemma crunches on a biscuit. There's also a silence that fills the room...or doesn't fill the room. Whatever. I decide to break the silence. 

"Are you like 600 years old as well?" I blurt out, causing both vampires to laugh at my question. I shrink some in the seat, sipping at my tea. 

Gemma sits up with a shrug, "I've honestly stopped counting at this point." She answers, grabbing her tea and drinking from it. "I am older than Harry, although being exiled from the community means you lose that title." She cracks out, Harry groaning from her words. 

"Gemma, you were not exiled you chose to leave. It was-" 

"Oh give it a rest Harold, Maybe if my ideas were listened to instead of pushed aside, I wouldn't have had to chose" She shoots out, rolling her eyes at her brother. Maybe I shouldn't have broken the silence. The tension in the room just keeps on rising. "Is this argument never going to rest?" Harry asks, voice all gravely and filled with annoyance. 

"We do have forever my dear" She hums out, raising a challenging eyebrow towards Harry. 

I feel like I'm at Nialls Christmas Eve dinner. My father is always working on Christmas Eve so I go to Nialls. His family had always celebrated my birthday in the mix. It's all very fun and happy, until Nialls uncles start bickering back and forth about politics. It feels as though it is never ending, and somehow I'm always sat between his uncles. This is exactly what Harry and Gemma are to me right now. Nialls uncles. 

"Forever is tiring." Harry ends the argument with that, Gemma seeming to lose quick interest in it at this point. I'm not even quiet sure what it is all about anyways, but I know it's a long held grudge. I can't tell who's in the right either. "So, How did you manage to keep the boy here then? Seeming as though he isn't marked" Gemma changes the subject to me, causing my cheeks to go to their normal pink again. I like attention, who doesn't? But between to opposing siblings...not the best kind of attention. Also, there's like the fifth person that's brought that up! 

"Contrary to what you may believe Gems, Louis chose to be here." Harry answers, leaning back and crossing his legs, outstretching his arm behind the back of the couch. 

Gemma snorts at that, rolling her eyes, "So he wasn't bought at a blood auction and compelled to be here. You really need to stop putting yourself on such moral high grounds brother, Might make vampires lose respect for you" Harry slams his tea cup down on the table in response to her, making me jump a little bit. Compelled? "He wants to be here...Ask him yourself" Harry corrects, a challenging stare at his sister. 

His sisters gaze moves over to me, and I quickly look up at harry with furrowed eyebrows, "You compelled me?" I ask, voice soft and..just confused. I don't think my confusion has ever gone away since the auction. 

Harry looks down at me, shaking his head. "Compulsion comes with the mark Louis, in which you do not have. I had no part in your choice to stay here." Harry explains. It makes more sense I suppose, but Harry is the only part in why I stayed here. I have a nice house, I have Niall who I can only chat on the phone with, I have a butler. I stayed here because of Harry. I look back over at Gemma, nodding, "I want to be here." I reassure, watching her face turn into a form of amusement and disbelief. 

"Unbelievable." She tuts out, shaking her head, "A Human is attached to you without the mark? How do you manage to get a vampires wet dream. Really brother, that you do not deserve" Her demeanor changes from serious, to a playfulness now. Her tone teasing Harry in a friendly way. Vampires are so bi polar. 

Harry chuckles deeply, shaking his head in amusement as his hand falls to the back of my neck, giving it a soft squeeze. "Give me more credit, He only kneels for me." Harry says, as if he doesn't know how embarrassed that makes me. Gemma only laughs at his statement, changing the subject to the brand of tea. Harry and Gemma discuss. How very British of them. 

Does Harry not find intimate things like that embarrassing? I suppose vampires can probably make anyone kneel, so it's not so intimate to them. But it is to me...Kneeling for him is vulnerable. Letting him drink from me feels vulnerable as well. Does he know this? I wonder if he even gets the same feelings as I do. What if he doesn't...what if I'm just another source of pleasure for him. Any other human would make him feel the same. Would make him feel full. 

The conversations form into more normal ones. Politics, Harrys club, then Zayn. Apparently Gemma and Zayn were a thing at one point. I could see that. Harry changes the subject from Zayn to something else that I can't remember. Once we finish tea, Harry and I walk with Gemma to the front door. She hugs Harry goodbye, and even hugs me. I wasn't expecting that. 

"Keep my brother in check Louis...He needs a bit of stability in his life." She warns before exiting the house. Harry just ushers her out, rolling his eyes with a final wave before closing and locking the door. Once the house is silent and Gemma is gone, harry turns back around to face me. 

"Why haven't you marked me? I chose to be here, I want to be here so...so why haven't you yet?" I blurt out, not really caring at the moment. I should be able to ask him whatever is on my mind, He does with me. Harry visibly gets uncomfortable as he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

He lets out a long sigh before answering, "Why is you being here not enough?" He questions back, making me confused, but he speaks before I can answer. It is enough, I just want to know why he won't bite me. "We are not speaking about this now, Gemmas questions were quite enough for me today. Show me what you drew while I was gone, yes?" He raises his eyebrows at me, making the face he always makes when he wants me to do what he says. I mean he always wants me to do what he says, but the face he's making means if I don't...well, he won't be very happy. I want him happy. A small smile forms my lips as I nod, quickly shuffling to the living room. Showing him what I draw when he gets home has been a reoccurring routine of ours now. His favorite is the pirate ship I drew a while back. 

I grab the sketch book off the table and opening it up to Liams portrait. "It isn't finished...Liams got a big head. It'll take me some time to draw it." I giggle out, watching his face turn fond as he looks over the drawing. 

"Looks wonderful darling...Surprised you managed to get Liam to oblige" He hums, looking down at me in question. 

I shrug my shoulders slightly, stepping forward, "Liams easy, Alfred on the other hand, well...he'll need more persuading." I speak with my hands, tummy twisting as Harry moves more into my space, setting the sketchbook back down on the table. 

"Seems like everyones wrapped around your little finger. That is a lot of power for such a small boy" Harry hums, dragging his fingertips up my arm and shoulders, placing his hand on my cheek. He rubs circles into my blushed skin, licking over his lips.

Small boy? I really should hate that phrase...I really want to hate it. Want to tell him that I am not small, I am in fact a big man. But I don't. My lips just part open and my skin heats up. I shouldn't like the way Harry makes me feel so small and delicate. I really shouldn't. 

"Are you?" I breath out, causing a smirk to press Harrys pink lips. "Indeed" Harry answers, leaning down some and running his thumb across my bottom lip, "May I kiss your pretty lips?" He asks, chuckling softly from his own words. He really doesn't need to ask anymore, I want him to kiss me all the damn time. I just nod slowly before he leans down and closes the space, pressing our lips together. It's a short kiss, no tongue, but its still a kiss. Once he pulls away he drops his hand from my cheek as well. My skin hates the loss of warmth. Every time we touch, or kiss, my mind always drifts to the first time by the fireplace. I want that again...I want more than that. 

"We will be traveling to London tonight. For dinner...My favorite restaurant is there. Alfred will lay out an outfit for you soon. We'll be leaving around Five" He informs before turning and walking down the hallway to his office. Whenever he walks into his office it means he wants to be alone, usually has to make important calls. I found that out the other day. 

So we live close to London...Londons about four hours from Manchester. This is the first time I've found out where the hell I even am. Why are we going to a restaurant for dinner? We've never done that before...he won't be able to drink from me in a crowded restaurant. Not fair, he didn't drink from me last night and I miss it. I feel like I'm addicted to Harry drinking from me. God that's so whack. To fill the time in-between I end up playing some pool with Liam. I think I would consider Liam my friend at this point. We laugh and joke about stuff, I've even told him things about home...or well, my old home. I shoot the 8 ball into the hole and throw my arms up in triumph, doing my winner dance around Liam. He just rolls his eyes and shoves me playfully. 

"So...Harrys taking you to London soon?" Liam asks, kind of out of nowhere, but he's prone to doing that. 

I sit up on the pool table, swinging my legs some, "Yeah...Should I be worried?" I giggle out, leaning back on the table and rolling around on of the solids as Liam steps a bit closer to me, keeping his distance of course. 

"Don't think so...The last time Harry went out with someone he swore he'd never do that again" Liam chuckles, leaning his body against the table next to his. "Given, that was the late 1800s...and he kinda awkward back then." He laughs again, twirling around his pool stick. 

My eyebrows furrow from his words, "Out? Are you saying Harrys taking me on a date.." I giggle nervously, shaking that thought away quickly, "That's doubtful" I dismiss, jumping down from the pool table once I realize the time. It's almost five. 

"What's doubtful is that either you or Harry will admit it is a date. The both of you are annoyingly stubborn. Have fun though!" Liam chirps out before leaving the den, and me with all my annoying thoughts. 

We are stubborn, that's a trait we both share. I don't think it's a Date. I just don't think Harry is the type to go on dates...Who did he go on a date with in the 1800s? My god Louis calm your jealousy, they're probably dead now. I roll my eyes to myself and head out the den, and up the spiral staircase. I push open the door to my room and squint my eyes at the outfit on my bed.

You've got to be kidding me. 

I stomp over the the end of the bed, a strange feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach. A black dress. Of course harry would do something like this. I snatch the written note off the clothe and read it to myself. 

_"Louis, saw this today while I was shopping, thought it would look lovely on you._

_Pair it with a jean jacket."_

_Harry._

I can just picture his smug face while writing that. A velvet black slip with spaghetti straps. Does he really think I'm going to wear this? What an idiot. 

.............

I run my hands down the velvet sides, eyeing myself over in the mirror. I fucking put it on okay? I just wanted to see how it would look is all. Plus, Harry said it would look lovely on me. Harry is usually right about things...he is right about this. I love the way the material feels against skin, and the fabric hugs my hips and waist. If I could wear this I would, but I won't. Too many eyes would be on me. I shake my head and walk back over to my bed, gripping the hems and going to take if off, but then I hear a deep hum from the doorway. 

"Beautiful." Harry compliments, voice deeper than than the Grand Canyon. I quickly turn around to face him, narrowing my eyes and stepping forward slightly. "Very funny. Your sense of humor is impeccable Styles" I roll my eyes, watching as he walks into my room.

His face turns confused, eyebrows furrowing together. "I would never joke about your beauty." He speaks, stepping into my space now. "Do you not like the dress?" He tilts his head to the side, reaching over and placing his hand my hip, making me stumble forward. No, I do like the dress, that's the problem. 

"People would laugh....Men aren't suppose to wear dresses sir" I shrug my shoulders, feeling myself shrink from the thought. I hate saying that, but it's just how it is here. You get called a faggot, or freak if you do. Harrys face is now a mixture of confusion and slight anger. Not towards me though. 

He only shakes his head, lifting his other hand and cupping the side of my neck. "If that were the truth, you would not look as good as you do in one." How come no matter what he says, or what he does, I turn into a blushing mess. Once, I want to see him blush. "If anyone dares to laugh at you...I will rip their throats out" Harry hums, as if he didn't just threaten murder on homophobes. I giggle from his words, shoving his chest lightly. 

"You will not...This dress is too pretty to be covered in blood." I roll my eyes, softly pushing his hand off of me and walking towards my wardrobe. I take out my jean jacket and throw it on over the dress, sliding my feet into black converse. I guess I'm wearing the dress then. Harry takes us to the garage instead of out the front door this time. I watch as he gets into a baby blue corvette. I've never seen him drive before. He gets back out, like he forgot something, and opens up the passenger seat door for me. I smile and climb in, running my fingers over the leather. Vintage cars are really nice. He starts the engine and starts to drive. I actually see out the window clearly this time. It's mostly silent during the ride, soft radio music playing over the speakers. He has a Frankie valley and the four seasons in. I like all the different eras he indulges in. I mean, he has lived through them all. The car ride is just over an hour til we're in London. I've been a few times, and I've always loved coming. Londons so pretty. Harry parallel parks in front of a fancy looking restaurant, getting out and walking over to my side to open the door. I watch as a valet man takes the drivers seat and drives off once we make it onto the sidewalk. Harry puts his arm out for me and I wrap my hands around his bicep, scooting close to him as we walk into the restaurant. My god is it fancy. There's chandeliers and a man playing a soft piano song in the middle of all the tables. Everyones dressed like their attending a red carpet event. Maybe that's why he bought me a dress. 

"Mr. Styles! Good evening sir" The host smiles, a phony smile if you ask me, as he walks over to us. "Your room is ready if you would follow me" He says, grabbing two menus and walking down the aisle of tables. 

Room? Also, how does everyone know who Harry is. We stop at a non see through glass door and the host pushes it open. As we walk in there's no one else in here. We really didn't need a private room, I would have been fine with a normal table. There's a two person table in the middle of the small room, a crystal light above and a dim light candle in the middle of the table. Harry pulls out my seat and I sit, watching as he walks over the the other side, taking a seat as well. I didn't notice how dressed up he is until under this light. He's wearing a proper suite, a proper suite for Harry at least, his long curls falling over his shoulders and perfectly styles over his head. He looks very handsome. Always does, but even more so under this light. 

"What can I get you lovely lads to drink?" A waitress walks in shortly after we're seated. "The oldest bottle of Rosé please...and a glass of apple juice" Harry orders, causing me to roll my eyes from the apple juice comment. Asshole. 

I shift a bit in my seat and wait til the waitress leaves before speaking, "Are you spoiling me so I'm more compelled to stay?" I tease, a small smirk playing my lips. "Could just mark me to make it easier" I shrug, glancing down at the menu in front of me. Everything's in bloody French. 

Harry lets out a deep chuckle, shaking his head in amusement, "I could, but there's no fun in that." Harry hums as I feel his foot slide over top of mine under the table. "Much rather hear you whimper and beg for it..." He begins, causing me to snap my head up and look at him, cheeks flushed. "Unravel underneath me...Watching you come from the slightest touch is much more satisfying." His eyes are dark with desire and his lips are formed into a smug smirk. I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by the door opening. The waitress comes in, pouring us glasses of whine and placing a glass of apple juice down beside my wine.  

"Do you two need more time or..." She trails off as Harry shakes his head. 

"He'll have the Queue de homard et steak, saignant" Harry orders for me, then himself, "And Côtelettes d'agneau avec un côté de ratatouille." He finishes. I didn't understand a single word he said, except for steak. "Thank you" He smiles as the waitress leaves to place our orders. 

So he speaks perfect French, why am I not surprise? I swallow thickly, shifting a bit in my seat when he glances back over to me. The tension has seemed to ease since the waitress came and took our orders, but it's still there. 

"Steak and lobster...Is that okay for you?" Harry breaks the silence and I just nod. I've actually been thinking about going vegetarian, but I also really like steak. "Thank you sir" I breath out, biting down on my bottom lip, "This restaurant is really nice...fancy" I giggle out, glancing around the room. I giggle a lot when I'm nervous. I shouldn't be nervous, but I think his words just made me nervous is all. 

"I own it" He says with a shrug. 

Does he own everything? Jesus Christ.

The food comes out fairly quick and it's mostly silent. The sound of us eating every now and then. He asks me a few times if I like the food, asking how it tastes and what not. I'm sure my food orgasm sounds can tell him that I like it. Once we finish the waitress takes the plates away and leaves the check, "Take your time" She says before exiting the room. I slump back in my chair, rubbing circles around my tummy. 

The piano music gets louder and a soft voice accompanies it. A slow Elvis Presley song being sung. It sounds much softer with a females voice. I can't remember the name but I know how it goes so I hum to the beat of it. I watch as Harry places a wad of cash onto the bill and stands up, walking over to me. 

"Dance with me." He demands, hand outstretched to me. I smile softly at the gesture, taking his hand and standing up. He moves us away from the table and closer to the wall. His left hand lays on my hip, as his other intertwines with my hand. I lift my right hand up and drape my arm around his neck. I've never slow dance before but I've seen it in movies. He starts to sway us side to side, so I follow. I step on his toes a few times before giggling out a 'sorry.' Harry doesn't seem to mine much. Both his hands somehow land on my hips as my hands are placed on his chest and I stumble closer, resting my head above my hands. It feels right, dancing with him. Being with him. It just feels right. That could be the amount of wine I drank talking though. 

Harry's the one to stop first, informing the it's getting late out and we should probably leave. I agree. The valet comes back with the car and harry helps me into the car and we drive off. I ramble a little bit in the middle of the car ride about the few times I've been to London. I don't know why I want to fill the silence but I do. I also don't know why I'm telling him random shit that doesn't even matter. Yet I am. 

He parks the car in the front of the house and gives the keys to his driver to take to the garage. Once we walk in he takes my coat off for me, hanging it up on the racks, along with his. I notice the fire still lit in the living room and stumble in. Fireplaces always seem to calm me down. I think I just like the sound of the crackle. I sound like I'm on drugs. I hear harry walk in and turn around to face him. 

"Are you hungry?" I ask, even though I see his eyes starting to change so I already know the answer. Thank god..or the devil. Whatever made Harry. It's been over 24 hours since the last time he drank from me and I've literally been pinning for it. I sound like an addict. Harry nods from my words, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his space. He brings his other hand up my dress, tracing his fingers over the velvet and pressing them into my hip once he reaches there. He's looking at me the way he did that one night. The fireplace is curse I've decided...or blessed. Maybe both. Harry just stares at me, one hand gripping my hip and the other tight around my wrist. His eyes travel up and down my body but they never leave me. "What are you thinking?" I ask softly, trying my hardest to read his mind. Sadly, that is not possible. My words cause him to smile darkly, pulling me closer into his space. 

"Sinful thoughts" He hums out, leaning down and dropping my wrist, bringing that hand up and around my neck. Not the back of my neck, the front of it. He isn't choking me though, just holding me there and tilting my head to the side. "That dress was a good choice" He chuckles deeply, dragging his nail across me neck, causing me to wince and arch my body forwards. He must of forgot his blood because he quickly lifts his other hand, bitting his wrist before placing it in front of my lips. I lean forward, pressing my lips around his wrist and sucking the blood that's dripping out of it. This catches his attention because he lets out a low growl like groan. I like touching my lips to his skin. I kiss the spot on his wrist before pulling away, leaning my head back again to expose my bleeding neck. Harrys grip around my neck tightens, causing my breath to get more broken. It's harder to breath, but I trust him. I know he wouldn't hurt me...unless I wanted him to. He leans down and drags his tongue up my neck, trailing suck like kisses down to the spot that's bleeding. Then he sucks. I squeeze my eyes shut, hands flying up to grab at him. One gripping his shirt and the other digging my nails into his bicep. I can feel the fire heat up my back as Harry heats up the rest of my body. This feels better than the last time. My heavy breaths start to turn into whiney whimpers and moans as my eyes threaten tears again. Jesus Christ I'm a fucking mess. My stomach tingles and my back arches once Harrys hand moves to the small of my back. Move it lower...please. My private parts get warm and I'm just about to before Harry pulls himself off of me, stumbling back. If the fireplace wasn't behind me I would have fallen backwards from the lack of support. My eyes flutter open as I look over at him, eyebrows furrowed. "N...no, More...I wanted more!" I whine out. 

Harrys eyes are almost black, the veins popping out. I haven't seen his face like that since Nicolas. He's not mad at me though...At least I don't think he is. I get a bit nervous under his hard stare, shuffling forward on my feet. It's a normal feeling when the last time you saw a vampire like this he was about to rip another ones throat out. I know harry wouldn't hurt me though. I'm not scared. I swallow the lump in my throat as harry moves closer again, veins under his eyes disappearing. His eyes are still dark though. "Harry-" 

"Sir, You call me Sir...Have you forgotten already?" Harry laughs darkly, shaking his finger at me, "Silly little boy...Come here" He orders, wiggling his finger towards himself. 

I don't think I've ever seen him like this before, except maybe the first day. Oh...I think I know what's happening. I nod before walking closer to him, looking up with wide eyes and parted lips. I fully prepare myself for him to tell me to kneel, that's what I am like 100% sure he's gonna say. The last time he spoke like this that's what he ordered me to do so. I was not prepared for what he actually said. 

"Take off your dress"  He demands, face almost cold but not enough for me not to see the warmth. I swallow thickly, bringing my hands up and pinching the straps, pushing them down my shoulders. He's bathed me before, so I'm more comfortable showing skin around him. Although this situation feels entirely different. We're in the living room, where any employee can walk in. And then, theres no bath tub so. Different situation yeah. The straps fall to my armpits and I wiggle out of the slip dress, stepping out of it once the material hits the floor and kicking it out of the way. Our eyes have never left eye contact, until my dress is off. Harrys eyes leave mine and trace down my body, making my heart pound scarily fast. It really feels like it might burst. How figuratively and grossly poetic would that be. "Your panties" Harry calmly speaks as he looks back up at my face. Oh. His words take me aback for a few reasons. One, he called them panties. I'm not wearing panties but...why do I like the way he says that so much? Cause you're a freak Louis, that's why. And two, He wants me to be completely naked. Not only in the very public living room...but in front of him. He didn't look the two times he gave me a bath. I did want him to though. Stop being such a prude Louis, you can do this! He arches an eyebrows and steps closer into my space as to tell me to hurry up. I fumble with my briefs before managing to kick them off. I keep my eyes glued to the floor once they're off, feeling Harrys eyes bored into me. All of me. Harry sees all of me and I can't really put into words how it's making me feel. Sinful I suppose is the best way to describe it. Only sinful in the most heavenly way. I feel Harrys figure move closer, and then his fingers pinch my chin before lifting my head up, so that I'm staring up at him again. We just stare at one another for a few moments. No green is in my vision, just dark red. I quite like dark red just as much as I like green. 

"Kneel" Harry breaks the silences with a low voice demand. 

I almost immediately listen to him, quickly dropping to the floor and to my knees. I fiddle with my fingers in my lap, begging my dick to just not be hard for once. My dick has a very hard mind though. It was hard once he started drinking from me to begin with. "Hands behind your back" Is the next thing Harry says. I mouth a yes even though he can't see it before clasping my hands behind my back. I patiently wait, looking up from my lap once Harry crouches down to eye level with me, still towering slightly. "Beg...Beg for more." He growls out, voice full of hunger mixed with desire now. More of what is my first thought. Judging from the position I'm in I have no idea how this is going to play out. I can make assumptions though. All very good assumptions. 

I suck in a sharp breath, my eyes following him as he stands back up, "Please....Sir please..." I cry out, feeling my eyes brim with tears again. Good tears, tears of want. Of need. "I want...want m-more...I...Please" My breath is heavy and my cheeks are now streaming with tears. Harry's watching me as he starts to unclasp his belt, pulling it through the loops and dropping it on the ground next to us. Oh...okay. Yeah, I want that. Really want that. I feel my knees shuffle, wanting to more forward, and my hands are struggling to stay behind my back. "P-please!" I cry, heart about to burst as he unbuttons his pants, fingers pinching the zipper and slowly unzipping. "I...I want it...n-need it....please...daddy..." I whimper out, not really knowing where the name came from but I can't take it back now. Don't want to take it back. When his zipper is fully down he reaches in and pulls our his cock. How is that suppose to fit in my mouth? Oh god, I just realized I've never done this before. It's fine, It's just like in those clips online. I can do this. Harrys fingers run through my hair as he roughly tugs at it, pulling my face closer to his...yeah. It's semi hard and is it weird to be attracted to a penis? Because I think I am. Just Harrys though. I look up at him through my lashes, lips parting open as he reaches down with his other hand and wraps his long fingers around the base of his shaft. 

"The prettiest lips....Take more baby, go on" Harry tuts out, stepping closer and pressing his tip to my bottom lip. "Make daddy feel warm" 

Fuck, okay. I look down at the cock that's literally two centimeters from being in my mouth. I feel like I can't breath, but I like it. I just like all of this. Love all of this. I like not knowing which side of Harry I'm gonna get. I like that because I like both sides. I need it. I stick my tongue out, cat licking over the tip slowly. Don't know why but it just felt right. That's how this whole things going to work, whatever feels right. When I hear Harry take in a deep breath I smile to myself. So far so good. I do another lick, then lap my tongue around the sides of the tip before wrapping my lips around the head, and hollowing my cheeks. Harrys grip in my hair tights and he tugs my head forward, his dick pushing more into my mouth. I kinda just let it sit there, in my mouth for a minute. Mostly because I like that feeling for some fucked up reason. Feels like he's shutting me up, makes me feel kinda full. God I'm so weird. Harry nudges my head a little bit to bring me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, sucking dick. I slowly bring my head back then bob it forward, lapping my tongue around the dick inside of my mouth. I slowly bob my head for a few moments before I start to pick up speed, each time taking more and more in. Harrys deep moans perk my ears ups, causing me to pull my mouth completely off and lick up the sides, over the tip again. I want to hear him moan 24/7. I take him back into my mouth, hearing a deep laugh from Harry. Is he laughing at me. The laugh is followed by more moans. I look up at him through my lashes, his lips parts and his eyes still on me. There's some blood on the corner of his mouth from earlier. My blood. I whimper against his cock, bobbing my head faster and not tearing my eyes away from his. I slow my pace for a moment to fix my breath, but then my head starts bobbing faster without me controlling it. Oh, its Harry. He tugs at my hair roughly and pushes my head back down, pulling it back up. I let him do that, hollowing my cheek more and twirling my tongue around. He fills up my whole mouth. Harry pushes my head all the way down, my nose tickling his hairs. I can feel, and hear, myself gagging but I don't mind. 

"My sweet boy...sweet darling boy." Harry breaths out, followed by an incredible moan. All his moans are incredible, fuck. "So pretty gagging on my cock" Jesus Christ, fuck me. 

I moan around his dick as he lifts my head again, bobbing it slower than before, his moans getting more breathy and more frequent. Then he...he comes. I feel the warm liquid fill up my cheeks and slide down my throat. His heavy breath fill the room before he's pulling my mouth off of him. What am I suppose to do? I hold the come in my mouth, some of it dripping down my chin. It taste salty. Harry notices and lets out a breath laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Swallow it, sweetheart." He tells me, so I do. I swallow what's in my mouth, really impressed with myself if I'm being completely honest. I made Harry make those sounds. All me. 

"Up" Harry orders and I carefully lift myself up, feeling a bit wobbly from being on my knees for so long. I stumble forward towards harry, whimpering quietly once he grabs my arms to hold me in place. I missed his touch. I know I wasn't on the floor for long but I wanted him to hold me. And I wanted to touch him more. If I could I would tangle our bodies together forever...Louis, you creep! I look up at Harry and smile once I see his eyes are now green. So I wonder what makes his eyes change. Besides hunger. Maybe pleasure...or maybe not. Because it happened with Nick too. Maybe just a really strong emotion. Yeah, probably. Harry pulls us over to the couch and sits down, pulling me down onto his lap. I just allow him to, straddling his waist. I lean down and burry my face into his neck, breathing heavily. That really took a lot out of me. Harry runs his fingers though my hair and pets me soothingly. I feel his other hand move up my thigh, touch making me feel on fire. I want his to kiss me there. "Am I allowed to touch you here?" Harry asks as his fingers get closer to my privates. You can tell he's changed into the other Harry. Not that theres two of him or anything is wrong with him. He just has the vampire side and...the human side. Yeah, I believe that's it. "Yes...please" I whisper against his neck, squeezing my eyes shut when I feel his big hand engulf my privates. He's so big, everywhere. Makes me feel so small. He pumps slowly, rubbing his thumb over my slit like he rubs his thumb into my cheeks. God. It really can't get any better than this. Embarrassingly enough it doesn't take me long. Within seconds really. Maybe a minute. I could come if Harry looked at me long enough if I'm being honest. My body just reacts to him in that way. Harry kisses my temple as I'm coming down, whispering to me, "Mine...my boy. My beautiful boy." I whimper against his neck from his words, pressing my lips on a spot. 

"My Harry....m-mine" I breath out against his neck, getting a low hum in response before I'm being lifted up and carried to Harrys bed. He cleans me up with a wash cloth I think, but I don't remember much before I'm drifting to sleep. Even sleeping, I can feel his warmth surrounding me, holding me in place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh !!!!! 
> 
> The ending was the best part huh? Anyways, lmk in the comments what your thoughts are!! Also Im trying to keep daddy kink to a minimum but I just couldn't resist here, it just felt right. 
> 
> Any predictions ??   
> Thanks for reading I appreciate it a lot xx


	8. The Birthday (You flower, you feast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a photo of Harry at the beginning of this chapter because this is how I imagine him to look like in this story, but if you imagine him differently then that is totally fine as well !
> 
> So I planned to upload this chapter like a few days ago but I ran into some writers block this week :(  
> I've also been super busy with friends and family things since I'm going back to college tomorrow, yee haw!   
> But, yesterday I really got my groove back with this chapter and I'm pleased with the ending of it.
> 
> Also, quick warning, Some religious talk is in this and I don't mean to offend anyone. I support all religions and non religions as long as everyone spreads love and happiness !! :) Alhough it is only talked about for a split second.
> 
> I also use the word ravish(ed) in the story and this is the definition I mean when I use it:fill (someone) with intense delight; enrapture.
> 
> That is all, enjoy ! xxx

 

**Chapter 8: The Birthday (you flower, you feast)**

Time is a strange thing. Living with Harry it seems to move fast. I suppose when you're living with someone who's been alive for centuries that would be the case. For example: 

It's been a whole week since the...well, to be blunt, the blowjob incident. Harry hasn't talked to me about it. Not that I was expecting him to, but I also wasn't expecting him to ignore the act completely. I was at least hoping it would happen again. He's drank from me but it feels less warm than it has been feeling. Still warm, just more...distant I guess. Harry has been vacant a lot lately. I keep hearing it's because of work, but what does he even do? I don't really understand what goes in to operating the corporation. It seems fairly basic and simple to me. Just don't let vampires kill unaware humans. Suppose vampires are a bit hard to control though. Impossible actually. Don't get me wrong, Harry hasn't been mean or cruel or anything of that sort. He's been the same gentleman, who sometimes gets grumpy when he's hungry. Don't we all. He's just been more distant...more distant than he usually is I mean. Maybe vampires are just distant creatures. It shouldn't matter to me really, I doubt Harry cares about the lack of seeing me as much as I care about the lack of seeing him. At least Gemma has been visiting a lot more. Apparently she's planning on moving in sometime soon. Harry is very against that idea. Although, Gemma somehow seems to always get her way with things. Vampires are very persuasive. 

I bring myself out of my rambling throats as I shade in Gemmas neck shadows, "Why is Harry such a scrooge?" I question, kind of out of nowhere. But it's the 22nd of December and he has yet to put up any Christmas decorations. Christmas is my favorite time of the year! Not that he would know, but still. 

"What do you mean?" Gemma asks, shifting on the couch across from me. She's the most impatient model. I finally finished Liams drawing a few days ago, and Gemma agreed almost right away. Says she'll hang it up once she moves in. "If you are speaking of the lack of Christmas decorations, do you honestly think a bunch of vampires would celebrate some imaginary sinless mans birthday?" She cackles, shaking her head in amusement. 

"So...Jesus isn't real?" I ask, causing her to grab her glass of blood and chugging it down. It's from a squirrel she caught in the garden. I appreciate her distaste for human blood, but poor squirrel. 

She shrugs her shoulders a bit, setting the. glass down on the table, "Not sure....We know as much as you humans. I chose not to believe in something, or someone, whom condemn others for how they choose to live. Seems a bit fucked if you ask me." She explains. So vampires aren't from hell or whatever. Or they are and don't know either. "Especially for humans. You have less life on this planet and you choose to live it following something you're not even completely sure is there. Just seems a bit silly to me." She expresses as I outline the pendant around her neck. 

I guess I agree with her. My fathers always been religious, and most everyone at school or in town are religious. Considering who I am, it's hard to follow something that is so against you in so many ways. I still like to believe that if you're a good person, the universe will be good back to you. Then again, my fathers a millionaire because he sent his son off for a blood auction. Not really the best kind of person, but he still has a lot. I don't really know what I believe in come to think of it. 

"My birthdays on Christmas Eve!" I chirp out, wanting to change this subject. Gemma always goes deep into things, which isn't really my cup of tea. "So, suppose that's why I like the holidays...Do you think Harry knows?" I ask, not really thinking. I feel comfortable talking to Gemma about Harry, she knows the most about him than anyone else. Although, sometimes I get some invasive remarks from her. Like: 

"Why? Hoping for some birthday sex" She wiggles her eyebrows at me, causing an eyeroll to come from me. Honestly, if he'd actually acknowledge what happened maybe. "No! I...I haven't even..no" I squeak out, the tip of the pencil breaking on my canvas once Gemma gasps. 

"Honestly, you're a virgin? Christ, how come Harry gets all the best ones?" She scoffs out, flailing her arms dramatically. 

"N-no! I mean...not fully. I've..well I...with Harry.." I manage out, feeling my cheeks flush red from the confession. I mean, Being a virgin isn't bad. It just means I've been saving myself and...well its kinda hard to find another boy who, well, who likes boys. At least one that will admit it. "Ew, I really do not need to know my brothers sexual encounters." She fake gags, kicking at my feet with a giggle. Gemmas personality is very contagious. I giggle back with an eyeroll, starting to add detail to her necklace. 

It's silent for a moment as I continue my sketch, but Gemma speaks again. "Harry isn't one for birthdays...It's a morbid vampire thing. Gets a bit old after your 200th." She rolls her eyes, licking over her lips, "But I'm sure if you told him, he'd celebrate yours." She hums, with a shrug. I know he would, but I also don't want to force him to celebrate something if he doesn't want to. 

~~~~~~~~

I wake up with sun creeping through the curtains and a small gust of cold wind. Dammit, I forgot to close the window last night. I let out a muffled groan into my pillow before pushing myself up off the bed and onto the floor. I make my way over to the cracked window, quickly pushing it shut and locking it. I bring my hands up to my eyes and rub the sleep out of them before glancing out the window. Blankets of snow. Perfect.

"Happy birthday to me" I breath out, a small smile forming my lips. 

My god, I'm talking to myself. This place is making me insane. I shake my head make my way to my wardrobe. I feel like I always have to look extra good on my birthdays. It's almost a tradition. It's also my 18th, so It's important. I decide on some dungarees, and a stopped blue and white top that hangs off my shoulders slightly more than my other tops. I roll up the bottoms and slip my feet into some white vans, with no socks. People find that gross, but it shows off my ankles more. I brush out my hair and make sure it swishes almost perfectly to the left of my forehead, then spray on some Versace perfume. My fingertips fiddle over top of the black nail polish I stole from Harrys drawer the other day. Sometimes Harry wears nail polish, sometimes he even wears eyeliner. It makes him look so much more masculine. Like a pirate almost. I mean he did use to be one. I decide against the polish. Black doesn't suit me. I'd prefer a yellow, or maybe blue...or pink. I walk out the door and smile at Liam, who's leaning against the wall. "Morning !" I chirp out as I wonder down the spiral staircase and into the dinning room. My eyebrows furrow once I see Harry sitting there, reading the newspaper. He hasn't ate breakfast with me in a week or so. I grab my chair and pull it out enough for Harry to hear it, so he knows I'm here, before taking a seat. Pancakes with strawberries on top, and apple juice of course. 

I watch as Harry closes his newspaper, folding it and setting it off to the edge of the table. I look up at him, making eye contact with the greens that I wish I could wake up to every morning. "No work today?" I question, causing him to shake his head slowly. 

"No good morning? Always so curious." He teases, taking one of my strawberries with his fork and popping it into his mouth. I roll my eyes in response, huffing out from the stolen strawberry. Rude. He can't steal from me on my birthday. "Good morning sir, no work today?" I rephrase, words coming off a bit snippy. Harry likes my morning snippiness though. 

He hums as I cut some of my pancake, taking a bite and humming from the deliciousness. His kitchen staff is so fucking good. "I will be taking you back to Manchester for the day, To celebrate with that friend you're always calling" Harry speaks, causing me to quickly look back up at him as soon as I heard Manchester. 

I swallow thickly as my lips part open, eyes wide. It's been a whole month since I've seen Niall. It feels like a year with him. Times weird like that. Wait, celebrate? I didn't tell him it was my birthday- Oh, Gemma. I'd be annoyed with her sharing our conversation, but I can't be anything but happy and excited right now. I get to see my best friend. "Harry you didn't have to-" 

"It has already been arranged for a week now. Your friend believes I am the butler of your Aunt he thinks you are staying with." Harry lets out a breathy laugh at the last part, taking a sip of his morning tea. "Is this okay with you? I can arrange for something else if-" 

"No!" I interrupt, shrinking a bit once he gives me a warning stare. He doesn't like to be interrupted but I can't help it sometimes. "It sounds lovely...Gemma said you didn't celebrate birthdays.." I furrow my eyebrows, watching as his face turns a bit cold. It's been arranged for a week? Maybe Gemma didn't tell him then. 

"My own birthday, that I do not celebrate. Gemma needs to learn to shut that bloody mouth of hers." Harry scoffs out, rubbing his hands over his face. 

Gemmas mouth is the only thing that makes me learn new things about Harry. So he doesn't celebrate his own birthday, I wonder why. I squint my eyes at Harry, noticing something different. Oh, he cut his hair. It looks really nice. How did I not notice that before? "New haircut?" I question and he shrugs. 

"Needed a change" Is his response. It makes him look more...in this century. If you ignore the clothe he's wearing. 

We eat breakfast in a fair amount of silence before we both finish and it's time to go. Sitting in the car I am incredibly antsy. I'm just so excited to see Niall! Harry's informed me that the car ride is about four hours, making me dread it even more. What makes it worse is Liam is coming with us, sitting in the passengers seat. Two vampires are going to meet Niall. Yet I can't tell him they're vampires! That's the worst. I scoot a bit closer to Harry, dropping my hand in space between us, tapping the leather under my finger tips and humming along to a tune in my head. I want him to hold my hand...or my thigh. Or something warm. It's my birthday, that's not too much to ask is it? I don't think so. 

"Are you going to be with me and Niall?" I break the silence, looking up at Harry. He looks down at me and shakes his head some. "Liam and I will let you two be. I will not be leaving the location though. Manchester is flooded with blood thirsty runaways." Harry sighs out, placing his hand on top of mine between us, warmth immediately filling my body. Finally. "Since you've been auctioned off, you would be free to any vampire who desires you. No contract stating vampires can't touch you anymore.." Harry explains, licking over his lips. My eyebrows furrow a bit as I scoot closer. 

"But you have me...why would they be able to get me if I'm...I'm yours?" I question, a small fond smile forming Harrys lips from my words. 

He reaches up and cups my cheek, rubbing his thumb into my skin, "There is no indication that you are mine Louis...But don't worry darling, I would never let anything bad happen to you. I promise" He hums out, leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead. 

Would the mark be an indication I'm his? Then why hasn't he just marked me then. It would make everything a lot easier. I smile up at him once he pulls away, a small blush on my cheeks from his words. I like when he's soft, even a little cheesy. But every time someone promises they won't let anything bad happen in any movie ever, something bad happens. So that phrase, although it makes me blush, doesn't sit quite well in my stomach. 

The car ride is fairly silent, per usual. Liam puts on some R&B songs, Harry rolling his eyes and complaining about thirty minutes in that Liams music choices give him a pounding headache. The music then switches to classical. Harry is unbelievable sometimes. I'm surprised he can even function in public with how dated his...his everything is. He's like a weird mixture of the 1600's, 1800s, and early 1900's. I'm getting more use to it now, but I'm sure he's going to get strange stares walking the streets of Manchester in a pirate like blouse. It makes him him though, I suppose. 

Soon enough we make it to Manchester. My eyes lighting up as I watch the passing, familiar, buildings out the window. My stomach is doing flips and a huge smile forms my lips. You never realize how much you miss a certain place until you see it again. The car pulls into the malls parking lot and stops in front of the entrance. Oh, guess we're meeting him at the mall then. As soon as the car fully stops I push open the door and jump out, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. I don't know what makes me more nervous: Seeing Niall for the first time in a whole month...or seeing Niall with Harry by my side. Of course Niall doesn't know, but sometimes Niall is very intuitive. I'm sure he'll know somethings up. Harry gets out, as does Liam, and the car drives off to find a parking space. I feel Harrys hand reach the small of my back as he steps beside me. I was right, there's a few people staring. Suppose my outfit doesn't help much either. I tend to dress more feminine. Harry doesn't seem to mind, like my father use to. As we walk into the mall I begin to wonder if my father knows I'm here. I don't think Harry would contact him...but they do work together. With whatever they do. 

The mall is extremely crowded, as it always is. Screaming kids, and their parents who are pretending to not hear them. I hate parents like that. Your kid obviously is screaming for a reason. I mean, I guess I can't judge, not like I have a kid myself. I do want some one day. I wonder if vampires can have kids- not that I want them with...do I? I'm only 18 for heavens sake. I need to chill. "I won't...I mean, you didn't contact my father..did you?" I question as we stand near the frozen yogurt bar, in the food court area of the mall. Liam's stood a fair distance behind us. 

"No, would you have wanted me to?" Harry asks, eyes scanning the mall in search of someone, a bit distant from the conversation. He doesn't know what Niall looks like, so I assumed someone else. 

I shake my head some, shifting on my feet. He's painted his nails today. Black, of course. "No" I say, considering he wasn't looking at me so he probably didn't see me shake my head. I wonder if Harry is nervous. I've never seen him nervous before, but judging by his demeanor he seems a bit since we got to the mall. There would be no reason for him to be nervous. He generally doesn't care what others think of him, but maybe the amount of eyes on him is starting to get to him. I wonder if the eyes are all human. Harry did say Manchester was flooded with vampires, runaways more specifically, so maybe some of the eye aren't humans. I bet you most of them aren't. I swallow some, scooting closer to Harry and looking around the mall. Big crowded spaces like these give me massive headaches. Not just by the noises, but the environment as well. My eyes catch a familiar set of dyed bleach blonde hair and my stomach starts doing flips. He looks exactly the same. A big goofy smile and all once he spots me. Before I can even more an inch, Nialls already sprinting over towards me. My lips curve into a wide smile as I move from Harrys side and start jogging towards him. We collapse into each other, arms wrapped tightly around one another as if it's been years. It's only been a month. 

"Christ on a bike!" He cackles into my ear, giving me a big squeeze before finally pulling away. I could cry from just seeing him, but I don't. If I did he'd laugh and shove me shoulder. "Did ya get fatter since the last I saw you? Yer arse is huge!" He teases, leaning over to look at my bum. I roll my eyes, trying to hold back a giggle, but one slips out. "Scotlands feeding ya well then?" He asks, more rhetorical than anything, yet I answer. 

I nod my head, feeling Harrys presence behind me, but I try my best to ignore it. He's always lingering. Not that I mind really. "Haggis really hits the spot" I joke, causing Nialls face to scrunch up in disgust. I don't know if it's from distaste of the sheeps stomach, or just the Scottish in general. I almost forgot that's where I'm suppose to be until Niall mentions Harry behind me. 

"Yer aunts butler is creepily tall" Niall half jokes, causing me to step aside and look up at Harry. You get use to the height really. "Uh, yeah...Niall this is Harry and...Harry this is Niall." I giggle out an introduction, watching as Harry steps forwards, sticking out his hand for a shake. 

Niall lets out a loud laugh from the gesture, shaking his head in amusement before stepping into Harrys space. "Are all rich folk like this Lou?" Niall asks before hitting Harrys hand and pulling him in for a 'Bro' hug is what Niall describes it as. Harrys face is priceless. Zayn hugs him all the time, but Zayn isn't a stranger. 

Niall pulls away and there's a small awkward silence before I speak up. Just Harry staring at Niall in confusion, and Niall feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Nialls a bit too friendly sometimes" I tell Harry, causing him to look down at me. The first time he's actually looked at me since we've got here. Niall takes offense to my comment, gasping dramatically. 

"If yer not friendly to people then what's the point? Honestly Lou, maybe you should start hugging yer butler. Might make him less like a log" Niall rolls his eyes, causing me to chuckle from his log comment. Harrys formal demeanor does sometimes translate to..well boring. To most people. Harry is most definitely not boring. 

Harry seems to take some offense to the comment, but doesn't speak anything of it. "Your Aunt said to give you this..." Harry starts, grabbing my hand and placing a credit card in my palm. "She told me to tell you, Happy Birthday" Harry finishes, a small smirk playing his lips. I open my mouth, wanting to say no because that's his whole ass credit card and. Well, he never mentioned this up until now. Do I have a limit? I wonder how much is on his card in general. 

"It was lovely to meet you, Niall" He closes my hand before dropping it and turning to Niall, Niall saying the same back to Harry. 

Harrys hand touches my shoulder lightly, giving it a soft squeeze before stepping back, "Meet me back here when you two have finished. Come find me if you need me." He forces a friendly smile at Niall and I, before walking back, towards Liam. He just gave me his bloody credit card. Or well my 'aunt' did actually. 

"He's a bit strange Louis...bet he watches you sleep. Butlers give me the creeps" Niall cringes, before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him through the mall. I have slept with Harry before, he's probably seen me sleep then. Nialls not far off. 

I follow behind Niall once he drops my hand, immediately listening in on his voice. Niall is the one person I know who could talk for hours on end, and never get tired of his own voice. He talks about anything and everything. Even laughs at his own jokes. But that's why I love him so much. He's like a brother to me, even though I've never had a brother. But I'm assuming this is how it would be. He tells me about school, and how he's already gotten 3 detentions this semester. Again, he talks a lot and it sometimes gets him into trouble. Same as me. We go into a few stores and I'm having a hard time using Harrys card. He did give it to me, and it is my birthday. But I feel as though I'm using him if I decide to spend on it. Then Niall convinces me once I find some yellow converse sneakers. 

It's my birthday, it's fine. I'll pay him back eventually, yeah. 

After the sneaks, it's just downhill from there. I end up with seven new shirts, four new trousers, about 2 pairs of shows, and one jean jacket, with fur around the neck area. Fake fur of course. We also play some games in the arcade. I spend the tickets I won on a cheap plastic ring with a fake red ruby in the center. I'll give it to Harry, as a Thank you. Harry wears rings. Yeah, a thank you. Niall and I end up getting some greasy mall pizza before sitting down in the food court. I did miss some greasy mall food, not gonna lie. 

"So.." Niall starts, mouth full of food as he chews very obnoxiously. "Is Scotland better than good ol Manchester?" He laughs, taking another big bite of his slice. 

Undoubtedly better. 

I smile fondly with a nod of my head, "Would be much better if you were there of course" I hum out, raising my eyebrows.

"Of course" Niall agrees. 

I lean back in my chair some, sipping at my coke. "I love it...Har- Uh, Aunt Hildas house is huge, much bigger than the one here. And I picked up on my drawings again. There's a lot of people there I can draw...Harrys not let me draw him yet. Stubborn bastard" I snicker out, biting my lip in thought. "I'm technically homeschooled now. Learning is much easier when you're the only person being taught really" I shrug a bit, mind drifting to Harry. I wonder if he's hungry, he hasn't drank from me in a few days. He has to drink from me tonight, it's my birthday. You can't tell the birthday boy no. "Niall, I think I need to tell you something" The words come out without a thought really. Sometimes I just don't have a filter whatsoever. 

"Spill it then...There hasn't been much gossip since you've left" He shrugs, taking another bit of his pizza. 

What do I need to tell him? Surly I can not tell him I'm actually living near London, not in Scotland. Not with my aunt Hilda. But instead with Harry, who is in fact not a butler. Who is in fact a vampire. A wealthy, way way older than sliced bread, blood sucking vampire. Whom bought me at an auction in which my father knew about and even consented to. Oh, and I've also sucked said vampires cock and don't ever want to leave said vampires side. Surly, I can not tell Niall all of that. Even as much as I want to. "I...Niall I'm.." I stumble out, eyes glued to the half eaten piece of pizza on my plate. "I like Harry" I breath out quickly, regretting my words immediately. So instead of coming out to my best friend with a simple 'hey, I'm gay' or 'listen, not to freak you out but I like dudes', I confess to him that I have a crush on Harry. Who he thinks is a butler. 

"Oh...well" Niall clears his throat as I finally look up at him, stomach in knots from all the running scenarios in my head right now. "Does he like you back?" is what Niall asks. 

My eyebrows furrow, for more than one reason, and I can't help but laugh nervously. "What? Niall I mean I'm...I like boys...That's what I uh, meant to say" I correct. More like 600 year old men, but what does that matter anyways. 

Niall cackles, rolling his eyes from amusement, "No shit Sherlock, Harrys a handsome bloke but, he's a bit dull no?" He questions. 

I feel a bit frozen. Confusion with a bit of relief taking over my body.  1. Harry is not dull, 2. Niall already knows? and 3. Does Harry like me back...I mean, the way I like him. I'm not really sure what the definition of the way I like him is. Maybe it's more than a like. 

"Lou, we've been friends for ages, it's not really hard to figure out that the boy who wears dungarees and never gets his sneakers dirty is...well, gay" He shrugs, lowering his voice with the last part. "Me uncles gay, has a husband and all. I don't see a problem with it." He adds in, sending me a reassuring smile. 

Of course Niall would be supportive, that's just the type of person he is. Even if he disagrees with you, he will always be there to help. I send him a smile back. "Just don't go looking at me arse" He laughs, playfully kicking my foot under the table. I roll my eyes from his joke, shaking my head.  

"Trust me, staring at a pale flat arse for 10 years is not me cup of tea Nialler" I roll my eyes again, causing Niall to gasp and quickly shout that he has a wonderfully plump arse. That's a big fat lie if I've ever heard one. 

We finish our pizza, dropping the conversation of me being gay, but picking up the Harry conversation as we make our way over towards him. 

"So, have you made a move on the lad?" Niall asks, my face heating up from his words as we inch closer to Harry. He's got a bag in his hand. I squint my eyes to read it but he's too far. Does he have more than one credit card? Of course he does, he's a bloody billionaire. "No" I lie as we step in front of Harry. Technically it's not a lie, all of these 'moves' Harry was the one to make them. Maybe I should change that..it is my birthday. Harry could be my present. My god, could I sound anymore cliche? Oh well. 

"Did you have a swell time?" Harry questions, raising his eyebrows at us once Niall starts laughing again. "Oh so swell" Niall mocks in a posh British accent. I roll my eyes at him, elbowing his side. 

"Yes" I smile up at him, stepping closer. Not too close, don't want Niall suspecting anything. "What..where were you the whole time?" I ask, sucking in my bottom lip. 

Niall and I were shopping for a good three to four ish hours. I have three bags, while Harry only has one. Maybe he chatted with Liam the whole time. I wonder if they talked about me- Why would they talk about you Louis ? Sometimes I get a bit too egotistical on my birthday. 

Harry reaches forward and takes the bags from my hands. He's got really big hands, could probably hold me up with just one hand. "Did some shopping of my own...Met up with an old friend." He answers, stepping more into my space, Niall automatically taking a step back. I just stay put. I like when he's in my space. "Think it is time we head back, Hilda is starting to get worried" Harry smirks down at me, sending me a private wink. He should probably not wink at me like that. Makes my face turn into a tomato. 

"Right, Lou, promise you'll come visit more. It's bloody boring without ya" Niall announces, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into another bear hug. "Who else is going to put up with my non stop chatting?" He jokes, a small giggle leaving my lips before I pull away. I smile up at him, nodding in agreement, "Promise...as long as Aunt Hilda allows it" I hum out, side eyeing Harry once before looking back to Niall. Leaving the house was nice, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss drawing by the fireplace. "Me mum misses you...Worries you're going to be kidnapped in Scotland" He cackles out. 

Well, more like kidnapped in Manchester. 

"I'll be back soon, tell your mum she doesn't need to worry. Hildas got lots of security" I giggle out, laughing at my own joke really. Niall and I say our goodbyes before he's off, waving and smiling goofily until he's physically out the mall doors and I can't see him any longer. 

I turn back to Harry, Liam now closely behind him. "Old friend?" I raise my eyebrows, hoping a bit on my feet. Harry just hums, handing some of the shopping bags to Liam before pressing his palm to the small of my back and leading us out the mall. "We all have our friends Louis...or do you prefer Lou now?" Harry rolls his eyes as I crawl into the back of the car, Harry coming in after. 

My eyebrows furrow as the driver drives off, leaving Manchester behind for now. Why is he so bitter about my nickname? Nialls been using it for years, it flows easier when he's talking fast. Harry talks slowly so. Is he really jealous over a silly nickname? Ironic. "We all have our nicknames Harry...or do you prefer H?" I roll my eyes back, crossing my arms over my chest and scooting away from him. He looks down at me, eyes growing a bit red from the clap back. What? He started it. "Are you jealous of Niall?" I blurt out, eyebrows knitted together. 

Harry laughs deeply, moving his body closer to mine. "Hardly. After consuming my blood for long enough, you will never want to be with a human sexually." He shrugs, as if that's such a simple basic knowledge thing. He does that a lot. Acts like I already know all of this vampire talk, but I don't. "Fine, then I'll stop consuming your blood." I scoff out, turning my head so I'm staring out the window now. I obviously don't mean that, but still. I've never even wanted to be with a human sexually anyways. Just Harry. Well...besides David Beckham. Harry lets out another laugh, this one more soft than the last, as he grips the back of my neck, turning my head back to look at him. 

"Even if you wanted to, your body would not let you do that love" He hums out, closing the space between us, our legs pressed together. My body has felt a weird pull towards him since the first time I saw green. I still don't understand it, but he seems to. "Now, no more pouting on your Birthday, Yes?" He raises his eyebrows, grabbing the bag that's how and dragging it in front of our legs. "Or I will just have to take your present back" Harry teases, a playful smirk filling his lips. Present? I thought letting me use his credit card was my present. 

My eyes follow his fingers as they slip into the bag, pulling out a big white and black box and setting it down on our laps. His other hand still gripping the back of my neck. 24 hours ago Gemma was telling me how Harry hates celebrating birthdays, and now he's got me a present, let me use his card, and drove me all the way to Manchester to see Niall. I trace my fingers over the smooth cardboard material, undoing the bow on top. "Fancy" I giggle out, chewing on my bottom lip as the bow falls to the floor of the car. I can feel Harry rubbing his thumb into the side of my neck, his eyes watching me intensely. I lift the lid of the box off and toss it to the side, eyes growing bag at what's in the box. 

A dress. 

But this one is much lighter. Baby pink color, fabric is silk instead of velvet, and there's lace trim at the top and bottom of the dress. Straps are thin and spaghetti like again. I look up at Harry who's already smirking down at me. Of course he would. I'm not mad about it this time. I liked the feeling of wearing the other dress. And I liked what happened when I took that dress off. 

"Thank you...daddy" I whisper the last part, since the partition is open and I really don't want Liam hearing that. I want to be making the moves this time. Harry always does and if I do then I'll have the upper hand. I am his source of blood, without me he would starve. I drop my hand to his thigh, tapping my fingers lightly against the inside of them. His ears perk up from excitement as he glances down at my hand placement, before looking back up to me. His eyes are growing more and more dark. Not fully red yet, but getting there. "Must be hungry." I note, sliding my hand slowly up his thigh. I can feel my body grow increasingly nervous, but I'm very good at masking my nerves. I enjoy flirting with Harry, so taking it a little further is easy. Harrys face and dominating stare is what's making it hard. My body wants him to make the moves, but I need to take control sometimes. I want him, want him on my birthday. "Been a few days since the last time-" I gasp, cutting myself off once I feel his nail dig into the back of my neck. Not deep enough to cut me though. Sadly. 

"Are you trying to arouse me?" He asks, eyebrows raised and devilish smirk still on his lips, even though he knows the answer. "Naughty little minx...vampires have excellent hearing. I am certain Liams having a grand old time with this" Harry laughs, and without skipping a beat he's rolling up the partition. I feel my cheeks heat up from the thought of someone hearing everything I said, and what Harry said. The partition probably blocks out some of the noise though, since Harrys rolled it up. 

I swallow thickly once my hand reaches the top of his thigh, my fingers tracing over the trouser material and...the tip of his cock. Right then. "Is it..is it working?" I breath out, sucking in my bottom lip from Harrys face change once my fingers brush over his tip. Pleasure. 

He moves his hand down from the back of my neck to the front, leaning down so our faces are inched apart and his fingers are tightly securing me in place. "Enough..." Harrys other hand reaches down and grabs my hand off his lap, placing it back in my own. "Be patient my love...patience is a virtue" He hums out, dropping his hand from my neck and moving the tiniest bit out of my space. 

"At home you will be opening more gifts. Did you like your dress?" Harry asks, eyes turning back to fully green now. No red remains. But I wanted the red today. I want him to make me kneel...to order me to wrap my 'pretty lips' around his cock. I need that. Still, I nod slowly from his words, fisting my hand into my lap. Not fair, I kinda liked the fact that anyone could hear...that we were in a car only separated by a partition. I'm not very good at patience anyways, too hyperactive for that nonsense. "Good, Daddy wants to see it on you when we get back." He states, rolling the partition back down. My stomach is in knots and my chest is tight, face warm. He just referred to himself as daddy. I think I might have a heart attack. 

This car ride couldn't go any slower, and my patience is wearing thin. 

~~~~

"Alfred, take these bags up to my room" Harry orders as we walk into the house. It looks the same as it did before, not like a few hours would make a difference. I watch as Alfred takes my bags, and Harrys up the spiral staircase. I feel warmth on my hand then I'm being dragged into the quiet kitchen. Harry lets go and moves to the fridge, bringing out a bottle of champagne. "Now that you are legal..." He laughs quietly, popping it open and pouring two glasses. "Never stopped you before" I roll my eyes, but happily take the glass and sip at it. It taste a lot better than wine, maybe because it's bubbly and fizzy. It's more sweet. Kinda like apple juice. Harry steps into my space, causing my back to hit the counter. 

"You are to go to my room and open up the rest of your gifts. By the time I get up there I expect to see you in everything I bought you. Understood?" Harry demands, thumb lightly caressing my cheekbone before he takes a step back to let me move. "Understood" I agree and before I can say anything else my feet are dragging me out the kitchen, past Alfred, and up the spiral staircase. I know it's fucked up, I really know it is, but anytime he demands or orders something from me I just..I want to listen. I want to obey him. 

God I'm so fucked. 

I make it to his bedroom and walk in, the boxes spread across his bed. There's a medium sized white box, and a smaller black box. I step to the side of the bed before sitting down and grabbing the smaller box. I flick it open, lips parting once I see a beautiful diamond necklace laying there. There's only one diamond, a small one on a soft silver chain. But it's pretty. I smile and take it out of the box, already wrapping it around my neck and clamping it. It feels weightless on me. I cross my legs over each other as I pull the last box onto my lap, undoing the bow tie. I lift the lid off and push aside the white paper and....Oh? My eyebrows furrow at the gift(s) as I pick up the soft white lace material, holding it up in front of my face. He bought me..panties. Women's panties. Lace panties. White, red, black, and pink women's lace panties if we want to be exact. Fine, I'll put them on if he wants it so bad. But I know he bought them for the laughs, I mean that's what I'm assuming at least. Unless he's trying to turn me into a women. I'm not a women, I don't want to be. Quite like my dick really. So what if I enjoy more feminine clothing? Never have I thought about panties though. I shake my head from the thoughts and grab the dress, quickly getting out of my dungarees and kicking off my shoes. I don't really know how long he'll be before he's up here so I must change quickly. 

I've got everything on, except the panties. The dress feels good, necklace is weightless, but...I'm afraid I will like the feeling of them. I don't want to be a girl, I truly don't. The material is just nicer and..and makes me feel soft and, and delicate. Weightless almost. I suck in a deep breath and step into the leg holes of the white pair, hands a bit shaky as I pull them up my legs then wrap them around my hips. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment, turning some to see myself from every angle. The material clings to me better than most mens clothing. And I do...I do like how the panties feel. Maybe it's just the lace feeling. I quite like the way they look on me as well. I jump a little once I hear the door click open, then quickly swing shut. I look at Harry through the mirror as he leans against the door, wide smile on his lips. "Are you trying to turn me into a women on my birthday?" I arch an eyebrows before slowly turning around to face him. 

My words receive an eye roll from Harry as he slowly steps more into the bedroom, towards me. "Clothe are genderless to me Louis, as they should be to you as well...Considering the way said clothe look on you" He hums, finishing the rest of his champagne before setting the glass on top of his dresser. "Humans and their destructive labels" He tsks out, quickly stepping into my space. He reaches forwards and traces his fingertips lightly up the silk dress. Starting from the top of the lace at my mid thigh, and making the way up to the material draped over my hips. Genderless? But everything has genders, even bloody colors. Girls pink, and boys blue. That's just how it is. But I've always hated that so...so maybe Harrys right. I do like these clothe on me...really do. Maybe clothe should be genderless. His fingers dig into my hips as he tugs me more into his space. Warmth, I feel the same warmth as I did last week. Not the warmth when I was...well, kneeling. But the warmth when he was holding me in his lap, helping me cum. I like that warmth the same as I like the other warmth. Harry leans down, lips brushing over my ear lobe, "You are the most beautiful creature on this earth. I want to ravish you, every seconds of every day" He whispers, pressing his lips to my ear, then down the side of my neck, kissing the skin softly as he sucks ever so lightly. My body is compliant to his, compliant to whatever he does with me. I feel like a rag doll, but in a good way. His words make my skin heat up and his lips cause me to stumble forward, hands gripping his biceps as his fingers dig into my hips. The fabric of my dress crumbles up into his hands as his grip grows tighter, the lace bottom slowly rising up my thigh as his lips continue to press against the warm skin on my neck. 

Bite me, please. Oh god I just want him to sink his teeth into my skin. Into the vein in my neck. I want him to mark me. Want everyone to see it and know I belong to him. Only Harry. He won't though, he won't bite me for some strange reason. I hate it, because that's all I want. I just want to be his. Completely, and undoubtedly his. Of course I want him to be mine as well, I'm not that hopeless. Harry backs us against the wall besides the mirror, fingers tugging my dress up further to where the lace is around my waist and you can see...well, my private parts. Covered in white lace. His lower half is centimeters away from mine and it's making me physically sweat. Close the space between us, please. 

"Take your dress off" Harry breaths out against my neck, and without thought I lift my arms up, felling the dress lift up my body with Harrys hands. He throws it to the side once it's off, taking a few steps back to create a distance, and removing his lips from my neck. No, I want the warmth back. Harrys eyes wander up and down my body, his lips parted and his eyes turning from green to fully red now. He isn't cold at all, still warm. I can tell he's hungry though. The veins that have appeared under his eyes before are not there at the moment. The room is filled with heavy breaths, mostly me, and warmth. His eyes stay on my private parts for a few moments longer than the rest of my body, before they trail back up to my eyes, connecting. "Turn around" He finally says, voice full of hunger and desire. I do as told, turning around so my eyes see the black and red wall paper now. I swallow thickly as I fell his eyes burn into my backside. Most beautiful creature on this earth? Did he really say that or was I just imagining. He has to be lying, he's been alive for 600 years. If I'm the most beautiful creature then he needs to fix his eyesight. "On my bed. Now." Harry orders, his voice holding the same emotions as before. Just more aggressive now. I quickly shuffle, crawling onto his bed and looking over at him. His bed is big enough to fit a whole bloody family, plus their neighbors. He steps over the the side of the bed, next to me, tilting his head to the side as if he's in deep thought. Is he going to fuck me? Christ, I really want him to fuck me. I know the fact that it's my birthday is incredibly cheesy but I don't care. I want him inside of me...want him to ravish me. Want to feel that warmth. He reaches down and cups the side of my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone. 

"Daddy wants to make you feel good...Do I have your permission princess?" 

Princess? Why did that pet name make my private parts tingle with arousal. Fuck. I nod slowly, a thought roaming through my brain, then I shake my head some. "I...I wanna make daddy feel g-good" I stumble out, scooting to the end of the bed and grabbing his belt, tugging him closer to me. He tuts, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up on the bed before crawling over top of me. "My darling, your pleasure gives me pleasure" He hums out, flipping me over so that I'm laying on my tummy. Oh? Does that mean he's going to drink from me, I really need that as well. He scoots down, hands traveling down to the small of my back, fingers tangling in the lace just above my bum. He leans down and presses his lips against the bottom of the back of neck, kissing down my spine and over my hips, then sucking little hickies into my love handles. I can feel my body beginning to grind against the bed, my dick hardening. The simplest touch from Harry puts my body in overdrive. My senses become heightened and my body becomes compliant, almost limp, to him. I'm sure there's a word to describe it, but I'm not too sure of that myself. Harrys hands grip my hips before tugging the bottom part of my body up to my knees. His hold on the lace is tugged down to the top of my thighs, my dick freeing from the fabric and my bum being hit with the air in the room. Harry trails his hands down, as well as his lips, before he's gripping a handful of my cheek, nails digging into the skin. 

"You flower, you feast" 

Sometimes Harry makes absolutely no sense, but that is fine with me. His lips drag down to the cheek that's not been held, and his other hand trails down my thigh, spreading my legs more apart. He sucks into the skin on my cheek, trailing closer and closer to...to my hole. Isn't he suppose to put his dick in there? His hand spreads my cheeks apart as his tongue licks to the inside of my cheeks, hot breath pushing against my hole. I fist the sheets around me, lips parted and breath heavy. As I feel Harrys hot tongue lap over my hole, my eyebrows knit together in a weird mixture of confusion and pleasure. I've seen videos, I'm aware of how gay sex works. I mean, for the most part. But I've never seen this before. Although I'm not complaining in the slightest. 

He laps the tongue over the rim a few more times, before pressing a small kiss around the sensitive area. Then my body goes stiff as I feel his tongue dip into my hole. I won't lie, the feelings a bit strange, considering I've never felt anything like this before. But the feeling is good, it's warm and sensitive. His tongue begins to probe in and out, body becoming more relaxed now as my hips begin to roll against the bed again. Soft whimpers and whines leave my lips, sometimes a moan slipping out as well. I can feel my hips lifting up, pushing my bum more towards his face. Oops. I just want more, want something bigger than his tongue. His tongue does feel good, really fucking good, but I want- I let out a breathy moan as I feel the tip of his finger slide in beside his tongue. God it's like he can read my mind. Another fingers slithers in as he lifts his head, removing his tongue. He twists and pushes his fingers in and our, spreading them open then closing them in swift motions. "M...more" I cry out, tears brimming my eyes as I burry my face into the sheets. My body is shaking and I feel as though I could explode of arousal at any given moment. Harrys lips drag down the back of my thigh, underneath my left cheek, trailing hungry kisses until I feel his free hand cut into my skin and almost immediately Harrys sucking on my thigh. Jesus Christ. I wanted a different kind of more, but I suppose this works as well. As he drinks from me, he adds in a third finger, taller than the rest and reaching a spot in my body that makes my toes curl and my noises turn from loud and needy to quiet and in awe. Sometimes it's so much pleasure that you can barely even make a noise. Once Harry notices he's hit that sweet spot, he curls his fingers and massages the area lightly. Tears now streaming down my cheeks and wetting the sheets. My private parts are warm and throbbing, wet from pre cum I presume. 

"Patience baby" Harry whispers as he removes his lips from my skin, crawling back up and leaning over my body. "You'll release when I tell you to" He breaths out, pumping his fingers slowly as he reaches his free arm under me and pulls me closer to him, burying his face in the back of my neck. His breathing is heavy and hard, warmth withdrawing from his body and sinking into my own now. If Harry hadn't said that, I would have released. All I want it to release at this moment, but I want Harry to tell me when. Want Harry to be control of my body. A small gasp falls from my lips and into the sheets as harry begins to slowly pull his fingers out of me. The vacant feeling, the empty feeling is just awful. I want to be full of Harry forever. Never want him to leave my body. Some of the warmth disappears as he lifts his body up off of mine, kneeling at the end of the bed then standing up off of the bed. "Turn over" He orders, and this time it's much harder to do as he asks. My body is just so...It's very hard to describe the feeling. Exhausted maybe? But I still want more. I manage to slowly push myself over so I'm laying on my back, looking up at myself in his creepy ass mirror above his bed. I look a mess. Hair falling everywhere, sweat and tears on my face, dick as hard as a rock, leaking against my tummy. My chest is beat red and my lips are bitten raw. Completely wrecked and I don't even think its been any longer than thirty minutes at this point. I swallow thickly and carefully sit myself up, leaning back on my elbows to look at Harry. He's unbuttoning his top, sliding It down his shoulders and off his body. I've seen his chest before, since he leaves a good amount of the buttons undone on his shirts, but I usually try not to stare. So staring at him now feels extremely satisfying. He's got so many tattoos covering his arms and body. Some chest hair and...four nipples? Interesting. I suck in my bottom lip as his beautiful hands start unlatching his belt and undoing his trousers. Oh. His pants drop to the ground and he's only in his boxers now. He finally notices my staring, a fond smirk playing at his lips. Lips that are wet and puckers, shiny pink with some of my blood dripping down. I love seeing him like that. There's a tent in his boxers and I guess he was telling the truth when he said he gets pleasure from giving pleasure. What a strange man. "Are...are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?" The words kind just slip out my mouth without me even registering them. Harry seems a bit surprised that I managed to get that all out, as am I, yet he just shakes his head in amusement and reaches down to his drawer, opening it and taking out a blue bottle, tossing it on the bed beside me. 

"You are the birthday boy" He chuckles deeply, pushing down his boxers and kicking them off his ankles. I know I've had it in my mouth last week, but it doesn't fail to amaze me how fucking massive he is. Makes my dick seem like nothing. I watch as he crawls back onto the bed, kicking my legs open with his own. He leans down and takes the panties, around the bottom of my legs, in-between his teeth and pulls them off. I can't help but giggle at the action, shifting in my position more. "If at any point you want to end it...tell me. Is that clear darling?" Harry says as he grabs the blue bottle and squirts the liquid onto his fingers. I nod my head slowly from his words, sucking in a sharp breath as he reaches down and spread the liquid over my pulsing hole. After that everything just feels so sensitive to his touch. I might just combust once he...well, fucks me. He then gets more of the liquid, spreading it over his hard cock. He props my legs up a bit more, kneeling in the space between my thighs, cock hitting against the inside of them. He brings on of his hands to my chest and pressing me back down so that I'm lying flat on my back, hand trailing down my chest and fingers lightly brushing over my nipples before it trails lower down my torso. He softly traces his fingers over my throbbing dick, immediately causing me to loose all focus again, only focus on the pleasure Harrys giving me, and the pleasure I want to give him. His other hand comes up, grabbing my two wrists and holding my hands above my head. "Keep them there...No touching yourself." He hums our sternly, causing me to whine out. I don't really care about the touching myself part, more so not being able to touch Harry at all. I wanna scratch his back and chest, and just feel his warm skin on mine. I watch as he grips his cock, lining the tip up with my entrance. His eyes grow darker with want, and hunger. A different kind of hunger. He gives me a look as to ask if I'm ready, and I give him a look back as to say I am. I always will be. A small flashback occurs in my head before he slowly pushes inside of me.

 "I am uninterested in having sex with you" 

Ha! I wonder if he was lying then, or maybe he changed his mind. Either way, I'm happy with this outcome. 

He said no touching myself, and I didn't I really didn't want to. When my hands fly up they fly up to touch Harry, but before I could even imagine the feeling he's gripping my wrists tightly and holding them back up above my head. He holds them in place this time as he thrusts slowly into me. Deep groans fall from his lips and high gasps and whimpers leave mine. I feel full, and I like that feeling, I like that feeling a lot. Harry makes me feel full, and warm. So fucking warm. His nails dig into my hip as they also dig into the skin on my wrists. I can't tell if he's digging deep enough to draw blood, but even if he was I don't think I would mind that at all. Harry leans lower down, face hovering over mine as his hands holds me in place underneath him. "Mine" He growls out, almost slamming his lips against mine, lips moving in hunger and want and..desire as the same tongue that was inside of me before, slips into my mouth, massaging his tongue with mine. His thrusts begin to pick up speed as the kiss deepens and fuck he's so big. The tip is pressing into to that soft spot and I just want him to stay inside of me forever. He breaks the kiss, leaning up slightly and staring down at me as he fucks me. "M...mine!" I moan out as he slams into that spot, causing my whole body to fucking break. Metaphorically of course. A devilish smile forms his lips from my moan. Devilish in the most heavenly way. 

Unholy and sinful, yet heavenly and Devine all at once. 

I watch as his eyes stare daggers into my neck, veins underneath beginning to appear and eyes turning almost black. I know what he wants, and I want it too. "P...please" I cry out, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and toes curling. "H-harry I want...b...bite me!" A loud moan escapes as he fully presses inside of me now. I need it. Harrys eyes move from mine to my neck, back to mine. 

"No." He grunts out, leaning down and burying his face into my neck, kissing the spot there and sucking with his lips, hard enough to leave a love bite. Not an actual bite of course. Asshole. "Release" He whisper in my ear, lifting his head some to watch my face as I...release. I'm really surprised I lasted so long if I'm being completely honest. 

My lips part open as my back arches, eyes squeezing shut as a pleasure wave washes over me. My entire body is vibrating with pleasure, fullness and completeness filling me as I release. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. The feeling of being full and releasing at the same time with the person, or vampire, that is yours. And you are theirs. No matter the definition of mine is, in this moment it feels almost indefinite, or even infinite. No amount of time, or explanations could ever amount to the feelings at this moment. 

Harry slows his thrusts into me as he rides out until he's releasing inside of me. My eyes watch as his lips part and his face scrunches up with pleasure. A deep moan coming out and filling up the entire room with warmth. He wraps his arms around me, as do I, and we just hold each other for a few moments. Harry still buried deep inside me, placing soft kissing along my neck. 

This is where I want to be forever. 

Everything eventually comes to an end though, hopefully something like this happens again. The feelings at least. Harry pulls out and slowly gets off top of me, standing up off of the bed. He stretches out, glancing down at me as I stare into the mirror above. 

Wrecked, completely and utterly enraptured and wrecked by Harry. 

Without a word Harry grabs my arms and pulls me up, wrapping his arms around to my back and lifting me up. I loosely wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bathroom, turning the water on in the tub. He carefully sets me down inside the tub as he steps in after me, pulling my body in-between his legs and resting my back on his chest. I feel his hands and a wash cloth run over me as I nearly fall asleep in the tub. Exhausted doesn't even begin to describe how my body feels at the moment. I feel as though I'm in another space. 

"Happy Birthday baby" He hums out, kissing the top of my wet head. I smile fondly at his words, tilting my head up and opening my eyes to look up at him. "Merry Christmas" I giggle out, feeling a bit loopy if I'm being honest. He just rolls his eyes, a quiet chuckle coming from him as he finishes washing us up. He wraps me in a towel and walks us back into his room, slipping me into an oversized band tee that I've never seen Harry wear ever. Maybe its Zayns or something. I crawl into his bed and cocoon myself in the blankets as he crawls in next to me. I curl into his side and close my eyes, trying to sleep, but it's hard when all I want to do is be awake with Harry. 

There's a knock on the door before I hear it open. "Mr. Styles, Mr. Cowell is here for your meeting" Alfred's voice whispers quietly, assuming I'm asleep. As does Harry because he kisses my forehead lightly before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Only vampires would have a meeting in the middle of the night. Freaks. 

I curl myself more into the blankets, trying to keep the warmth as if Harry was beside me. I don't really know what we are, don't know if he knows what we are either. I'm not really sure we'll figure that out anytime soon. But, what I do know is, I am his. 

And he is Mine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!! 
> 
> Let me know any of your thoughts on this chapter, or the story in general, because I do read all the comments and take everything into consideration. I love reading predictions and the things you love about the story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well, just please be positive and bring the criticism from a kind place :) 
> 
> Also! How do ya'll like Niall? I'm hoping to bring more of him into the story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all of the lovely comments :) The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this week, but it is my first week of my second semester so please bear with me haha 
> 
> xxx


	9. HV Corporation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've added a picture of what I see Louis as in the story, but again if you see him otherwise that is completely fine as well !! 
> 
> I was planning on posting this yesterday but I've been a bit busy with school work, but the next chapter I'm planning to be up by Wednesday at the earliest, and Friday the latest :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

** Chapter 9: HV Corporations **

A company party. Simon Cowell company party with not only scary powerful humans, but also very scary powerful vampires. A New Years eve company party that Harry wants me to attend with him wearing a dress. It would be fine if there wasn't one tiny detail he seemed to not mention before we showed up at this skyscraper in London. 

My father. 

I suppose it was silly of me not to assume he would be there, considering everyone apart of HV Corporations was invited. I've been to plenty company parties with my father before. But it's different this time. One, I know that it's not only humans here, Two, I'm with Harry, and Three, I'm wearing a dress. A sparkly rainbow sequined dress with black tights and black slip on shoes. Harry also insisted on a silver bracelet with a Dimond on it for me to wear. I fought him on the dress. I argued as best as I could...but sometimes arguing with Harry is like arguing with a politician. It goes nowhere, and the politician always comes out on top. It also helps that anytime I'm wearing a dress he wants to wreck me. That was probably the main reason I wore it. Not that I don't like wearing dresses, I do, really do. The weird looks that come along with wearing them is what gets under my skin. Sometimes I swear we're just as bad as America, if not worse with how secretive peoples homophobia is. At least in America they out right will call you a faggot. Here, they just give you strange looks and speak to you as if you're the scum of the earth. Very obvious. Very unsettling. I wish humans can be more like vampires in that sense. Vampires, for how vile some of them can be, are very open with sexuality and gender. They just don't give a shit what gender their blood comes from. Why should humans give a shit what gender their love comes from? Just doesn't make sense. 

So here I am, standing in front of possibly the tallest and most intimidating looking building I've ever seen, Harry placing a guiding hand onto the small of my back. What am I even going to do when I see my father? Maybe punch him smack in the face. No, I wish I was capable of doing that. I could try to just ignore him all night. That might work. Maybe if I asked Harry to punch him he would. Although, probably not since my father is one of the founding families. Well, Harry is literally the founding vampire. I don't really understand the power dynamic of everything. 

"Is he just going to stand in awe or are we gonna make it to the party?" Zayn laughs, stepping in front of Harry and I, blocking my view of the building. 

"You put on a dress and see your father for the first time in two months, yeah?" I scoff out with an eye roll. 

This causes Zayn to chuckle, taking a last hit of his cigarette before dropping it and putting it out. There's been a lot of recent studies about how bad cigarettes are for you, but vampires probably can't get cancer. "My father died two hundred years ago. And if he were to make a comment about me in a dress, I'd kill him" Zayn shrugs it off as he turns and walks into the building. Vampires are so casual about murder. It use to shock me, but I've become use to it if I'm being honest. 

"Don't mind him, Zayn could never hurt a fly" Liam chirps in, appearing from behind Harry as the car drives off. "Ya know, those words aren't very reassuring coming from a blood thirsty vampire" I tease, a playful smirk forming Liams lips. "Aye" He agrees as he walks through the glass doors. Harrys hand pushes me lightly forward as a sign to move, so my feet start shuffling forward as we enter the building. There's a few people who bow their heads once they see Harry. The ones who don't probably have no idea about vampires, probably find this very strange. 

"Are you ever going to tell me why people treat you like bloody royalty?" I look up at Harry, raising my eyebrows as he pressing the lift button. The parties on the top floor. Of course it is. 

Harry has barely spoken the whole car ride, actually he's barely spoken all day leading up to this. It's almost like he's nervous, but Harry's never nervous. He knows about everything in any situation before heading into one. Being alive for so long I'm sure he has experience in a lot of situations. I'm sure he's gone to plenty parties. "Because I am in their eyes" He speaks, a tad bit of bore in his voice. You'd think he'd love to talk about how powerful he is. "Last century I was declared the eldest vampire." He explains loosely, looking down at me finally. "Holding that title is a bit tiring...Everyone bowing seems a bit cult like as well. Not my favorite thing, but vampires love their traditions" Harry rolls his eyes, taking my hand in his as the lifts doors open and people/vampires pile in. I wonder if Harry likes being a vampire. I mean, for the most part he seems like he does. But at the same time being alive for 600 years and having to hurt people to survive seems almost sad. Then again, at least vampires have something to live for; Blood. What do humans have to live for? 

The lift dings each stop til we're at the 70th floor. Lights and noise shines through as the doors open, hundreds of bodies gathered in a medium sized room. The decorations are gold and white for New Years, glitter balloons and and the year 1996 everywhere in sight. Celebrating a new year for vampires must be strange. Most have been through hundreds of years, why the celebration? Maybe it's more for the human employees. We step out of the lift, Harrys hand leaving mine and angling his arm more so I can latch on. I do. I like being close to Harry, I've said it so many times to myself already might as well just admit it fully. I like touching him, and being touched by him. I don't think that's ever going to change. 

There's two tvs in the room, sitting up high so everyone can see. The ball drop channel on. I haven't seen a telly in a while, Harrys very old school. There's a few more bows before Harry waves his hand, signaling to cut it out. It is a bit cult like. I can feel eyes on me as much as Harry. I don't like negative attention, no one does. But the stares don't feel so negative. More confused and, curious even. My eyes are mostly glued to the floor as Harry walks through the room, but anytime I look up I catch a pair of red eyes. Desire and lust seem to fill them, but probably because they want to eat me. I'd rather Harry do that. Although, I won't lie, this kind of attention isn't too bad. They all seem to want some part of me, even if that parts my blood...or my body. 

"Louis!" I hear a high pitched squeak, causing my eyes to locate the voice. 

Eleanor. My lips curve up widely as I let go of Harrys arm, shuffling quickly toward her. I clasp my arms around her tightly, holding back any tears from falling. I'm so happy she's okay, or at least seems okay. I eventually let go after a few moments, taking a small step back. She has bite marks all over her neck, one is more prominent than the other ones, most seem to be fading. Is the big one 'the mark' that everyone talks about? I open my mouth to speak before an older women is walking up close behind Eleanor. The women very tall, short brown hair in a pixie cut. Looks to be in her late forties at the most. But she is beautiful none the less. "Is this your friend pet?" Her voice is very posh, deep as well. Deep for a women at least. 

Eleanor nods, a big smile on her face. She just called her a pet and she doesn't care? Weird. "Yes! Our families are...or were friends. Louis, this is my owner" She introduces. Owner? 

"Charolette, I prefer to be called Charlie" She hums, sticking her hand out for a shake. I hesitantly take it, not really sure what I'm suppose to be thinking. "You must be Harrys then?" I go to nod but stop myself, tugging my hand from hers and quickly shaking my head. 

"Absolutely not. He is not my owner, I mean I do live with him and he...well, I live with Harry yes, but in no way am I a bloody pet" I narrow my eyes up at the women, but she doesn't take much offense, just laughs and shakes her head amused. "Eleanor quite likes when I call her my pet, but if it makes you uncomfortable dear, then I won't use it near you" She shrugs, placing her hand on the small of Eleanors back. Eleanors got a soft blush on her cheeks, her smile a bit smaller now, but still there. 

She likes being called that? I mean, to each their own but...I prefer to not look at this as Harry owning me. I just live with him, and sometimes he drinks from me...and sometimes we do sexual things. And kiss, and flirt. But he doesn't own me, I chose to stay. 

"Ah Charlie, finally made an appearance at the company party?" Harrys voice echos as he steps beside me, a happy smile on his lips. "Styles, finally found your human? What a pleasant coincidence he's a Tomlinson yeah?" She shoots back, raising her eyebrows challengingly. Her voice is playful, not condescending or anything. 

"Aye," Harry hums, fingers lightly brushing over mine. "See you still have a thing for the doe eyed  girls then, with big pockets full of daddys money, yeah?" Harrys smile turns into a teasing smirk. The women, Charlie, rolls her eyes, stepping closer and pushing Harry a bit by his right shoulder. "Little bugger you are" She laughs out, pulling Eleanor closer to her. Charlie admits that they were just leaving, since neither of them like parties I guess. Eleanor never did like the company parties back then either. We'd always sneak off and hide the whole night. I give Eleanor one last hug before Harrys pulling me to the table of snacks. I always remember their food being good. Harry orders a scotch from the bar and I munch on some of the biscuits...well, almost all of the biscuits. I have a major sweet tooth, can't help it. Whenever Harrys speaking with some company people I chat with Zayn. 

"I come here for the free booze" I laugh as Zayn downs a shot of vodka. Apparently straight vodka is his favorite. He let me have a shot and I nearly barfed. Who enjoys drinking things that taste like rubbing alcohol? "People watching is the best here...It's all very interesting, the dynamics of other vampires and their humans relationships" He points out, leaning against the table we're standing in front of. "Like over there, for example, that vampires making his human kneel beside him. He doesn't let her up unless they move, been watching them all night. You can tell that's a one sided type of relationship" He shrugs, glancing over at me. Harry makes me kneel sometimes, but never like that. Only if I'm being bad, or annoying. I'm the queen of being annoying. 

"Because he's making her kneel?" I question, interested by zany's words. He puts off a mysterious kind of demeanor, but once he starts talking he's pretty open about everything. I think he's my favorite of Harrys friends. "No" He shakes his head, bringing out his pack of smokes, "Because anytime he places a hand on her shoulder, she flinches. Like if she tries to disobey, he'll hurt her" He speaks, taking out a cig and placing it between his lips. 

"It's fucked how normal that is here" He murmurs against his cig before puling out a lighter and lighting it. I watch his lips tighten around the bottom of the cigarette, inhaling the smoke that's pumping out of it. Zayn makes smoking look good. Even though Zayn is a runaway vampire, Harry still insists on taking him to the events. No one can really do anything about it either, considering Harry is basically untouchable to vampires and humans alike. "Is that why you never joined the organization?" I ask, making eye contact as he blows out the smoke, a quiet chuckle following the cloud. 

He just shrugs, glancing down at me, "Partly, just don't feel the need to have only one partner. One source of food. Also think it's a bit dated, the whole auction thing. Humans are already drawn to vampires, it's just nature. Why force someone into something when if you simply give them time they will eventually come to you anyways. Some vampires are simply barbaric. They don't cherish humans as much as they should. Humans are the reason we're still alive, might as well treat them with decency and respect." He finishes, handing me another shot. I roll my eyes, but still take it, scrunching my face up from the disgusting taste. At least it's making me feel warm. 

"So you're a progressive vampire" I giggle out, nudging his shoulder lightly, "Why are you friends with Harry then? Considering he's fairly dated himself" I suggest, Zayn shrugging again. His shoulders might just fall off. 

"Harry might be dated personality wise, but he's a good one. Think he wants to change how things are run. I mean, why do you think he bought you?" Zayn hums out, crushing the tip of his cig against the table when he's finished. "So you're saying he didn't buy me for my amazing arse and beautiful face" I tease, getting a laugh out of Zayn. I knew he bought to gain more power, so none of this is too surprising. I just hope that's not the only reason he wants me to stay. 

"Ah, your physical attributes were definitely a bonus for him" He winks, reaching up and ruffling my hair, "Don't think he really knew what, or who, he was getting himself into" He says with a wide smirk, eyebrows raised. "Ha ha, very funny" I roll my eyes at his vulgarity, biting down on my bottom lip to hold back a laugh. Zayn is very witty, it's hard not to laugh with him. I can feel my face heating up from a mixture of Zayn knowing about Harry and I's sex life, and the alcohol kicking in. I can feel his eyes boring into my skin as I fiddle with my fingers. Change the subject Louis you doofus. "What do you mean by, uh, nature? Are all vampires as charming as Harry and you?" I ask, eyes glued to the floor. Change the subject to something light not the fucking dynamics of Vampire and Humans relationships with one another. Christ on a bike. 

Zayn barks out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement, "I'd hope Harry and I's charm isn't because of the whole vampire thing" He jokes, leaning closer to me, entering my space. "Suppose it's similar to animalistic attractions. Vampires need humans for blood, and Humans need vampires for pleasure type of deal. Although, vampires draw pleasure from humans as well. Bit of give and take" He draws out, reaching forward and brushing away a piece of hair that's fallen of my eye. "Once a human receives pleasure form a vampire, they won't ever receive  that same kind of pleasure from a human. Maybe it's a mental thing, no one truly knows. We just know if we don't have humans, might as well not exist" He shrugs, licking over his lips. 

"Oh.." I breath out, shifting some on my feet, "Is..is that why vampires mark humans? So they can um..keep them for themselves?" I swallow, teeth almost breaking skin on my bottom lip. He's very close to me, and usually I would mind, but it's Zayn and I trust Zayn. Not as much as Harry though. "Something like that...Humans want the mark as much as vampires want to give it. Some type of bonding thing I guess, kinda ritualistic if you ask me" He hums, "Weird, how nature works, huh?" He raises his eyebrow, dropping his hand to my shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. He feels warm, similar to Harrys warmth but..nothing can compare to Harrys warmth. My lips part open and I go to speak, but a clear of a throat breaks Zayn and I's contact. He quickly drops his hand and takes a small step to the side, creating distance between us. I look up to see Harry, a raised eyebrow and curious smirk on his lips. 

He reaches down, pressing his thumb against my chin, wrapping his fingers under it and stepping into my space, "Enjoying Zayn's company darling?" He draws out, smirk a bit challenging now. God he's so fucking possessive. Not that I'm complaining or anything, quite like it actually. "Yes, very much so" I match his smirk, stepping more into his space. 

I fully expect some annoyance, or maybe even a little anger from Harry, but he just laughs, deeply, with an amused expression now. "Good. Will you excuse yourself Zayn?" He looks up and over at Zayn with a tilt of his head. 

"Aye aye captain" Zayn salutes, an eye roll coming from Harry as Zayn walks away amusingly. 

Harry drops his fingers from my chin and takes a step back. Harrys face turns to confusion to match mine, and he gives me a questioning look. "You're so strange." I giggle out, shaking my head a bit, "Last time a vampire was that close you nearly ripped his throat out, now it's fine since zayn's your friend?" I raise my eyebrows, Harrys broad shoulders shrugging. 

"Zayn is not a threat to me." He admits, eyes scanning my face. "Seems as though you quite like his attention, why would I deprive you from that? I'm not a monster Louis" He smiles proudly at his joke. "One could argue that" I shoot back, leaning my bum against the table behind me. Harry reaches up and cups my cheek, running his thumb softly across my cheekbone. He leans down and presses a light peck to my forehead, tilting his head closer to my ear. "If we were not in a public setting, I would tear your dress off with my teeth." He whispers, making my body warm up almost immediately. Cheeky bastard. He pulls away, dropping his hand and taking another step back. 

"Your father wants to speak with you" He breaks the news. Why would he say that right after confessing his horny thoughts? He's so messed up. He gestures his hand over to my father. In a grey suite with a champagne glass in his hand. Looks like he's gotten more grey hairs since the last time I saw him. Good.  "I will be at the end of the bar once you've finished. Make it quick, This party is starting to bore me." Harry hums out, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek before walking away towards the bar. I let out a soft sigh and push myself off the table, making eye contact with the ugly asshole. I hate him, so fucking much. Why should I even speak to him? I should just turn on my heels and walk right back over to Harry. I want to, but my feet end up shuffling towards the boring man. I never think before I do anything, or maybe I think too much and that's the problem. 

My father clears his throat and sets his glass down as I get closer to him, "Louis I-" He starts but I quickly interrupt once I finally get close enough to him. "You absolute wanker, you better be making your apology quick because I can't bare to look at your face for too long" I grumble out, glaring at the annoyed man. "That is no way to speak to the man who raised you" He spits, stepping a bit closer to me. 

"Oh, you mean the man who let people kidnap me and then sell me to anyone who wanted my blood!" My voice grows slightly louder and I'm sure some people are looking, but I don't care much. "Really good parenting skills Tim" I scoff out, crossing my arms over my chest. He seems a bit shocked from my tone, and attitude. I would usually never even think about fighting with him. But I can practically feel Harrys eyes in the back of my head. I know Harry wouldn't let anything happen. He seems to know this as well. Seeing my dad cautious is fairly new to me. 

"Let me explain...I'm sure those monsters have planted seeds in your mind, even have you dressing like a bloody women." He spits out, sending a glare over to Harry. Harry doesn't seem to be bothered by it. "Go on then, worst it can do is make you look even worse so" I shrug, holding back an eye roll from instinct. 

He lets out a deep sigh, running his hands over his face for a moment, "I would never have let this happen if I had a choice, trust me on that kid" Starting out week I guess. I let the eye roll come out, "There's always a choice" I concur, raising my eyebrows at him to continue. 

"Not when it comes to blood contracts. Our ancestors were complete idiots, you've been signed away to those blood suckers before I was even born. Don't be an idiot Louis, putting your trust in those things makes you look a fool...If I didn't let them auction you, we would loose everything." He tries to reason but it falls short. 

"You.../you/ would lose everything..." I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling my eyes get a bit watery. I don't think I've ever met a more selfish man. "Did you even think of trying to fight it? You could've..could've tried to end the contract or...or we could've moved or runaway. You could've told me and...Did you even think about saving me?" I ramble some, sniffing so the tears don't fall. I won't let him see me upset, he doesn't deserve that. 

He lets out another sigh, reaching over to grab my shoulder but I shrug him off, stumbling back. "No, there was too much at risk" He says. At least he's honest I guess. 

I shake my head some, "Pathetic" I mumble out before turning and walking away. I don't really know what I expected. Of course he sees himself the victim in this. Harry isn't a monster, he's a better man than my father would ever be. I'm not a fool for trusting vampires...am I? I spot Harry at the end of the bar and quickly walk over to him. "Can we go home?" I ask quietly, grabbing his arm and getting closer to his side. He just hums, grabbing his scotch and tossing it down. He runs his had down my arm then intertwines our fingers. We begin to walk past the bodies of people and towards the lift door. Harry presses the button and we wait. There's less people here than earlier, but there's still a decent amount. The doors start to pull open and I go to walk in but harry tugs me back, stepping slightly in front of me. 

"What a lovely surprise.." A dark chuckle fills the room. It's Nicolas, or Nick, or the guy that Harry has a weird tension filled "relationship" with. Either one works. He steps out of the lift, moving into Harry and I's space. "Ready to share your toy yet Styles?" Nick hums out, raising his eyebrows. 

"No" Harry almost growls out, grip on my hand tightening. I can feel his nails popping out. I look up at him. His eyes have gone dark again, veins threatening to pop out from under them. "What a shame, sharing use to be our favorite pass time" The vampire steps closer, eyes on me now. His eyebrows furrow for a moment as he scans me, before another dark laugh falls from his lips. "Old friend, it's quite reckless to leave such a pretty little thing unmarked....isn't it?" He looks back up at Harry. I can feel Harrys warmth, but not the good kind of warmth. He seems very angry. 

"I have no desire to mark him Nicolas, your taunting is useless" Harry says through gritted teeth. There's a lot more eyes on us now, curious eyes, eyes that want something to happen. Harrys words feel sharp against my skin. He doesn't seem to realize how much it hurts me but..I'll make him realize. I tug my hand away from his and stumble back a bit. "Asshole!" I squeak out, hitting Harry shoulder with some force, causing both vampires to look down at me. Nick looks amused, while Harry looks angry. I don't care, he deserved that. I shoot him a glare before turning on my heels to storm away, but harry grabs my arm, tugging me over to him. His grip on my arm is tight as he leans down to my ear. 

"Kneel" He orders, voice deep and dark. 

I swallow the lump in my throat, physically feeling my body start to tremble. Everyone's watching. "N...No!" I hit at his chest, squirming in his grip. Every bone in my body is telling me otherwise. I want to kneel for him. Guess it's like Zayn side, it's just in our nature. But I need to prove a point. He made me upset. "If you won't mark me then..then I won't kneel for you!" I finally push myself out of his grip, stepping back. There's a few gasps and chatter in the crowd that's now watching us. "Or...or let you f-fuck..me.." I breath out, face beating red and heart pounding. I'm out of breath from struggling to get out of his grip. He's so bloody strong. There's a few laughs from my breathy statement, but harry looks far from amused. It's the same face the first time he made me kneel for him. Dark, very dark. It shouldn't intrigue me...shouldn't turn me on but here we are. Ugh I hate him. Harry steps closer, tilting his head to the side a bit, "Foolish boy" He tuts out, and before I can speak again he's lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulders. He lifts me as if I'm as light as a rag doll, it's embarrassing. I squirm in his hold, kicking my legs out and hitting my fists onto his back. 

"He..hey, where are we g-going?" I squeal out, watching the faces at the party dissapear as he carries me into the lift and the doors slam shut. No one else is in the lift with is. I mean who the hell would after all of that. Harry is eerily quiet, not answering my question. He drops me down onto the floor, stepping into my space quickly, and pinning me against the the lifts wall. One hand planted beside my head to corner me in, the other sliding up my chest, to the bottom of my neck. 

"Act like a brat, get treated like a brat" Harry hums out, his dark warmth pouring into me as his body presses against mine and his fingers wrap around my neck, gripping a bit rougher than usual. He isn't choking me, just holding me in place. "You publicly disobeyed me darling, I believe something like that requires a punishment, do you?" His lips are twisted into an almost wicked smirk. I hate how much I like this. His words did upset me, but I can tell him that once he's out of this state. The state he's in has proven not to be very reasonable anyways. 

I slowly nod my head, chin hitting his knuckles as I do. I have no idea what he even means by 'punishment', but my stupid brain doesn't seem to care the little context there is. I just want him to punish me, whatever it be. The bell dings as the lifts doors open once we make it to the first floor. Harry sighs, dropping his hand from my neck and grabbing my arm, pulling me out of the lift with him. He leans me against the wall, "Stay" He demands, pointing a finger at me for extra measures as he walks off. I fiddle with my fingers, leaning my head against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. Why does that Nicolas guy make him so angry? I can tell his anger has slowly subsided, but anytime Nick is in his presence he becomes so tense. I'm going to ask him about that later. And he has to answer me, because I'm letting him punish me. A bit of give and take, that's what Zayn said. I just want to know more about him. Why he gets in these mind states, what makes him tick type of deal. But I also want to know about his past, not all the bad parts, the good parts too. Liam once said Harrys favorite era was when he was a pirate. I want him to tell me about that. I want to see pictures, or paintings of him. I want to know about his lives. I like his mysterious persona, but I don't want him to be mysterious with me. I want to know everything about him. I hear his footsteps, in which I've remembered them by now, and I'm pulled out of my thoughts. I have too many thoughts sometimes. 

I glance over at him and before I can speak he's grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him again. He seems very eager to punish me. We walk outside the cars waiting for us. We must be going home first then. Harry opens the door and I crawl in, shifting a bit once I sit. Harry comes in after, closing the door and locking them. He presses the partition button, rolling it up. He looks over at me, spreading his legs some and pointing to his lap. 

"Over my knees" He speaks sternly, arching a brow from my confused look. I've never been in this type of situation before, not my fault it's all a bit confusing. I swallow thickly, crawling over his knees like he told me to. He grabs my wrists and takes them behind me, placing them at the small of my back. I crank my neck over my shoulder, watching him as he unties his ties, eyes still dark. The veins underneath them have disappeared through. "Is this alright baby?" He asks as he begins to tie his blue tie around my wrists tightly. I suck in my bottom lip, nodding my head slowly. "Use your words" He reminds. I like how, even when he's in this state, he's still warm. Sill reassuring and lo-no Louis, don't use that word. Caring, he's still caring. Although I'm sure he wouldn't like to admit it. "Yes daddy.." I breath out, a smug smirk pulling to his lips from the name. He just hums, dropping his left hand down to the bottom of my thigh. He lightly traces his fingertips up the bare skin, dressing shifting up once he reaches the material. "Daddy's going to spank you...That will be your punishment, Would you want that darling?" He says as he tugs my dress up, revealing the black lace panties. I've been wearing 'girly' underwear a lot more lately. Ever since my birthday. Harry likes me like this. I like me like this. 

"Yes" I say a bit too eagerly for my likings, but Harry finds amusement in it. I know it's suppose to be a punishment, and usually you don't like punishments but..the thought of his hand smacking my bum is. Well, it's making my private bits twitch let's put it that way. His fingers pinch the material before exposing my cheeks. Thank god he rolled up the partition..but still, the driver is literally driving the car. Harry is what Niall would call a sex freak. 

"You are going to count for me....After every spank, Understood?" 

His tone is very stern, slightly dark, and deep. Like he means business. Does he find pleasure from doing this? I would assume so. Why else would someone do this. I nod my head slowly, looking down at the black leather seat. The car is silent for a moment, Harrys hands lightly brushing over my cheeks, squeezing at them and slightly spreading them apart every once in a while. I want him to fuck me. Or lick me or finger me or something. It's agonizing when he's touching everywhere but that one spot. He's probably doing it on purpose. 

My lips part open to speak but the car is filled with a loud smack of skin hitting each other, and a warm sting spread on my left cheek. I gasp, slightly lunging forwards, but Harry pulls me back into place. Fuck. The tip of my dick is pressing against the leather of the seat in-between Harrys legs. "Count" He reminds. Oh. 

"O..one" I breath out, trying to regain my breath before another smack occurs. "T...two" I whine out.

I find it harder and harder to speak as he continues. No one should like pain this much. It hurts, I would be lying if I said it didn't. But somehow Harry makes even pain feel pleasurable. If I didn't know what he was, I would think he was some sort of angel. He makes me feel like I'm floating. Like I'm in heaven. A sexual heaven. I think I end at ten once he stops spanking, but I'm really not quite sure. My feelings are all out of place right now. I can feel tears continuing to pour down my flushed face, and my private bits are leaking pre cum. "So good baby...so good for me." Harry coos, untying my wrists then lifting me up onto his lap, facing him. I feel as though my body is melting into his. I feel like I'm melting in general. And float. Melting and floating. A few giggles leave my lips for some reason as he lifts my chin to make eye contact with him. I'm on such a high right now. Nothings coherent in my brain. Who knew spanking would do that to someone. "M-more?" So I can barely speak, but when I do I ask him to spank me more? I'm the fucking sex freak. Harry's laugh is full of fondness and amusement. 

"You are something else baby..." He begins, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine before pulling away. No, I don't want him to pull away. "Asking for more of a punishment...cheeky boy" He tuts out, reaching up and running his fingers through my hair, tugging my head down to the crook of his neck. I shover my face deeper, inhaling in his scent. He always smells so good. I think he uses and vanilla tobacco cologne. Suites him well. "Rest, we'll be home soon" He whispers and I...well I listen of course. I end up sleeping the rest of the way home. 

I'm woken up by some dim lighting and deep voices. 

"Would you push it for tomorrow morning Alfred?" 

"Of course Mr. Styles." 

I blink my eyes open and and see the front door growing smaller. I notice the strong arms wrapped around me and fuck me arse is stinging. Harrys carrying me up the spiral staircase. Sometimes I ask myself what the fuck just happened, this is one of those times. Suppose I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Just two months ago I was unaware of this world. Unaware of Harry. I can't imagine not living like this anymore. I don't want to. Nothings boring anymore. We enter Harrys room and he carefully sets me down on his bed. I wince from the contact, rolling over on my side a bit. "Lay on your stomach darling." He hums out, before walking into his bathroom. I roll onto my tummy, glancing at the time. Oh, it's past midnight. We didn't even get to see the ball drop. I can't believe it's already the next year. A lot can change in a year I guess. I watch as Harry emerges from the bathroom, a bottle in his one hand. "Happy New Years" I smile up at Harry as he sits down beside me, smiling back. "Guess our New Years kiss was a New Years spanking.." I snicker out, gasping once I feel a cold lotion hit my skin. Harry lightly starts to rub the lotion around the areas that are stinging, or burning, or both. "Silly human tradition anyways.." Harry shrugs before closing the bottle and setting it on top the bed side table. 

I roll back over, wincing again once my bum hits the bed, but I want to be facing him so I don't care. I prop myself up on my elbows, tilting my head as I look up at him. "I don't think it's silly...Quite romantic actually." I shrug as he scoots a bit closer, grabbing my legs and tossing them over his. He leans down some, propping himself up by his hand next to my shoulder. 

"And you want me to romance you?" Harry questions smugly, raising his eyebrows. I roll my eyes from his teasing, flopping back down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, or well, the mirror. "No, I was just saying. Sometimes silly human traditions can be...nice, is all" I scoff out, watching in the mirror as he runs his hand up my leg, watching my face. He's such a weirdo for having a mirror directly above his bed. He lets out a breathy chuckle, leaning down so his face is hovering over mine. 

"You bruise like a peach" He smiles goofily. I roll my eyes again, grabbing a pillow and hitting the side of his head with it. He doesn't even flinch of course. Just laughs before leaning down and pressing our lips together. I like the way we tease each other, almost makes me feel like we're...something, I don't really know. The kiss is slow at first, soft, but then he moves his body over mine, between my legs and I really wish there was more than just lace covering my private bits. I grip at his blazer as his hands travel up and down my body, tongue twirling around mine. My legs move up and wrap around his hips as my crotch rubs against his lower torso. Just a lot of friction really. Almost too much. I push his blazer down his shoulders and he quickly takes the hint, shaking it off. This feels almost like...like we're in a relationship and having sex. I mean before it felt different, felt like it was new and, I don't really know how to describe the difference. Sex before just felt...deflowering. Now it feels like we're together. But are we? He literally bought you Louis. If Stockholm syndrome was a movie, my life would be the screenplay. I whimper into his mouth as his hips grind down, my hands fidgety tugging up his button down from being tucked in his trousers. He sits himself up and I quickly follow, swatting his hands out of the way and unbuttoning the buttons for him, pushing the shirt down his arms. I lightly trace my fingertips over his chest, circling the two birds he has tattooed on his body. He has a lot of interesting tattoos. 

"What is between you and Nicolas?" I blurt out, not really processing the statement before it slips out. 

Harry huffs out a deep sigh before grabbing my wrists and dropping my hand to my lap. He shifts and gets up off the bed, walking over to his wardrobe. Way to ruin the mood dumbass. I'm not only upset because I'm half erect and now there's zero friction between us, but also because Harry left. I want his warmth, not fair. There's some type of tension as he undresses down to his boxers, grabbing t shirt from his wardrobe and walking back over to the bed. He motions his fingers to tell me to stand up, so I do, crawling out of the bed and shuffling over to him. He sets down the shirt on the bed and reaches down, grabbing the material of my dress. I lift my arms up as he lifts the dress off of me. He then tugs the big shirt over my body and points back to the bed. Is he mad at me now? He doesn't look mad, eyes are still emerald green. I sigh and crawl back into bed, watching as he sits down at the edge beside me. 

"Nicolas is...He is the type who will make you believe you need him, while destroying everything else around you" Harry speaks, voice not showing much emotion. He's more quiet than usual, not looking over at me at all, looking at his lap instead. "Louis I...In the middle of the 1800s I left the corporation, became a runaway..." He mumbles, seeming to search his brain for all the right words. This is very new, Harry never speaks of himself. I've only ever learned about his past through Zayn, or Liam, even Gemma sometimes slips up. "I met Nicolas, he was a dying man at the time. He asked me to uh, to turn him. Somehow he knew what I was...I did. I made him into the monster he is now" He grits that last part out, hands balling into a fist into his lap. No, that's not his fault. I scoot a bit closer to him, wanting to reach out and touch him, but he continues to speak. 

He runs his hand through his hair, clearing his throat some, "When a vampire first turns they become blood thirsty. Even worse than you can imagine. All they want, all they need is blood. They will kill anything and anyone to get it. So that's what he did...and I did as well. At first I went along with him to make sure he wasn't caught...cover up his trail of bodies" Harry says, still not looking at me. I wonder if he's nervous to say all this...or maybe it upsets him. I've never seen Harry upset before. "Then, it was almost like I became addicted to the chaos. We were a team, Nick would say, we traveled each city...seduced innocent humans and killed them. Drained them of every last drop of their blood. I thought the cycle would never end...it hasn't for Nicolas." Harry laughs bitterly, biting down on his bottom lip. If anyone else were to hear this they'd be running for the hills. But Harry can't help who he is, he stopped, that's what matters. You can't change the past. 

"We were in the Americas one year, was a new country back then. We were on the hunt as we always were, when I met this boy named Thomas. I could not bring myself to kill him, or bite him, so I just drank from him. Was planning to go to France with him, leave Nicolas. I wanted to be with Thomas, but Nick had other plans." He finally lifts his head and looks over at me. His eyes are sad...sad, never is Harry sad. If he is he always hides it so well. I can feel tears bottling up in my eyes for him. I think I know how this story ends. "We had an argument, Nicolas didn't like how I would not share Thomas....June 9th, 1866 Thomas and I were on our way to board a boat. The boat would have taken us to France...I was going to mark Thomas once we got there. So I would not have to worry about Nicolas again..." He trails off, taking in a sharp breath. I can feel tears slipping out my eye lids and down my cheeks. Stop crying Louis, you look pathetic! "Before we could board...Nicolas killed him, right in front of me. He was too quick for me to stop him. I watched as he drained my lover of his blood, drained him of all possible life..." Harry swallow thickly, glancing back down at his lap. His eyes are a bit glossy, but I don't think he would let himself cry. "Nicolas lost his soul long ago...Suppose I am to blame for that really. Without a soul, you can destroy anything and anyone with zero remorse. He does just that...I made it to France, enjoyed the French cuisine for a while. Then somehow fell back into the corporation" He finishes , continuing to stare down into his lap. Must be replaying those memories in his head. So the one human Harry was going to mark, was killed by Nicolas. I can see why he holds so much anger towards him now. I push myself up and crawl over to Harry, sitting myself into his lap. I lift my hands and cup his cheeks, turning his head up to look at me. "Harry...you aren't like him...you are good, and warm.." I breath out, leaning down and pressing my lips to his softly.

"And you have a soul...I can feel it." I whisper as I pull away, dropping one of my hands to his chest and over his heart. It beats very slowly. Slowly to where you could barely even tell it's beating, but it is. And that's enough. 

Harry lets out a soft chuckle, moving his hands to my hips and giving them a soft squeeze, "Why are you crying dear? There is no need for that" He tuts out, reaching one hand up and rubbing the tears away lightly with his thumb. Suppose that's his way of ending the conversation then. At least he told me, I was not expecting that from the events earlier tonight at all. "You're a really good story teller I guess" I giggle out, trying to lighten the mood. It seems to works once I get a fond smile from Harry. 

"Aye" He hums out, grabbing my hand off of his chest and kissing my fingers, "Time for bed, yeah?" He questions and I nod my head slowly as he lays us down, covering us up with blankets. He holds me tightly against his chest, tracing his fingers over my back, making circles and shapes alike. I keep my ear pressed against his chest, listening to the very faint heartbeat. "I apologize that my words hurt you earlier...I never mean to hurt you darling" He breaks the silence, kissing the top of my head. I almost completely forgot about that. Maybe he won't mark me because of what happened to him...maybe that's why he said those words to nick. Maybe. I hum softly from his apology, kissing his chest and closing my eyes. Seeing Harry that vulnerable has my mind racing. As well as the story about Thomas. Is it bad to be jealous of a dead man? Yes Louis, in this case it really is. God you're so messed up. 

I wake up the next morning and sigh from the lack of Harry. Waking up without him isn't new. He's usually at meetings or out in the mornings anyways, but it would have been nice after last night to wake up with him. I sigh and roll over, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I notice a bundle of the color red and quickly open my eyes, staring at the roses on the nightstand. I push myself up and scoot over, spotting a white note inside. I grab the note and sit up, leaning against bed rest as I read it. 

_Louis,_

_You are a terrible liar my dear. Here is your silly human tradition for the day..._

_Red is the colour of romance I believe xx_

_Harry_

I let out a loud cackle from the note, shaking my head in amusement as a red blush forms my cheeks. "Cheeky bastard" I giggle out to myself, rolling my eyes as I hope out of bed. I can feel my stomach twist into butterflies and god I feel like a school girl. This is what couples do for each other, I've seen enough rom coms to know that. This isn't what people just living together do...or just fooling around do. I need to figure out what we are, that's my next step. Although I feel like if I ask him if he's my boyfriend it will go something like 'Humans and their unnecessary labels'.

 God he's so frustrating.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapters shorter than the others I was trying to move the narrative along so everyone can have a little bit more understanding of who Harry is and all that jazz. 
> 
> Also I got an idea for a new story today because I have a HUGE thing for Pirate Harry lol So next week along with another chapter of this I'll probably be posting something new. I'm planning on making this new story third person so I can practice different writing styles. 
> 
> Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading a pirate Harry story !! 
> 
> Also let me know your thoughts on this chapter, or the story in general, or just anything you wanna comment haha 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading xx


	10. Private Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry this took longer than expected to get out. 
> 
> I've not only had a lot of school work this week, but I've also wrote and then deleted and then re wrote this chapter about a billion times this week. 
> 
> I'd originally planned on writing a threesome with Harry Louis and Zayn, but reading all of the comments changed my mind on the way I wanted this story to head. So there will be no three somes in this story anymore. 
> 
> I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it was mainly a smut chapter oops. Next chapter is going to have some more conflict between characters. 
> 
> Enjoy !! xx

** Chapter 10: Private Show **

I watch as Liam and Zayn stumble through the front door, huge boxes in their hands. There's a few other moving people cluttering in, making their way dow the hall to the one of several guest bedrooms. Gemma looks delighted with Harrys annoyance, Harry just sulking in his chair near the fire, reading over the newspaper to distract himself from the commotion in his home. Sometimes I swear he acts like a grumpy old grandpa. I mean, he's old enough to act like that I suppose. Weird. 

"He acts like we've never lived together" Gemma rolls her eyes as she steps beside me. 

The sounds of moving in had woken me up, although I don't mind too much because I get to see Harry like this. The Harry that doesn't know I can see him. He's just acting so normal, as normal as he can act though. Even normal, not dark vampire Harry is still a bit off. I like that about him though. By normal I mean more human I suppose. Like sulking in the corner as his sister moves in. Or sometimes I'll catch him checking himself out in the mirror before we go out, to make sure his hair is perfectly styled. Or the other night when I forced him to take me to the movie theatre. He kept critiquing the things they got wrong in the newest Romeo and Juliet. But at some points I could see some type of enjoyment in his eyes. Personally, all I could focus on is Leonardo DiCaprio. No-one could compare to Harry, but Leo really does give him a run for his money. Little things like that that prove to me he has a soul. I know it sounds silly, but it's the closest I can get to Harrys human side. I'll take whatever he gives me honestly. He looks up, tearing his eyes from the paper and landing them on me, moving towards Gemma before back at me. And now he's back to the other Harry. I like all Harrys. Dark eyed, hungry for something Harry, or goofy Harry that continues to lavish me in flowers every morning, ever since I mentioned them. Sometimes he leaves chocolates as well. At first I thought he was doing It to tease me, but it's been going on for almost a month now. It has to mean something. 

Harry closes the papers and stands up from his chair, waltzing over towards us. "Maybe if you didn't bring home a new feast every night I'd be more cheerful" Harry shoots at Gemma, but she just rolls her eyes again. "Better than buying and enslaving one forever" She says almost immediately after, causing a mix of annoyance and slight amusement to spread across Harry's face. As he steps in front of us he leans down and presses his lips to my cheek for a split second before pulling away. 

"Would you consider yourself my slave Louis?" He asks, eyebrow raising over at Gemma. If you want me to be, is the first thing that almost slips out, but I hold it back since anyone could hear that and that would just be...humiliating. "No, I want to be here" I hum out, a fond smile being replaces quickly with an 'I told you so' smile towards Gemma. She just makes a fake vomiting sound before walking away, mumbling something along the lines of 'you two are absolutely disgusting'.  

This past month I've grown a bigger appreciation towards Gemma. She tells it like it is and I really like that about her. She's been here a lot lately and it's about time Harry finally let her move in. Of course there was some type of deal with the whole thing. Gemma agreed to re join HV corporations, but only if she has a hand in where it goes next. No one really lets me in on any of the business side of things. It seems a bit unfair considering the reason Harry now runs it is because of me. I feel as though I deserve to be apart of it just as much as other people do. 

"Do you want everyone staring at you?" Harry questions as he steps closer to me, eyebrows raising as if he's challenging me in some type of raise. I've noticed he's been getting extremely close and touchy with me a lot lately. I think it's because I'm getting a lot better at head...with all the practice he's giving me. I really like Harrys cock, I know that's strange but...I could keep my mouth on it all damn day if I needed to. I really like the way Harrys face scrunches up whenever he- "If that is your goal, you are very good at achieving it" Harry breaks my thoughts as his hand comes up and wraps around the back of my neck, holding me in place in front of him. 

My eyebrows furrow from his words as I stare down at where he's staring. Oh, I like to sleep without a shirt, sue me. "Maybe I like the attention, your vampire friends don't seem to mind the view" I shoot back, a playful smirk forming my lips. I like this game. Sure, I like attention. Always have, always will. But we both know I only ever want Harrys attention. I would walk on glass to get it if it came down to it. Harrys eyes grow dark and his lips match mine as he backs us into the corner of the living room, pressing his body against my own. His fingers drag along to the front of my neck as his thumb pops up, tracing my bottom lip. My lips immediately part open from the contact, eyes growing wide. I'm starting to recognize what makes him tick now. Which buttons to push and how to set the different sides of Harry off. I like having that type of control. I also like the control he has over me. It's starting to even out now. Or maybe it's always been even and I haven't noticed til this point. "Oh yeah?" He hums out, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as he leans forwards, eyes never tearing from my lips. 

"Yet I'm the only one who gets to watch you unravel from pleasure, hear those pretty little moans breath out your lips..." He begins, his hips pressing into mine. Christ. There's so many workers coming in and out and he's doing this in the middle of the living room where anyone can walk in and see. I hate how much I like that. "...smell your delicious blood as it pulses through your veins...taste your sweet desire..." He continues, my own hips pressing forward into his for some type of friction. My breath is heavy and my heart is beating unbelievable fast in comparison to how disgustingly slow he's speaking. He knows how to make me tick as well. His fingers dig into my neck as he licks over his lips, eyes turning red now with lust. "Touch your warm skin as you come completely undone underneath-" Before he can finish his annoyingly sexy sentence I prop myself up on my tip toes and smash my lips into his, reaching up and tugging him closer, if that's even possible, by his loose blouse. I can feel Harrys lips tug into an amused smile as he kisses me back, his hands dropping to my waist as he lifts me up, back pressed against the wall. My legs wrap around his hips and god I could taste him forever. He nibbles at my bottom lip playfully, making my whimper from the action. Not the place I want him to bite, but I'll take it. The doorbell rings and I wish he would just ignore it and take me right here, but he's not that much of an animal. 

A deep groan rumbles from his chest and against my lips before he gently drops me. It takes me a moment to balance myself as he takes a small step back. "To be continues.." He lets out a breathy laugh as he leans down and gives me a gentle peck before answering the door. 

Hot tutor Luke has to ruin everything. The last time my lips were wrapped around Harrys dick when the doorbell rang. Sometimes I forget about tutoring on Sundays, as does Harry. The entire time Luke is rambling on and on about the quadratic formula and something with numbers I can't get my mind off of Harry. How his lips feel moving against mine, His warmth spreading over my skin, his fingers digging into my neck, or my hips or thighs. His massive cock thrusting inside my throat, or my- Okay, I really need to control my thoughts before I pop a hard on right next to Luke. Tutoring was painfully slow, but even when it ended Harry was not in that mood anymore. Zayn mentioned going to the club tonight as Gemma chimed in with excitement. The last time I went Harry didn't give me enough attention. But that was a few months ago and I know how to obtain his attention now. 

"I have invited your friend to come...The Irish one" Harry informs as he leans against my doorframe, watching me spread lipgloss across my lips. What? It makes them look more kissable and I want Harry to pay me attention this time. "Niall? You've invited my very naive human friend to come to a vampire feasting club with us?" I raise my eyebrows at him as I stand up, making my way over to him. Harry finds humor in my words, breathing out a laugh through his nose. He tries to hide his witch laugh by doing that, but I quite like his witch laugh. It makes him all goofy like and cute. "Aye, If he sees anything he'll just assume it is from his consumption of alcohol" Harry shrugs, as if he's had this planned for a while. I do miss Niall quite a lot, and I'm sure Harry notices from the amount of times I dial him in a week...usually everyday if I'm being completely honest. 

"Thank you sir" I smile widely, giggling once I gain an eyeroll from the name. I haven't really been calling him that lately. I mean, sometimes I do when we're...well, when I'm kneeling for him. But I mostly call him Harry now. Or daddy, either or. 

We end up picking Niall up from a bus station and Harry moves to the front passenger seat to leave us be in the back. I have to admit, I don't like not feeling his leg pressed up against mine. 

"So..any progress with the creepy butler?" Niall whispers, already tipsy from the bottle of champagne he's been sipping at in the car. I can almost sense the smug look on Harrys face from Nialls words. The partition is down and even while whispering, Niall is fairly loud. Plus, vampires have really good hearing. They just have heightened senses in general. "Some.." I half tell the truth. Progress? I suppose flowers and chocolates and lots and lots of blowjobs would count as progress yeah. He still has yet to mark me though. I understand but, he's protected me from Nicolas so far and I just feel like there's something more to the story he's not telling me. "I think he wants to fuck me" I say bluntly, in a whisper tone of course but I'm well aware Harry can hear me. "Although, every time we get closer he just never...bites back I guess" My eyes bore into the back of Harrys head as Niall nearly chokes on his champagne from my words. I can feel Harrys annoyance from just the back of his head, and it's confirmed once he rolls the portion up. I roll my eyes from his action and glance over at Niall who's laughing. "Maybe he's nervous...intimidated by you or sometin" Niall shrugs, setting down the now empty bottle of champagne. I nearly snort from his suggestion, sinking some in my seat. Intimidated by me? As if. He's the intimidating one. "Or...you need to show him how bad you want him...At least that's what those shite magazines say" He tries again with another shrug. 

Maybe he's onto something there. 

A few drunk Niall laughs later and we've made it to the club. It's fairly packed tonight and it's just  as I remember it. Dark and smokey, loud music pulsating through the room, and all eyes on Harry and I. Niall, thankfully, doesn't seem to notice. Doesn't even seem to notice some of the head bows before he's bolting to the bar and buying himself a pint...or four. Chelsea calls me over and I smile widely, giving her a big bear hug before sitting down beside her. A few drinks in we're laughing and talking about the time she walked in on Liam wanking. Liam rolls his eyes in annoyance from where the conversation lead to and shakes his head. "May I dance with me girlfriend now or are you two just going to make fun of me some more?" He hums out, causing Chelsea and I to laugh even more before she's jokingly pitying her boyfriend and following him to the dance floor. I watch them for a second, eyebrows furrowing to myself. Why doesn't Harry call me his boyfriend? I mean I know we haven't officially said we were but...I suck his dick nearly every night and he gives me flowers every morning. I'm fairly certain that's what boyfriends do for one another. I slink down some in my chair, glancing over at everyone. Niall and Gemma have hit it off quite well. They are currently trying to out drink one another. Poor Niall, has no clue who he's up against. Harry's drinking his scotch and blabbering to Zayn about god knows what. Why does he ignore me at the club? He's always paying so much attention to Zayn. Not fair. Zayn doesn't give him blowjobs. I grumble to myself and shot the rest of my drink down, hoping off the bar stool. Alcohol gives me just enough of a confidence boost to just be bluntly honest about things. 

"Heyyy" I drag out, poking at Harrys shoulder for a moment before he turns around to face me, raising his eyebrows in question. "Dance with me" I hiccup out, bitting down hard on my bottom lip. Harry lets out a deep chuckle, setting down his glass. "Demanding things from me now, little one?" He tuts out, leaning back against the bar. I didn't mean for it to sound like a demand, truly, but he seems to find amusement in it anyways. I wish that name didn't boil my skin and pull a knot in my stomach. "Please.." I add in, batting my lashes up at him. Zayn lets out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Styles dancing? Huh, good luck with that one love" He pats my shoulder as Harry just shrugs from the statement, eyeing me up and down but not moving an inch. I huff out in annoyance, stepping closer into their space. 

"Fine, I'll dance alone then. Let every vampire in here watch me" I raise my brows at him in a challenging way before turning around and heading to the dance floor area. I swallow thickly as I close my eyes, trying to feel the beat. Suppose I didn't think this fully through. I don't want to say dancing alone is weird or anything...but it is a bit nerve racking. I take in a sharp breath before I start shifting on my feet. Before I know it I'm twirling my hips and sticking out my bum to the beat of the music. My arms go up as I make eye contact with Harry. He's watching me intensely, probably contemplating whether he should storm us out or just give in, as he sips at his scotch. I can't help but smirk smugly from his attention. I'm well aware I'm gaining more attention, more eyes on me, but all I can focus on is Harrys. My lips part open as I tilt my head back, closing my eyes and feeling my body move to the music. Keeping my eyes closed helps, I can feel eyes on me but at least I can't see them. 

Once I feel a hand on my hips my eyes shoot open, expecting those hands to be Harrys but sadly, I'm wrong. I quickly turn around and step back, looking up at the man, or well, vampire in front of me. He's slightly taller than me, ginger hair and a soft beard. I fully intend to walk away from the guy, or slap him for touching me without consent. But then I catch a glance at Harry, who's hand is gripping the scotch glass to the point it might shatter any moment, and his dark red eyes are glaring into the ginger. I get an idea, and I know it's a bit messed up, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. And sometimes, I want Harry to put me in my place. 

I turn back to the man and step closer, forcing a flirtatious smile up at him and licking over my lips. I trail my fingers up the mans arm, inching closer and closer until he's spinning me around and pressing my back against his front. I move my hips slowly, moving my eyes to see Harrys reaction. He looks livid. There's a small hint of fear in my stomach but I push it done with desire and...want. I want all of his attention and if this is the only way to get it so be it. I raise my eyebrows at him, leaning my head back and grinding onto the ginger. 

The next few seconds happen so quick I almost get whiplash. 

"Do you want to be over my knee in public?" Harry whispers into my ear. His right hand is tightly gripping around my neck as he holds my back tight against his front. "Pull that again and that pretty arse of yours will be bruised for a month" His voice sends triggers down my spine, my body already going pliant to his hold. I drop my hand over top of his other one that's digging his fingers into my hip. My head leans back against his shoulder and I blink up at him, lips parted open and breath heavy from the pressure on my neck. 

"Please" I whine out, squirming in place an slowly circling my hips, pressing back against him. His eyes are almost as dark as black and his sharp fang pokes out as his lips pull into a smug smile. Maybe I should dance with other men more often...although, I don't think Harry would allow it ever again. "Well of course you would want that darling..." He tsks out, starting to move his hips with mine now, fingers sliding under the fabric of my shirt and rubbing circles into my skin. "You crave this...need everyone to see you're mine. Such a little minx" He laughs out, loosening his grip on my neck slightly. "We're leaving, now." He says as he spins me around, tugging me closer and leaning down, cupping my neck and pressing his lips against mine. It's a quick kiss, but it's a kiss to show everyone. To claim me in a way. Once he pulls away he grabs my wrist and I stumble after him out the door. 

"What about Niall?" I breath out as I crawl into the car. Within seconds he's pulling me onto his lap and tugging my face inches away from his. "Gemmas got him" He informs before our lips our being smushed together. 

The whole car ride is filled with heavy grinding onto his lap and hungry makeup sessions. I knew Harry would be set off by my actions, but I didn't think he would drag me back home with him. Judging from his refusal to let me suck his cock in the car, even after my constant begging, he must have a plan for when we get home. 

It takes a lot out of me to pull myself off of his lap as we make it into the house, Alfred taking our coats before Harry orders all staff to go home for the night. I follow him as he makes his way to the living room, sitting down in the middle of the couch with his legs spread slightly open. "Dance for me baby" He hums out, raising his eyebrows from my confused expressing. I stumble over in front of the fireplace, fiddling with my fingers a bit. "L..like at the club?" I ask softly for clarification. Being back home is sobering me up and I feel as though I'm loosing my confidence I had at the club. Harry just nods before getting up and walking over to his liquor cabinet. He pours himself a glass before sitting back down at the couch. 

"Clothes off first" He adds as I begging to slowly rock my hips. Oh, that kind of dancing. I swallow the lump in my throat and kick off my shoes. Then unbuckle my dungarees, then my shirt is off. Once I'm fully nude I shift a bit on my feet, kinda just staring at him. I still get a bit tingly whenever I'm nude around him. "Go on now, give me a show darling" He says as he wraps his lips around the glass taking a sip of his scotch. I can feel my cheeks heat up into a deep red as I...well, I listen to him. It's come to the point where if he told me to jump into the fire I probably would. But I know he wouldn't ask me that of course. I smile softly at him as I begin to dance as I did at the club, scooting closer and closer to Harry as I do. I can't help but giggle from the whole situation. He's just watching me dance naked. And I like it. 

We're such freaks. 

I swirl around, feeling my knees hit Harrys as I step more into the space, circling my hips in the air and running my hands up my sides. "Lap" Harry points to his lap, eyebrows raised at me. I giggle even more before crawling onto his lap, gasping once he slaps my left cheeks a bit roughly. "Apologize, for dancing with another vampire" Harry demand before gripping a handful of my bum as I slowly grind down on to his lap. I can feel my private parts growing hard and warm from everything. "S...sorry" I breath out, another gasp leaving my lips once he slaps the same cheek once more. 

"Try again" 

I hold back an eye roll, making eye contact with him now. "I'm sorry daddy" I try but that just leads to another slap, causing my hands to fly up and grip at his shoulders from the now tender skin. "I...I'm sorry for dancing and..and touching another man I..." I let out a puff of air once I feel his palm kneeling at the sore cheek. "I only want to t-touch you...only want you...need you." I finish, Harrys pleased smirk meaning that it was a good enough apology. 

"Good boy" He hums, lifting his hand and pressing his thumb over my bottom lip so they part, "Baby just needed some attention, is that correct?" He asks, already knowing the answer, but I nod my head anyways. He grips my chin before moving his two fingers into my mouth and pressing them against my tongue, "Suck" He orders and I do. I wrap my lips around his fingers and twist my tongue, lathering up his fingers. I almost like sucking on his fingers as much as I like his cock. Almost. After a few moments he slowly pulls them out and lifts my up slight on his lap, dropping his hand. His other hand tightly grips my cheek, spreading them open and he traces my rim teasingly with the tip of his wet finger. 

A needy whimper leaves my lips as I slowly drop my hands, digging my nails down his chest lightly. "Is this the attention you crave?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. As if he doesn't already know the answer to that. Cheeky bastard. I nod my head quickly, leaning down and pampering kissing from the bottom of his neck down the parts of his chest that are revealed. He slightly dips the tip of his finger in, causing my body to tense up before he pulls it out. "Use your words Louis" He sighs out, as if he's disappointed in me. I don't like that thought. I quickly lift my head up, nodding my head even more frantically. "Yes...want your fingers...and your....please, I'll be good for you...please" Harrys smile grows wider as he presses his index finger halfway into my hole. I suck in a sharp breath as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. Fuck. Once he presses his other finger in I can feel myself physically stretch open. Every time he pumps his fingers in and out the cold metal of his ringers press against my rim. I like that feeling a lot actually. "Look at me darling" He breaths out and I swallow, opening my eyes. 

The thought alone of Harry wanting to watch me as he fingers me could make me come. It's almost embarrassing how much he affects my body. I feel my eyes water up and gloss over as he pulls out his fingers, moving his one hand to his belt and quickly un buckling it. I watch as he pulls out his cock, my eyes growing in surprise. He's already rock hard from just fingering me? Interesting. "Turn around" He breaths out, just as needy as I am now. Good. 

Once I've turned my body around so my back is facing him he grabs onto my hip with one hand and spits on his cock, lining up the tip to my rim with the other. "Sit" He orders, slicing at the dip in my shoulder, drawing blood. I swallow thickly before doing as told, slowly pressing down onto his cock. It stings slightly but all I ever want to be is full of Harry. My whimpers and whines form into soft breathy moans as I drop down, fully sitting on his dick now. Like its a fucking chair. Tears are streaming down my face from the feeling. A mix of pleasure and pain. My favorite mixture. Harry pulls my back flush against his chest as he hovers his bleeding write over my lips. They immediately part and swallow his blood. A wave of ecstasy eroding inside of me. I haven't had his blood in a long time. He attaches his lips to my shoulder dip and sucks, shifting some so his dick is pressing into that sweet spot. 

"Ride me princess" He groans out against my skin after listening to all my whimpering and whining from the fullness feeling. 

I position my thighs so I can start bouncing once I finally pull myself up. It takes me a minute, not fully wanting to loose the feeling of having all of Harry inside of me, but I manage to lifting myself up. At first it's slow and shaky but once I get into the groove it's almost like dancing. The room is filled with Harrys muffled moans, my whimpery ones, and the crackling of the fire. 

Heaven, pure heaven. 

I come before Harry, because who the fuck can last long when you have a giant cock inside of you and a vampire sucking your blood? Not me I'll tell you that. Harry shortly follows. We just sit like that for a moment, and as fucked up as it sound I wish I could be full of him forever. That's highly illogical and extremely weird of me. Harrys the one to slowly pull me off of his dick, turning me back around to face him. 

He reaches up and brushes my hair back out of my face, humming softly and rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone. "You are breathtakingly beautiful love...Never will I stop needing you" Harry reassures, leaning in and pecking my lips. 

He ends up giving me a bath, well, we end up bathing together really. It's mostly just him lazily running the cloth over my skin and kissing at my neck as I giggle and tell him it tickles. It doesn't really, but it only makes him kiss me there more so why not use that excuse. We must spend hours in the tub because by the time we're out and in his soft bed I'm so pruney that I might as well be a raisin. 

I close my eyes as Harry slowly runs his fingers through my hair, twirling pieces around between his fingers. 

In this moment, I have to admit it to myself. Because if you're not honest with yourself then what even is the point? 

I am falling so deeply and destructively in love with Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also !! I posted a new fic called Drifting, weightless a few days ago. It's about Pirate Harry and Prostitute Louis so if you wanna give it a read please do!! At the most there will be 10 chapters to that fic so let me know if any of you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Just so everyone knows I am planning on doing five more chapters for The Mark since I already know how I'm ending it and all that fun stuff. Everything will be answered by the end btw !! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts/feelings and or predictions off of this chapter ! 
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be up sometime next week, but we all know at this point I suck at updating lol 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking through and reading this far!! Lots of love xx


	11. Comfortable silence(is so overrated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !!   
> Quick note before you read, this chapter is mostly Louis reflecting on the month of January and February, so it's written a bit different from my previous chapters. Never the less I think you all will still enjoy it, hopefully haha :)

** Chapter 11: Comfortable Silence(is so overrated) **

The month of February felt like it flew by to most, but to me it felt as though it was dreadfully dragging on. 28 days, the shortest month in the year can feel like the longest if there's something, or someone, missing. Harry was almost MIA the entire month. When his birthday hit he become incredibly distant. And not the mysterious only begging for me to pine more distant, but the cold and no souled type of distant. February was cold compared to the lukewarm January. Gemma grew more cold as well when this grim month came around, but not nearly as bad as Harry. 

"Our mother passed on Harrys birthday...after that Harry went silent for nearly three decades" Gemma explained to me one night, middle of February, as we played scrabble in the living room. Of course I was kicking her ass. Harry taught me well. My heart nearly sank from her words. A lot of things make a bit more sense now. No wonder Harry hated even the thought of celebrating his birthday. "Was a vampire attack, same one who turned Harry...Harry spent a whole of three decades trying to avenge our mother. Eventually he did, ripped that bastard limp from limb" Gemma tells through gritted teeth, jaw tight and eyes gleaming red. This is the first time I had a full conversation with Gemma this month. 

I had mostly been spending my time on the phone, for hours, with Niall, and bugging the living shit out of Liam. Sometimes Chelsea would come over to keep me company, and Alfred was always there as well. Zayn was even here at the beginning of the month, mostly there for Harry. Whom spent the beginning either locked in his room or his office. Sometimes I'd hear him speaking to someone, other times it was radio silence. I hate it. I had no control over any of it to make it even worse. When I did see Harry, it was only during breakfast and only for him to feed from me. But even that felt cold. He would ignore my questions, cut my skin open with his nail and let me bleed into his glass. I haven't consumed his blood in so long. Breakfast was always silent, and would always end with a "I have work to do" from Harry as he left me alone at the table. I never saw him during dinner, or any other time during the day. I found myself crying to sleep nearly every night. I felt open and used, felt like his food. Not like his person. My wave of conflicting emotions made the month even more excruciating. On one hand, I wanted to run. Wanted to leave and see how it would make Harry feel. Wanted him to feel used, feel hurt and not wanted. Barely needed. Then there was the other side of me that wanted nothing more for him to let me hold him. Comfort him and never ever leave him. Harry has been alive for hundreds of years, and probably will be for more, he has so much things to carry with him. Guilt and hurt, anger and vengeance. I could never imagine going through some of the things he went through would be like. Harry has lost so much, much more than any human or vampire should lose. 

"No need to worry little human, come March Harry will be back to his overly charming self" Gemma shrugs, shaking herself out of her angry daze. Gemma has been calling me little human a lot recently. I quite like it if I'm being honest. I've grown to not only like, but also trust Gemma. She seems to be one of the only ones who will put Harry in his place, with no fear behind her. I send her a small smile, as I place down four letters to create a word. I suppose I should be more happy, but a whole bloody month with a distant and absent Harry feels like a year of torture and I know for a fact I do not deserve that. Not from Harry. We continue the scrabble game in comfortable silence, but my mind is always racing with unanswered thoughts and for the most part Gemma tends to answer them. 

"Why hasn't Harry m..marked me?" I blurt out, causing Gemma to raise her eyebrows, leaning back on the palms of her hands against the floor. 

She throws her shoulders up in a very Styles-like shrug, licking over the front of her teeth. "Not quite sure...Harrys not much for commitment" She answers, but not fully answers, at least not enough answered to my likings. 

"Clearly" I roll my eyes, causing her to let out a soft chuckle. I take some pride in making her laugh in such gloomy circumstances. "He um...he told me about Thomas" I breath out, not really sure why I'm nervous to bring it up but the annoying nerves flutter in my belly. "So I like understand his fear of marking me in a sense, but also If he just marks me and gets it over with then he won't have the fear of Nick ruining it" I ramble a bit, biting down hard on my bottom lip to shut myself up. Talking to Harrys sister about this is probably not the most appropriate thing to do, but like I said before, I trust her. 

She lets out a soft sigh, taking a moment of silence to gather her own thoughts on the matter. "It is a bit more than that though, isn't it Louis?" She questions me, raising her eyebrows. I nod my head, even though I'm unsure of what she's talking about. "Let me put it in human terms then..." She stands up, making her way over to the small liquor cabinet in the corner. I shift a bit on my bum, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on top as I watch her pour herself some scotch. Harrys scotch. "Marriage, when two significant others form a union together. Usually this union is based on love, but sometimes in Human culture it can be for money, or some other fucked up reason.." She begins, tossing back the alcohol. I get a bit antsy once she starts speaking. Love, of course I have admitted that to myself. All throughout the month of January I felt that obnoxious feeling. But hearing another person speak of it out loud is quite terrifying. "But usually love...and this marriage for the most part means Forever. Or, until death do us part" She uses her hands while she speaks, seemingly way too comfortable while I'm incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't say I wanted to marry Harry..Ha, that rhymes. I just want him to mark me. Claim me. "With vampires though, forever is a big word. And death do us part is fairly laughable" She snickers at that, pouring another glass and walking back over, handing it to me. I gladly take it, scrunching up my nose once I sip at it. I have no idea how Harry drinks this so often. "For someone who's such a sadist, my dear brother is really into self sabotage." She laughs dryly, creating another word on the scrabble board. "Personally, I believe he won't mark you because he is afraid he has something too good to be true. And he doesn't think he deserves that" She shrugs and I can tell from her body language that she wants that to be the end of discussion. As polar opposites as Gemma and Harry are, they carry themselves in very similar ways. If Gemma wasn't a runaway, I'm sure she'd be running the corporation alongside Harry. I end up losing the game of scrabble even though I had the lead nearly the entire game. Suppose vampires have a lot more word knowledge than an 18 year old boy. 

Shortly after that day with Gemma, I finally confessed to just about everything to Niall. Leaving out the huge details of how I am in fact not living in Scotland with my aunt, but a vampire who bought me at an auction. 

"How come you have gotten more action than me and I'm older!?" He screeches over the phone, seeming to kick something solid. I can't help but giggle from his joking outrage. "Bloody Scotland mate" He tsk out and I giggle even more. The next few minutes of the phone call is pointless banter. Mostly about Nialls non existent sex life. And my very existent, up until this months, sex life. Then Niall decides to drop an unexpected bomb onto the conversation. "So are ye like, what, in love with him or something?" I feel as though my breath was sucked out of me. Nialls tone has now turned more serious, still a bit breathy from his laugh fest, but more concerned or, curious more like it. "Yeah..." I swallow the lump in my throat, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I've never said it aloud, never felt like I needed to. If I said it to Harry I would be extremely embarrassed. Saying it to myself is even harder. But Niall, Niall always gets things out of me so easily. I can't ever lie or hide things from him. "I think I'm...Yeah, in love with him or something.." I let out a nervous laugh, opening my eyes and sinking more into the office chair. Harry has been gone since February 10th, it is now February 21st. As distant as he was during breakfast, I miss even the slightest, coldest, touch from him. I'd rather have his cold presence than no presence at all. 

"Maybe he feels the same...You should just be honest, ask him about it. Whenever he gets back from his weird culty security guard convention" Niall laughs causing me to roll my eyes. I had to make up some kind of work related lie. Niall thinks Harry is just a security guard, not the head of a very big organization. I couldn't tell him he's out of town meeting with an abundance of vampires and humans alike. So I told him a security guard convention. Not my best lie. "Harry tends to not speak about his feelings very often" I sigh out, wanting to punch myself from the phrasing. Harrys annoying formal speech is rubbing off on me and I absolutely dread it. 

There's a small silence through the line after I speak. It is incredibly annoying how I very much wear my heart on my sleeve and Harry hides his somewhere guarded behind steel walls. "Try to make him then...I gotta go, Molly's here" Niall nearly rushes out and I can almost see his eyebrows wiggly from the last statement. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I giggle out. 

"Lou, you'd do nearly everything" he cackles before saying bye and then the line goes dead. For Harry, I'd do anything. So he's not wrong. 

After the phone call I made my way up the spiral staircase and into my room. I tossed and turned and this seems to be an occurrence for this week. I never can fall asleep in my own bed so I end up drifting into Harrys room, and into his bed. Although for some reason this time I can't seem to fall asleep still. I end up undressing myself, feeling almost suffocated in my pajamas. My eyes fall onto Harrys wardrobe and I internally scold myself for what I do next. It's absolutely pathetic and weak. I shouldn't need Harry this much. It's been a week for Christs sake, I've spent nearly 18 years without him, why do I need him this much? My feet drag across the floor as my fingers tangle in around the knob before pulling it open. I let out a heavy breath as I trace along the mostly silk fabric in the wardrobe. My eyes fall shut and memories of January come flooding in. Oh how I wish I could go back to January. I know it's selfish of me, but god all Harry did that month was worship my body. 

"I want to suffocate myself with your smooth thighs" 

"The arch in your back when you release is what I wish to see til the earth dies out" 

"Spread open for me, wanna see your aching hole...wanna taste your sweet desire" 

"Your glowing skin reminds me of the vibrant sun...You are my sun darling" 

"Your body is my sweetest downfall, I will dwell over it forever" 

Those ridiculous phrases stick to my brain, which is how I end up wrapped in Harrys silk button down, spread out across his mattress with two of my own fingers pumping inside of me. Desperately wishing they were Harrys. Harrys long, ring covered fingers twisting and scissoring, teasing my special spot constantly just to see me mewl and cry and beg for him. How can he give me a month full of pleasure before leaving me with a month full of despair? What an absolute asshole. I whimper out as I add a third finger, hearing Harrys words to me. Imagining that one night of scrabble. When we played it for the first time, he won and I, being the stubborn boy I am, decided to pout and flip over the board, causing the pieces to fly everywhere. I may or may not have done that just to get the reaction out of Harry, the reaction I so desperately need right now. My back arches off the mattress, just as it did off the living room floor, face burning up from the feels, feeling as though that living room fireplace is with me in Harrys room. 

"Say it" 

I can hear Harrys voice almost a clear as day from the memory. Stern and dark, deep and raspy, laced with hot, needy desire. He can almost feel his fingers turning into Harrys. Harrys lips trailing kisses over my burning stomach. Just so lightly brushing across the tip of my pulsing member. 

"I...I love you!" I yelp out as my other fingers squeeze tightly around my length, spurts of cum spilling out the slit. I let my eyes lift open as I stare at myself in the mirror above the bed. Hair sticking to my forehead, tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes. Lip slightly bleeding from my sharp tooth biting down onto it. I look absolutely wrecked, pathetic. I can feel the lump in my throat swell up again, my eyes turning more wet than glossy. Then the usual sob fest happens, almost like a routine now. I roll over on my side and wrap myself up in a cocoon, just wanting Harrys strong arms wrapped around me. I cry myself to sleep, like most nights. 

Given, I did not tell harry I loved him during our scrabble session. I would have been absolutely mortified if I had. I did indeed tell him I needed him. That is an extremely true statement. But telling him I love him. I want to, desperately want to. I am just afraid he doesn't love me too. Even more afraid if he loves me back. God sometimes I wish I could be a normal 18 year old who doesn't have to deal with bi polar vampires and instead is stressing about where to go to for university. If that was the case, I'd never meet Harry. How awful would that be. 

February 28th rolls around, and still no sign of Harry. I can't help myself but begin to worry, that worry soon turns into anger though. He has been gone for 18 fucking days, no calls, no letters, nothing. Absolutely radio silence from the one and only Harry fucking Styles. I spent this entire month missing him, pinning over him, wishing for him to come back. Needing his touch, his voice, needing him. At this moment in time I almost don't want him to come back at all. Almost. 

A clear of a throat brings me out of my thoughts and a gentle nudge of shoulders. "Louis, being caught in your own head can be destructive ya know?" Luke suggests, leaning back against the couch and closing the science textbook in front of us. Being destructive seems to be a theme lately. 

"Does that bastard still pay you?" Is what slips out of my mouth. My filter has been getting increasingly less and less lately. I shouldn't be able to be afraid to speak my mind, I've decided. Vampires don't scare me anything. I am not scared of standing up for myself. I deserve to stand up for myself. Luke shoots me a confused look before placing the books back in his suitcase. "Um..Harry, I mean" I clarify, gaining a muffle laugh from the attractive man. 

"Yes Louis, he still pays me" Luke dismisses, standing up from the couch and I follow. Good, at least that means he's still alive. Not that I should care, the bastard has completely neglected me this entire month. I go to push the subject further, wanting to ask if he pays him in person, if he's seen harry, been in contact with him the past 18 days, but Luke beats Harry to the door, quickly opening it. "Have a good evening Louis" He smiles before leaving and I can't help but roll my eyes. I feel completely in the dark. I asked Alfred yesterday if he's heard from Harry, but he just walked around the subject as he does. Asshat. When I brought it up to Liam he got all stumble and told me it wasn't really his place to speak. Which makes no sense to me. Yes Harry is his boss, but he is also his friend. And Gemma has been gone this past week as well, told me she's blowing off some steam by fucking every human she meets at the club. At least she gave me an explanation. Everyone is so fucking frustrating here. 

I let out a soft sigh and grab my sketch book and pencils, heading to the back garden. The snow from the past month has melted, making the flowers start to slightly bloom from the changing weather. Gemma told me earlier this month that she can feel spring coming soon. When I asked her if vampires could sense the seasons she just laughed, saying "We are not gods little human." Which did indeed make me wonder if gods are real. Or if greek mythology and all of that is as well. Then I remembered the conversation I once had with Gemma. Vampires know as much as humans know about religion and the after life. 

I take a seat on the cement bench near the newly blossomed roses. It has been a long time since I've drawn. Mostly because the praise Harry would give me after every drawing was a big reason I continued to draw. He kept comparing me to all these famous artists, ones he's met as well in his time, and always complimented. I miss that Harry. I've now realized there are more than two side to him. A whole lot more. I'd say he doesn't even have sides, more like layers. Like an onion, or the earth. You peel the perfect, gentlemanly charming layer back and you get a dark, almost controlling layer. Then you peel that controlling layer back and you get this nearly sensitive side of Harry. Where he tells you parts of his past as if you were his best friend. Then the next layer is the complimentary layer. The one who worships every part of your body, praises anything you do. Then the last layer. The most gut wrenching layer in my opinion. The cold and distant layer. The layer I have seen this past month. The layer that has stabbed me 100 times in the heart and somehow it's still beating. The layer that makes you resent him, resent his presence while also desperately wishing he was holding you, even as cold as he is. The stupid layer that I wish wasn't a layer, but I know it's a part of his layers, and I can not wish away something that I love. 

Jesus fuck, when did I become so poetic? Living with a bunch of old ass vampires really does something to people I guess. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts before I decide to start sketching the rose bush. It's rough at first, as most of my sketches are, especially when I haven't sketched in a while, but it slowly but surly starts to come together. I'm using colored pencils this time, wanting a most happy and warm drawing. A stark comparison to what my life is at the moment. I wonder if there will be more Harry layers that pop up. I wonder if I have layers to that I don't recognize in myself. I wonder if Harry recognizes them. 

"Shut up you stupid brain!" I grumble out in frustration as the tip of my red pencil snaps against the canvas. Of fucking course. I toss the sketch book on the ground, the colored pencils spilling over the ground as I fall back against the bench, squeezing my eyes shut. I don't really know how long I keep my eyes closed, soaking in the suns rays and potentially getting skin cancer in the near future but who even cares anymore. When I eventually open my eyes I'm come in contact with a hovering body in front of me. "Christ on a bike!" I squeak out, quickly jumping up on the bench. 

Harry. Stripped black and white trousers with a loose fitted button up. Hair a tad bit longer than it was the last time I saw him. Looking obnoxiously and remarkably perfect per usual. God I hate him. 

"How...how long have you been standing there?" I breath out, already struggling to catch me breath with him. Heart thudding against my chest and lump forming in my throat. Too many emotions my brain can't handle. 

"A while" Harry answers smoothly, a half smirk forming his lips. So we're back to the charming layer now. Noted. "Long enough to witness the way your skin catches the beautiful sunlit glow..." Harry steps closer, into my space now. If I wasn't so emotionally overloaded I'd slap him across the face right about now. "I wish I could capture your beauty in a bottle, be able to witness it forever" Harrys hand lifts up, gently tracing the pad of his thumb over my cheekbone. My cheeks heat up fiercely and my body is doing nothing helpful at this moment. Only shifting closer into Harrys space, nearly mewling from the soft touch I missed more than anything. 

I force an eye roll out, trying to gain any type of control with in myself. "S-should come up with more material..." I breath out, licking over my lips, "Pretty sure I've heard that line before" I hum out, causing Harrys lips to tug into his full blown smirk now, eyes lighting up from the small banter. I'm giving him what he wants and it really bugs me. 

"I missed you darling" Is how Harry responds before cupping my cheek and gripping my hip tightly with his other hand, pulling me fully in his space. "Too damn much" He huffs out before pulling me up on my tip toes and connecting out lips together. 

Whenever Harry verbalizes his emotions I want to jump in a cage full of shark. In the best way possible of course. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, letting myself fully fall into Harrys poisonous, destructive trap. As if this whole month never happened. As if I haven't been crying myself to sleep every night, missing his touch, his presence, his everything. As if everything has been completely fine and it's just going back to normal. God dammit. 

Harry is the one to pull away from the long over due kiss, physically restraining himself from doing more. I so wish he would do more. Just take me out in the garden, for anyone to see. Drink from me, finally touch me. Touch me everywhere. Use me in a way that I want. In the way that will make me feel needed and wanted. 

"Dinner is ready...We have company tonight, for an announcement" Harry finally speaks, his words low and stern. I missed that. Missed his deep, hypnotizing voice. "Clean up out here, then join me in the dinning room" He orders, leaning down for a soft cheek kiss before leaving me alone in the garden. Clean? Oh, I almost forgot about my abandoned artwork and pencils. I quickly clean up, scrambling back into the house and leaving my sketch book and pencils on the kitchen counter. I'll bring them to my room later. 

Once I step into the dinner room, there's already food and wine scattered on top of the table. Zayn, Liam, Chelsea, Gemma, Mr. Cowell, and a few other people, and vampires, are sat around the table. How did I not notice this while out in the garden? Was I really out there that long? Once Harry notices me he quickly pulls out my chair, ushering me to sit down. I smile and take a seat, shuffling around the peas on my plate. I hate peas, Harry knows that. Maybe he's made peas to annoy me. Of course he has, he's sadistic. Wants me to suffer. 

Harry begins to speak, putting on his best boss work voice, demanding everyones attention at the table. What he speaks about is beyond my expectations. Personally I don't know why I needed to be here, considering most people here are apart of the corporation. Aside from Gemma and Chelsea. He speaks on his plan for the corporation, his plan on moving forwards. How he wants to make the auction as consensual as possible. How the human families need to inform their children of the vampire race. And when they are old enough introduce them, get them familiar with everything. Then, when the auction comes back around, it is the humans choice if they want to go through with it or not. He also brings up the point of opening more vampire friendly clubs, like the one he owns. Where any human that enters will be aware it is a vampire club, making it easier for vampires to find their humans. This would make vampires known to people who want to know them, yet still hidden to the general public. I hate how everything he says is somewhat amazing. His mind is extraordinary, probably one of the most intelligent one I know. It is cruel and unfair that when he finally shows up, he shows up as this charming, caring layer. All I wanna do is jump over the table and cling to him for dear life. Although that would be incredibly inappropriate at this time. No one speaks up until Harry finishes his speech. Then it's an erosion of chatter. Everyone with differing opinions. 

"Why in the living hell are we giving humans control? They are below us!" 

"I think it's a wonderful idea" 

"This company is going to hell...or heaven. Complete and utter bullshit"

"Mr. Styles, since when do you look to humans in such fond lighting?" One of the older men, or well, vampires in a suite asks, voice deeper and louder so it catches Harrys attention. 

"Since we need them to survive." Harry simply states, his hand finding Louis' thigh underneath and giving it a squeeze. "We need them for more than just survival" Gemma pipes in with a smug look directed towards Harry. So Harry really was gone this week for week. He could've taken me with him. The chatter amongst the table begins to simmer, turning mostly silent as Cowell raises his hand as if we were in grade school. "What is it Mr. Cowell?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows challengingly. 

"Just my opinion sir..." Simon begins, clearing his throat, "Nicolas would have ran this company better, just my opinion of course" Simon smiles wickedly, testing Harry. 

I want to scream at him, spit on him, throw my gross peas at him. He speaks to Harry so poorly. What an awful, despicable vampire. Harry is an amazing leader, probably the best. Even though I wasn't aware of others before him. My thigh suddenly feels cold as I watch harry stand up, straightening out his shirt and folding his hands behind his back. 

"Just my opinion, If Nicolas had been running this company and you spoke to him in such manners. You would have been ripped apart before you got the last word in" Harry announces, eyes quickly turning red as they shoot daggers into the fat grey man. "Now, like I have said before. Humans are our way to survival, and under my ruling the very least we owe to them is respect. If you can not ensure to me that your respect will be given Mr. Cowell, the you are no longer needed in this company. Am I clear or shall I explain further?" Harry challenges, Simon only nodding and sinking further into this seat. 

Vampire boss Harry has been added to his list of layers. 

"Everyone is dismissed. Good evening to you all" He forces a smile before heading off into the kitchen. I quickly follow after him, worry growing inside of me from his eye color. I can't tell if he's angry or hungry. I assume hungry because well, it's been a whole bloody week. Actually, a whole not so bloody week. 

Harrys leaning over the countertop, palms pressed to the tiles and head hung low. I can see his chest rising and falling as he tries to control himself. I don't want him to control himself. I want him to touch me. I quickly shuffle over to him, grabbing a hold of his wrist so he knows I'm here. Although I'm sure he smelled me before he felt me. "Sir...you must be hungry..." I whisper cautiously, watching his veins under his eyes pop out as he looks over to me. I could call him Harry, but judging from his state I think sir's and daddy will suit him better. His movements are almost as quick the travel of light. His fingers wrap around my neck gently as he closes the space between us, looking down at me. Everything in my brain is telling me to yell at him, to tell him off for leaving me alone. Depriving me from this for a month. But my stupid body just goes pliant to his touch, needing this way too much. Too much I'm embarrassed to admit it. Harry leans in, lips brushing against my ear, "Kneel" He speaks lowly, words vibrating throughout my entire body. 

My brain wants to disobey, wants to stand up to him. But my body decides to listen and before I can even speak my knees are planted on the cool tile, head tilted up to look at him. 

Harrys face is washed in a mix of smugness and pride. It has been a while since he ordered me to kneel for him. I assume he needs to gain his control back, with the time apart he probably needs this. And I'm just giving it to him. Fuck he makes me so weak. Yet also strong? I make no sense. 

"Up" He wiggles his finger and I scramble up, squeaking once he lifts me up as if I weigh a feather and sets me on top of the counter. My eyes go blown as I watch him dig his nail into his own wrist, my face burning up and the butterflies freaking the fuck out in my stomach. My whole body is flooded with anticipation, excitement and desire. I should be pissed that he's just now deciding to do this, but my mind is so clouded I don't even care at this point. He lifts his wrist up but before he can place it on my lip I quickly grab his hand and pull it to my lips first. Lips wrapping around the small cut and sucking down his blood. My entire body vibrates with arousal, heating up with the warmth of his blood. "Missed me that much huh?" Harry teases, grabbing my other hand and slitting a cut into the wrist before bringing it up to his own lips and sucking. I drop his hand to my lap and lean back on the counter, palms pressed against the tile to hold my body weight up. My breathing gets heavier and heavier and I feel like I'm on cloud fucking nine. 

A dream, that's what it feels life. One of those dreams where you can control what happens to you and everything good happens to you. A dream where you fall in love, or win the lottery, or get to life this amazing life. A dream filled with pure ecstasy and you never want it to end. But everything good comes to an end. 

When Harry pulls his lips off my wrist I can't help but let out a soft whimpery whine, looking back over at him. Some of my blood is covering his bottom lip and I just want to kiss him til it disappears.I follow his eyes and find them staring at the tent in my trousers. Figures. Harry lets out a smug chuckle, reaching up and pressing his palm into my sensitive crotch. I hiss at the new pressure, bucking my hips up for friction. 

"How about a game of scrabble?" Harry asks before moving his hand and lifting me off the counter top until my feet are firmly on the ground. I look up at him, eyebrows furrowed from his question. "You are such a freak" I breath out, shaking my head in amusement as I make my way to the living room, Harry following closely behind me. 

We setting down on the floor, scrabble sat between us as we start the game. The house is fairly quiet now since everyone has left after dinner. The crackling of the fire and the comfortable silence washes over the living room. The game is fairly normal, Harry using big historical words and me rolling my eyes. It isn't til we are halfway through the game that I realize something. Harry had every opportunity to use the triple word score for the word he played, but he didn't. 

"Are you letting me win?" I ask the thought that rushed to my head, eyes shooting daggers into the unfazed Harry as he shrugs his shoulders some. 

"Yes" 

And that's it. That is what gave me the final push over the edge. That is what took me out of my clouded judgement head and made me realize I need to confront Harry. He doesn't get to disappear mentally and physically for a whole month without giving me an explanation. I deserve that much. "No..." I breath out, anger now washing over me as my face turns red and all emotions that I've been bottling up are deciding to spill over. "No, you can't just do that!" My voice gets progressively louder, more loud than it normally is at least. I can feel my eyes getting watery as I force myself up, pacing over to the fire. 

Harry quickly follows after, keeping a small distance though, probably not wanting to upset me further. Or make himself angry. "What? you wan to lose?" Harry questions, trying to figure the situation out. I can't help but laugh sarcastically at his comment , rolling my eyes. 

"I...I'm not talking about the bloody game Harry" My voice gets louder, breath shaky for a different reason than arousal this time. Anger and..and god I'm just so upset. Harrys eyebrows furrow as he steps closer, fingertips lighter trailing up my elbow, "I'm not following" He states and I roll my eyes, pushing his hand off of me.

"Of course you're not" I shake my head, taking a step back and narrowing my eyes at the confused vampire. For someone so old he can be bloody stupid sometimes. "You..you can't just fuck off for a whole month and then expect everything to be okay" I yell, wanting to push him away as he steps closer again. I hate him. I hate him so much. I feel the tears in my eyes start to bottle up and leak down my cheeks. 

"Baby, I had work obligations you are aware of that" Harry says in an oh so calm and collected voice which only pushes me to resent him even more right now. "Bullshit!" I spit out, taking everything in me to take a step back from him again, trying my hardest to keep a distance. If he touches me in any comforting way I'm just going to slip back into my submissive state and I won't be able to stand up for myself. 

"I n-needed you" I stumble out, sniffling from the tears streaming down my warm cheeks. Nialls words flow back into my brain and Niall is rarely ever wrong I've learned. For someone with not much life experience, especially in relationships, he somehow always gives the best advice. So I'm just going to let it all spill out. It's exhausting keeping all of my feelings bottled up. "And you could let yourself need me too if..." I trail off, sucking in a sharp breath. This is when I usually shut myself up, not wanting to anger or upset Harry. But not today. "If you stopped being such a selfish prick for one minute" I scoff out, swallowing the lump in my throat that keeps forming as I watch Harrys face change from confusion to more so impatient and slightly annoyed. 

"Watch your tone." He replies, stepping into my space again, bringing his hand up to pinch my chin with his thumb and index, tilting my head up to make eye contact. How do I always let this happen? It's like his touch is my kryptonite and I'm addicted to it. I can feel my body slightly relax as I let my feet shuffle forward. I can still feel the wetness of tears, but less than before, and my body might as well be in the fire considering how bloody warm I am. "Continue" My eyebrows nit together from that. I assumed he would be angry at me for calling him a prick, and selfish, but he's calm and is telling me to continue yelling at him? Fuck, I love him so much. Harry isn't selfish. He's probably one of the most self less people, or well vampires, I know. He is always making sure I'm comfortable, even since the beginning, and always giving me things, materialistic and not, and he just...he's so wonderful. I just called him a selfish prick because I'm upset. I know he had valid reasons to be distant this month, but that doesn't mean my feelings aren't valid either. 

"Tell me you love me" Is the next thing that slips out. Whenever I let my emotions take over it's a bit hard to control what leaves my mouth. It is what I'm thinking so might as well just say it. I get a bit antsy once I notice the almost surprised look on Harrys face, eyebrows furrowed together in some type of confusion again. I hate when he looks confused. He looks almost soft, like a soft frog. Ugh. "Or...or tell me you don't love me" I stumble out quickly, not wanting him to feel like he has to tell me that if he doesn't mean it. I'd rather him not love me than pretend to love me. "J-just tell me something, anything, please Harry" I breath out in a beg, feeling my eyes fill up with tears again. The skin on my chin feels cold as I watch Harry drop his hand and take a few steps back. 

"I..." He clears his throat as he makes his way over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of scotch. I furrow my eyebrows at that, shifting uncomfortably on my feet. What a strange time to go and pour yourself a drink. "Louis I..." He clears his throat again, tossing back the alcohol that's in his glass. I've never seen Harry more out of his element before. He's never stumbled over his words before, is always able to complete his sentences. Always knows what to say. 

My mind begins to race, heart beating incredibly fast I think it might burst out of my chest. What if he doesn't love me like I love him. What if he's uncomfortable because I want him to tell me he loves me, but he can't. Because why would someone like Harry love someone like me. I'm just his way of survival, he literally said that today. Humans are vampires way of survival, nothing more. Why else wouldn't he be able to mark me? He doesn't want to be with me forever because he doesn't love me. I squeeze my eyes shut, breath shaky and is it possible to hear your heart breaking? I think it is. I can physically hear each heart string snapping. My eyes shoot open once I feel his skin pressed against mine again. 

He runs his thumb in circles over my cheek, seeming to wipe away any tears. He lets out a sigh, making eye contact with me. "Louis, I can not-" 

"Stop!" I squeak out, knowing what's coming next and absolutely not wanting to hear it. No, I can not hear him say it. I have to leave. I have to leave before it hurts too much before he tells me he can not love me because all I am to him is his way of survival. God dammit when did I let myself become so bloody stupid? "If...if you don't love me then I-I...I will be leaving, yeah, I...I have to go.." I stumble out, pushing his hands off of my face and fumbling backwards. I wish I could read his face, but it is unreadable and a bit blurry from my watery eyes. 

"Baby-" 

"No!" I cover my ears, stumbling back even more but Harry only seems to step closer. No no no, I have to go. Run...and that's what I do. 

Before I can hear what else Harry is saying I find myself running up the spiral staircase that I've grown to love, even though it winds me every time I make it to the top. Once I uncover my ears I can hear Harrys footsteps following close behind me and I let out a shaky sigh of relief as I push open my bedroom door. 

As much as I want to leave, 

I need him to make me stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good cliff hanger !! 
> 
> Sooo I sincerely apologize for my lack of updating on this story. Similar to February being shit in the story, my February so far has been full of seasonal depression so fun! This past weekend though I have felt slightly better and am trying very hard to write chapters that I am proud of, like this chapter.   
> On top of depression there's also college work and it's all just very stressful at the moment. This week I am going to try my best with writing out another chapter for this story as well as hopefully for my other story, Drifting, Weightless. I won't make any promises though since midterms are coming up but I have a good feeling there will be another chapter up sooner than this one. 
> 
> Anywho, enough about me ! Please let me know your thoughts/opinions on this chapter or just the story in general! Constructive, kind hearted criticism is welcome as well :) There's only 4 chapters left so I'd love to hear any predictions too !! 
> 
> If there is grammatical errors I apologize, once I finish the story fully I will be editing it and having one of my very smart friends edit it as well lol 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed !! I appreciate all the support and lovely comments xx


End file.
